Project Blue Book
by AmeliusTheAlteran
Summary: Involved Presidents, an inquisitive assistant, and professional soldiers. A pragmatic look on how the United States would handle the stargate and explore uncharted planets.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

* * *

_Captain Charles Mitchell - United States Merchant Marine Freighter _Achilles - _Personal Journal _

July 17, 1939

_We've been going in a zigzag pattern to avoid german U-Boats all the way from Britain. The cargo manifest tells me I'm hauling priceless Egyptian artifacts that want to be saved in case war break out, what crap. I've had a look and this giant ring is like no artifact I've ever seen, I don't have to be an archeologist to know that. _

_Damn Krauts seem to know more about what's on my ship than I do, what with the way they've been swarming us. Bosun swears he saw a periscope just the other day, and we've been getting course corrections from command every day. All they tell me is 'classified intelligence' as a reason. _

_I just hope nothing happens for just a little longer. We're going to __meet up with a sub in the Arctic, if we're still in one piece that is._

* * *

**February 4, 1996**

**Oval Office - Washington, DC**

The old manilla folder stamped 'Top Secret' was contrast to the slick aluminum briefcases that normally held classified information. In fact, the yellowed papers contained the distinct characters of a type writer.

When first delivered to his desk by the Chief of Staff of the United States Air Force (CSAF) President Clinton knew he was going to have a long night. While the folder itself was not overly large that a second and third 'Top secret' had been stamped on, as if the first did not properly convey the message, had alerted the President that what he was about to read wouldn't allow for a good night's sleep.

Inside the folder were black and white pictures and reports of an archeological dig in Giza. At first Clinton was about to have his secretary contact the Air Force Chief to make sure he had given him the correct folder; after all, what could be so important about a bunch of Egyptian artifacts from thousands of years ago. Then he flipped the page, and found the 'Door to Heaven'.

The ring had an inner diameter of 6.7 meters and was a perfect circle. An inner track of symbols rotated independently from the rest of the ring, nine chevrons covered the inner track at perfectly even intervals around the ring. The ring was smuggled to the US to avoid it falling into nazi hands right before the onset of WW2.

The ring was of a completely unknown material that refused to have samples taken from. The scientists did not know if it was an alloy or even a new element back in the 40s, recent XRF analysis showed it to be both; alloy of containing many new elements. What they did know now was that the ring was a superconductor like no other. Carbon-14 dating of it's cover stones showed the ring to have been buried around 3000 BC.

Scientist all drew the same conclusion; there was no way the ring was made by the Egyptians.

Clinton' hands clenched the wooden armrests. Here, on his desk, he had potential evidence that man was not alone in the universe. That only now, several months since his inauguration, was Clinton hearing about the 'Door to Heaven' made him incensed. If not for constant petitions of one Catherine Langford, Clinton wouldn't have _ever_ heard of the thing. _  
_

The President pressed a button to call his secretary, he arrived not a moment later.

"Nicholas, I need you to do some more digging into these files. Look for anything linked to Giza, a Ring with cover stones, and the name Langford," the President instructed his aid while already writing a letter on another matter entirely. "Oh, and contact the Air Force Chief, let him known he has the go ahead with Project Blue Book."

The secretary walked to the door, but gave a three count before leaving. Sure enough. "And have some lunch sent in too."

By the end of the day the Door to Heaven was being transported to Cheyenne mountain and the Stargate Program was initiated with the signatures of the President, the CSAF, and the Chairman of the Chiefs of Staff the project.

* * *

**February 9, ****1996**

**Alameda Room - New York City, NY**

Doctor Daniel Jackson's life was going pretty far downhill. Granted, his life had never been very uphill in the first place. He bounced around foster parent to foster parent, his grandfather refusing to take him. Luckily he managed to secure his place in college on scholarship with a high GPA and SAT scores.

Ever since he had lived off the occasional book publish or college lecture, Jackson even worked at the University of Chicago for a while. That all stopped when he wrote _The Truth About the Pyramids_. What was he even thinking when he wrote it? What was his publisher thinking letting him sell it?

The evidence behind his beliefs were all solid, mostly. Many ancient civilization had many similar aspects, too many for coincidence, and suggested cross-pollination. Furthermore new dating proved the pyramids were older than originally thought, meaning everything known about the Egyptians needed rethinking. Maybe, just maybe, he had gone to far by suggesting the pyramids were alien landing platforms. But how else is society supposed to explain the unexplained without trying new ideas, no matter how ridiculous?

When Jackson expressed his beliefs in his latest book he was ostracized in the archeology society, no longer was he invited to lectures, asked to teach. He was doing his last lecture, scheduled before his book had been published. His grants had all long run out and he had been evicted from his apartment.

A sign stood at the entrance to the small but cozy room reading: Symposium Ancient Egypt—THE OLD KINGS and THE IVth DYNASTY, Alameda Room, 2-4 pm. An ugly mix of green and purple carpet lined the room. The hardwood floor haphazardly mixed in did nothing but make the sight worse. The fading, cracked white ceiling looked light it would smell of mold if one got too close.

"You see, the data shows that the pyramid have to be at least twice the now predicted age. The amount of decay seen in the carbon-14 clearly supports this fact," Jackson turned to advance his slides.

"..then there are symbols painted everywhere: names, titles of owners, lists of offerings." The sound of boots leaving let him know some where already done with him.

"Every other architectural structure at the time was covered with detailed hieroglyphics. When is the academic community going to accept the fact the pharaohs of the Fourth Dynasty did not build the great pyramids? Look, look—inside the pyramid, the most incredible structure ever erected, there are _no_ writings whatsoever. And—"

"Doctor Jackson, you've left out that Colonel Vyse discovered inscriptions with Khufu's name—within the pyramid," said a man from the back.

Jackson began to raise a finger, but then turned to write on the board, "Well, his discovery was a fraud. Quite easily recognized too. The grammar and syntax is not consistent with any other Egyptian finding, instead its written just like modern english."

At this remark everyone started getting up and leaving the room. Some mutter comment like "What a joke" on their way out.

"Is everyone going to lunch or...?" Jackson awkwardly called out to the last man retreating through the solid double oak doors.

He walked out of the building, the night guard sticking to the no soliciting policy. The rain poured down hard on his coat, his hand failing to affect the downpour upon him. The humidity did nothing to help his allergies.

For a few moment he simply stood at the edge of the sidewalk contemplating what to do next. The noise of rain faded to a dull roar in the background, his eyes stared down at the grey concrete sidewalk beneath him. A car pulling up to him was not what he expected.

The car was almost long enough to be called a short limo. It hung close to the ground, the tires tucked snugly into their hubs. Every window was blacked out more than what he thought was legal. Jackson was thankful that the driver seemed to be considerate enough not to splash him by driving up to fast.

"Doctor Jackson?" An older woman called out to him. He hadn't realized the car door being opened.

"Yes?" Jackson unconsciously tucked his deteriorating suitcases closer to his body, yet not entering. They contained most of his worldly possessions.

"Sir?" The man in an Air Force uniform held the door open wider.

Daniel looked around, "Am I going somewhere?"

"You're going to be fine. We'll take care of these," the military man said.

The man took Daniel's shoulder bag as well as the two suitcases. Daniel sat in the car, decided the nothing too bad could happen with the military, he hoped. He warily looked at the older woman in the car. She passed over a photograph of a smiling couple playing with a baby. He recognized the couple from when he was a teen.

"Jackson, are those your parents?" She asked in a nice voice, her eyes give the same feeling.

"Foster parents," he affirmed cautiously.

The woman continued to look through a file. He saw his certificate from UCLA. Credit reports and other financial files.

"Am I in trouble?" Daniel finally asked.

"Just a job," she replied without looking up.

Daniel nervously chuckled," Yes, but what _kind_ of a job?"

"Translation. Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Interested?" That time she did look up, smiling.

"I-I'm gonna go now." No way did anyone want _him_ for something related to archeology.

"Go where? I mean, you've just been evicted from your apartment. Your grants have run out. Everything you own are in those two bags. Want to prove that your theories are right? This is your chance." She gave him an envelope. From the feel there wasn't anything heavy inside.

"What's this?"

"Travel plans."

"Sir?" The man had once again opened the door without his notice.

Daniel looked back at the woman, who give him a small smile. He raised his hood again and stepped out of the car. He didn't move for long after the car was gone.

* * *

**February 10, ****1996**

**NORAD/USNORTHCOM - Cheyenne Mountain Military Installation and Nuclear Bunker**

The same Air Force man met Jackson at the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain, there he learned the man's name was Major Charles Kawalsky. Daniel tried to think what the Air Force could have in NORAD that would need translations of Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, but came up empty. And why did they want _him?_ What did the woman, Catherine Langford he had been told, mean when she said he could prove his theories right?

The Major led Daniel to the elevator and pressed button 28. He didn't think that NORAD would have that many levels. Daniel luckily grabbed a Kleenex from his pocket before sneezing violently.

"Cold?" Asked the Major.

"Allergies, they get worse when I travel. What is this place?"

"Old nuclear silo. Been completely converted, don't worry."

Daniel was led through tunnels of concrete and metal supports to a room marked off with large letters forming 'RESEARCH LABORATORY' and 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Inside the room were large cover stones suspended in air inscribed with hieroglyphs and other symbols. An outer ring was made up of about a dozen individual trapezoids surrounding a perfect circle.

"Okay, Jackson." Daniel was so enthralled by the artifacts that he hadn't noticed Catherine Langford in the room.

"Oh.. Hello! This is uh... Where'd you find it?"

"Giza plateau, 1928."

Another man from the back of the room spoke up, "Now there's two lines of hieroglyphs. The inner track has the classic figures, but the outer track is like the cartouche in the center. It's got writing unlike what we've ever found before."

"Those aren't hieroglyphs, hieratic or maybe cuneiform," Jackson mumbled back, already working on the translation."Well, the translation of the inner track is wrong. Must've used Budge. I don't know why they keep reprinting his books."

"E-excuse me? We've used every known technique," said the same unknown person.

"That's a curious word, to use, eh, 'Quebeh'? Then an adverbial sedjem-en-ef with a cleft subject. Then 'Sealed and buried'," Jackson began crossing off words and translations, adding his own. "Who translated this?"

Everyone in the room looked over at the man that had talked to Jackson.

"Myers," someone else informed Jackson of the man's name.

Daniel finished up his translation, "A million years into the sky is Ra, sun god, sealed and buried for all time... It's not 'door to heaven'...  
Its 'His Stargate'."

"So why is the military interested in 5,000 year old Egyptian writings?" Daniel asked.

"New report says some are 10,000," informed a man in an Air Force uniform that had just walked in. His uniform said Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"That's-that. Egyptian Culture did not exist that long ago!? What about the tomb underneath?"

"No, no, no. We found something much better," this came from Myers.

"Excuse me. This has become classified, top secret. Nothing goes to civilians without my express permission," the Col. turned and left the room. Langford was hot on his heels.

* * *

**Converted Nuclear Silo - Cheyenne Mountain Military Installation and Nuclear Bunker - ****February 22, ****1996**

Jackson had finally figured out the other symbols on the cover stones.

"You see, they don't translate to words like we were thinking. They are all constellations! Earlier in the cartouche there are references of an address, strange because postage didn't come around until the Pharaonic Age in 2000 BC. I don't known what purpose it serves, but somehow to the Egyptians these series of seven coordinates form a address to somewhere!" Jackson had started talking faster and faster as he lectured, and now was wheezing hard enough to warrant the use of his inhaler.

"Seven?" Asked O'Neill.

"Well there are six in the designated address spot. Just below is a seventh, interesting because there are small scratches next to it. It doesn't seem natural, roughly looks like hieroglyphs for... home location? No, no, no... Point of Origin!"

"He's done it," Langford whispered across the stunned room.

"Done what?"

"Show him," O'Neill instructed.

An Air Force officer in the corner of the room pressed a large red button on the wall. The metal blast door to the side of the room began retracting. A large glass window was show, behind it was large room with a ramp leading up to a large ring. It's dull grey colors were in contrast with the orange chevrons spaced around it. An inner track contained symbols, a few of which Daniel could recognize from the cover stones.

Jackson walked up to the glass, resting his hand against it, "What is it?"

"It's your stargate. Come, Jackson," explained Langford.

Daniel followed the mass of people leaving the conference room to the control room below, computer screens filled the room.

"We've been trying combination after combination. Sometimes of the six from the cover stones, other times just random one of five, six, seven, eight, even nine. The closest we've gotten is intense shaking before the thing shuts down," a technician explained from one control chair.

"How did you manage to interface our computers?" Daniel asked in wonder.

"It's actually amazing. The stargate seems to learn. We started out by manually turning the chevrons to line up with symbols and each time we would send a specific signal into what we believe is a control interface on the bottom. It now knows which signal means which symbol, and we can have it dial remotely from our computers. The problem is it has sent us back information in its own signals and data and we can't make heads or tails of it."

"Doctor Jackson," said Col. O'Neill. "We can't find your seventh symbol anywhere in the inner track."

Daniel looked up to one of the monitors. He watched as it followed the spinning inner ring of symbols. "Stop it right there!" The cover stone had a stylized point of origin with two men on both sides, the symbol on the stargate missed the two men. Grabbing a marker Daniel begun adding them to the monitor.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"Call up General West. We have the address," O'Neill instructs anther officer.

* * *

**February 23, ****1996**

**Oval Office - Washington, DC**

President Clinton was reading the report from General West. This Doctor Jackson seemed to be a miracle worker for the project. They'd made a connection to the other stargate but were waiting before they did anything more.

The fact that West wanted a nuclear bomb as a backup plan troubled him, though. The real number of nuclear weapons in the US arsenal was only known to a small group of people, but that still meant that more people would have to be let in on the project if he authorized the deployment of one. Even worse, the General did not seem that concerned with the amount of firepower he was requesting, not to mention his tone made it seem as if the stargate would be a one way suicide mission.

It was getting very late, Clinton hadn't noticed the time pass by so quickly. The Oval office barley being illuminated by a few of the green-energy light bulbs, they made him look better to the tree huggers. His secretary bursting through the door was not what he was expecting. For one the man called in for one of his days off, secondly he normally knocked first.

"Mr. President, I have something your gonna want to see," Nicholas Weeks sputtered out like he had run all the way to his office. Knowing him he probably had been.

"Nicholas what have you been doing on your day off? You know your supposed to actually _not_ do work on your day off," Clinton couldn't help but laugh at the guilt expression Nicholas gave.

"Sorry Mr. President," Nicholas replied.

"When will you call me Bill," the President muttered under his breath. Nicholas refused to address his personally, Clinton thought he was doing it on purpose for the laughs.

Nicholas led the president to his office down the hall from the Oval Office. The normally clean and organized space was littered with old manilla folders, papers, black-and-white photos, VHS tapes, and even the old fashioned giant film rolls. Set up next to the desk was a film projector for the film rolls, a sheet hung from the wall on the other side of the room.

"I had to head down to the pentagon to get this. It was oddly filed away under nuclear weapons research during WW2. It was hard to find, I'll tell you. No records of file transfers, no references in any of the databases," Nicholas explained while putting film into the projector.

"How'd you find it then?" Now the President was very interested with what he had found.

"I couldn't at first. Everything to do with this ring was swept under the rug pretty hard; luckily they didn't destroy the records just made everything so hard to find they might as well have burned it all," said the secretary. "This stuff was filed under 'restricted data', that's why I had you call the pentagon to allow my access."

Nicholas finished putting the film in the old machine, "I'm getting ahead of myself. It really started when I looked into Catherine Langford. She had a fiance named Ernest Littlefield, he just disappeared without any sort of investigation, kinda odd for a military officer. He was said to have died in an accident by Catherine's father, but there is no evidence or real details other than he died."

"What happened?"

"That's what I wanted to know. I knew about when the accident happened so I went down to the Pentagon to look through some of the files kept there. It took me hours to find his files, it was like someone had tried to make him disappear. In his filed I came across vague references to something called Project Giza. Several more hours later and I came upon all this stuff you see around my desk."

President Clinton leafed through one file in the large pile. Inside were designs for a kind of scuba gear, air tight and designed to hold up in severe conditions, "So?"

"They made _it_ work!" Nicholas whispered. He looked left and right, noticing the secret service man outside the door, "They got the _thing_ to activate, it had this blue puddle form after a _vortex_ shot out first."

"What!?" That was almost the exact description Clinton had received from General west earlier that day.

"Yes! And they sent Littlefield through too, seventy years ago! He didn't die in an accident, whatever the device is supposed to do did it to him! Disintegrate, transport, I don't know! Look!" Nicholas grabbed a hat from his desk and put it over the camera in the corner, he then moved to close his office door after hitting the play button on the projector.

They both watched entrapped as a man in what looked strikingly like scuba diving gear walked through the ring from Giza. President Clinton felt like he might have a heart attack when he saw the air tube being cut off when the stargate shut down.

Nicholas slowly reached over and shut off the humming projector, "They manually dialed the inner ring like an old telephone. Here, I wrote down the combination for you."

Clinton reached over to accept the pice of paper. His eyes jumped out of his sockets when he realized the address was different than the one Doctor Jackson had discovered.

* * *

**February 23, ****1996**

**Briefing Room - SGC**

General West had called the main stargate personnel into the briefing room.

"New orders directly from the President. Investigations through Jackson's address have been postponed," the General explained. Disbelief and outrage filled the room. "Some pencil pusher up in Washington finally got off his desk and did some work, he found this."

The General passed out pictures of the stargate activated, with a man walking through, "These were taken in 1945 when the stargate was being investigated for weapons research under Roosevelt's orders. The stargate was successfully dialed to an address different than the one provided by Doctor Jackson, and one Ernest Littlefield was sent through. After all contact was lost the project was shut down and hushed up."

Catherine Langford's gasp drew the room's attention.

"He was my fiance," she explained through tears, "They told me he died in an explosion."

"A small probe will be sent through. If the gate is truly a transportation device we will use radio and video to make contact with Mr. Littlefield, if he is still alive. The machine will also investigate the other side of the gate in hopes of finding a return address for our gate," explained the general.

"Chevron 1 is locked... Chevron 2 engaged... the gate is accepting power at 32% our maximum capacity," read out one technician.

The inner track of the stargate spun until it erupted with an unstable vortex after the last chevron engaged over a symbol.

"Send in the probe," instructed General West.

The machine rolled up the ramp and through the puddle like event horizon of the stargate. In a fraction of a second the machine reached its destination. Video showed a large stone room with a ramp leading up to the stargate. The remains of a diving helmet were off to one side, expertly carve pillars and other features dominated the room. Sensors began spewing put data, atmosphere, gravity, air pressure, etc.

Approximately ten feet in front of the probe was a large metal pedestal. Only a red dome shaped object could be seen on top of it. As the probe rolled forward and extended its camera higher symbols on the pedestal could be seen, as could damage to the central red dome underneath which was many crystals of various sizes.

A flashing warning on the monitor allowed the operator back in the earth control room know that someone else had entered the room and was caught by the motion sensors.

The camera rotated to show an old man completely naked except for the dog tags around his neck. He was only recognizable to Catherine Langford, he looked completely different from the picture they had just seen of him.

Ernest approached the machine like a caveman first seeming fire. He reached out for the camera but jerked away when the operator rolled the probe back a meter.

"Mr. Littlefield, can you hear us?" asked the General into the microphone.

"Hello? Where are you? Are you in this thing?" Ernest replied warily.

"Mr. Littlefield I am speaking with you over radio. Radio was around back in 1945, yes?"

Ernest looked a little embarrassed over his earlier question, "Yes, radio was invented. Are you real? I'm not imagining this... Who are you, are you from Earth?"

"I'm General West of the United States Air Force, yes I am real, and yes I'm on Earth. Where else would I be?"

Ernest pointed up, "I don't know much about astronomy, but there is stars the likes I've never seen. I know this is not the sky I looked up on when I was a kid."

"Mr. Littlefield are you in need of any immediate medical help? Please understand that without a guaranteed way back we cannot send anyone through to you, but we can send supplies," the general told Ernest.

Ernest look resigned but in a way that showed he expected this, "I'm not hurt. Been real careful with myself, knowing I'm all on my own. I could do with some food. I've gotten to old to really hunt for anything, and the last storm took out the plants I had growing."

"We will have something sent through right away Mr. Littlefield. Is there any indication in the ruins of a return address for the stargate? We have a linguist with us that could help translate so we could find a way back home."

"There are writings like hieroglyphs on the walls. They're newer and look like they've written over something else. In the farthest back part of this castle is a device that projects light up in the air. It took me a while, but I realized they were atoms. More atoms than I knew existed, but still. The device seems to use the atoms as a bridge between four other languages in that part of the castle. I've collected lots of notes in my book here, from what I can understand this was a meeting place between four people which created a great alliance."

Doctor Jackson came over to the monitor, "Mr. Littlefield, we found a cartouche in Egypt that led us to one address already. It's very possible that the Egyptian like writings could have something similar. Could you please bring the video camera from the probe over to the writings so I could translate?"

"Camera? I don't see any camera on this thing"

"Oh.. yes, um. There is a small hand sized device attached to a rail on the machine's arm. It has a piece of glass on its front, remove it from the rail and point the glass at what you want to show me"

"Magnificent..." mutter Ernest as he examined the device.

The gate shut down after thirty-eight minutes, causing panic throughout the engineers. After reestablishing contact and checking the computers it was decided that the gate had some sort of time limit. Through several hours Dr. Jackson had managed to go through a significant amount of translation from the inscriptions on the walls, but nothing concerning gate addresses. Jackson read the tale of the sun god, Ra, who ruled a large domain and dominated his brethren after many battles and wars. Most of the writing was lavish praise for Ra and his amzingness.

After two more gate dials Dr. Jackson had finished the translations about RA, yet none of the sections seemed to be what they were looking for.

"Ernest. If this follows the normal progression of Egyptian record keeping there should be another cartouche writing this area. In fact this looks just like one of the temple digs I went on in Egypt, there should be a whole section of cartography if it follows the same pattern!" exclaimed Jackson.

"This hallway goes to another room, but its collapsed and I'm too old and weak to climb up and over the rubble any longer."

General West immediately sent in a request for additional hardware to be sent through the gate, while food was sent through for Ernest.

Within one day a new probe was lunched through the gate. The small cylinder shaped like machine was just two wheels and an axle. It was was not easily stuck and had small camera attached for the operator to remotely control it.

"General we've sent the UGV through and Ernest is throwing it over the debris now. It's dark, switching to infrared."

"Doctor Jackson, your on," said the general.

Daniel put on his glasses before beginning his translations, "Okay so here we have.. okay I think this is for Ra's home world. It talks of how he for some reason could no longer take hosts from the people there. That's weird, that verb doesn't mean host as in a mortal hosting a god but as in being host to an infection of a disease. I'll go back to that later."

"We could be looking at some king of parasite here," General West said in thought.

"Wrath of Khan..." Muttered O'Neill resulting in the room to staring at him, "Anyone? No?"

"Okay here we go. It says 'Ra traveled the stars until he came upon the Tau'ri, the people of the first world, he came down from the sky and everyone fled before him and his power except one young boy'. Because of the bravery of this child he allowed the child the privilege of being his first host. From this world his spread his dominion over many others, but the first world would be the seat of his power because it contained his main work force," translated Jackson.

"Obviously something happened because we're here, he's not, and we're not enslaved as a 'work force'," said General West.

"We'll yes, but this is must have been before the stargate here on earth was buried. I-I, surely there would be some evidence to what happened. Perhaps, wherever the other address leads to," Jackson explained as he read from the walls. "Stop! there!" Daniel yelled while pointing to the screen.

"Those are addresses and right... there! Tau'r: those of the first world. It's Earth's address, we can go through the stargate and come home! Ernest can come home!" Jackson quickly began writing down the addresses from the screen until the operator told him the footage was being recorded.

General West began giving out orders to various Air Force officers around the control room. Generators were to be sent to power gate on the other side. A forklift would be sent to retrieve the odd looking pedestal. Much was to be done.

* * *

_Combat History - Colonel Jonathan J. O'Neill_

_Date of Birth: October 20, 1952_

_Residence: Colorado Springs, CO_

_\- See attached for latest medical examination - _

_Colonel O'Neill joined the USAF during the Vietnam War and graduated with recognition for his academic excellence. His laid-back, sarcastic, and often immature attitude is a front for his true intelligence which has allowed him to take advantage of those who have underestimated him based on initial impressions. Colonel O'Neill saw combat in Vietnam but was quickly moved between various black operations after superiors recognized his natural abilities._

_In 1980 on the borders of Iran and Iraq Colonel O'Neill suffered a fractured skull as a result of a faulty parachute, regardless he managed to complete his assignment during _Operation Silent Guardian _and made it to his extraction point were he received emergency medical attention before being transferred to a military hospital. _

_A black-ops mission in East Germany, 1982, was compromised by a double agent within the CIA and Colonel John Michaels was killed in action. Separated from his squad O'Neill infiltrated the compound he was set on to overwatch and managed to extract vital intel on the movement of nuclear weapons by the USSR within East Germany. He killed an unconfirmed report of fifteen KGB agents before escaping to link back up with his team._

_Colonel O'Neill was wounded and unable to continue his mission during the _Gulf War_ and left behind by Colonel Frank Cromwell. He was subsequently captured and sent to an Iraqi Prison where he spent four months enduring harsh torture. _

_Colonel O'Neill entered retirement following the death of his son and the divorce of his wife._

* * *

_Physiological Report - Colonel Jonathan J. O'Neill_

_Colonel O'Neill displays signs of depression and blames himself for the death of his son. Colonel O'Neill's son found his father's __gun unlocked and accidentally shot himself, he was dead before arriving at the hospital. He shows signs of slight Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and probably has flash-backs and nightmares. His greatest regrets seems to not be those he has killed but the comrades that have died under his command. (Note #1 - He only regrets situations where he believes he could have made better decisions and is the direct result of his teammates death's. To him fatalities are sometimes unavoidable, it is only possible to reduce the possibility through good leadership.)_

_Colonel O'Neill wife abandoned him following the death of Charlie and Colonel O'Neill no longer seems to have anything to drive him in life. He seems to stubborn to me for suicide, not willing to give up no matter what; but is a shell of what past reports paint him to be. I would't be surprised to see him come out of retirement in order to have a purpose again with the military. _

_(Note #2 - Soldiers in this kind of situation have shown to be willing to engage in missions with little chance of survival, believing they will die for the good of their country and have nothing at home to hold them back.)_

* * *

**A/N**: Stargate has always been one of my favorite shows, but looking back on many of the episodes I can't help but scratch my head and ask _why?_ I had originally written out a long list of plot holes and other annoying problems with the series in a long rant below. I've recently come to my senses and decided that most of you probably don't care and just want a story. Anyways, my thoughts on the series led to this story unfolding in my head.

Thank for reading! Please leave a review or favorite if you want :)!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back on this story. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks to the reviews last chapter, especially GenoBeast for his suggestions.

* * *

_M4 Carbine - Equipment Report_

_The M4 Carbine is a new firearm derived for the M16 rifle. The M4, like its predecessor, is gas-operated, magazine-fed, shoulder operated weapon that fires a .223 caliber (5.56 mm NATO) round. The M4 comes with several improvements over its older models; a 14.5" barrel allows for close quarters combat easier than the bulkier barrel of the M16._

_The M4 now comes with select fire capabilities, operators can choose between semi-automatic and three-round burst. Special modifications have been made to M4s in service with SpecOps groups to allow for fully automatic fire. The rifle is fitted with serval rails to allow for attachments for any possible mission. _

_The M203 grenade launcher can be easily fitted to the underside rails of the M4 weapon system._

_M40A1 Rifle - Equipment Report_

_The M40A1 bolt-action sniper rifle is a modification upon the Remington R700 bolt-action rifle. _

_In the 1970s USMC armorers at MCB Quantico began rebuilding the original M40s into M40A1s. The process involves replacing the original wood stocks with fiberglass, as well as replacing the 3-9x variable-power scopes with 10x fixed-power scopes. The stock features Wichita sling swivels and a Pachmayr buttpad. _

* * *

**February 23, ****1996**

**Abandoned Castle - Ernest Littlefield's Address**

Colonel O'Neill's fingertips still felt frostbitten from the trip through the stargate, if every time he traveled by stargate he was shot out freezer burnt he might just have to go back into retirement.

The engineer he had brought along for the trip had just informed him that the alien castle, yes an _alien castle, _had no right still being standing. _Apparently,_ whatever was holding the castle up was some pretty impressive stuff because almost half the building was hanging out overtop the ocean. Regardless of the structural situation O'Neill had to first secure the surrounding area.

If Kang and Kodos from the _Simpsons _had taught him anything it was that aliens were always bent on conquering Earth and that setting up a defensive perimeter was the first thing he should do. O'Neill actually hoped that there might be some hostile aliens, otherwise he would be stuck setting up diesel engines for hours to get the stargate powered. The broken device in front of the stargate, of which Doctor Jackson guessed was used to work the stargate, was a sour reminder of the work his bad knees would have to do.

"Colonel, what is the situation," came the General's voice through O'Neill's helmet radio.

"We've searched the area. It's a castle but not like the ones from history class. We're on the edge of a cliff and the engineers say it's a miracle this thing is not at the bottom of the ocean. They've requested materials be sent through the gate to prevent collapse during the seasonal storms Ernest has told us about," reported the Colonel.

"I'll have supplies sent through as soon as possible," said the General.

O'Neill turned another corner in what he was realizing was a _very _large castle. A hole in the roof let him see a flying animal about the size of an owl circling close to the castle, it was covered in scales.

"Definitely not Earth."

* * *

**February 28, ****1996**

**Briefing Room - SGC**

The project leaders composed of General West, Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Catherine Langford, and other assorted members of the base had assembled back in the briefing room on Earth. Doctor Jackson had several pictures up on a projector composed of writing and hieroglyphics from the alien world.

"Doctor Jackson, what can you tell us?" asked General West.

"Well, General, this is going to revolutionize how we view -Achu!- excuse me travel causes my allergies to.. well anyways, the stargate seemed to have just made them worse. Anyway, our view of ancient civilizations needs be completely rethought, there is writing here that is like Norse, Latin, Egyptian, and another completely alien language!"

"While this is truly _fascinating _Doctor can you tell us anything substantial?"

"You don't understand, this is substantial! This is proof of alien influence in ancient earth cultures and the different writings mean more than one! Mythology could be routed in fact, gods and goddesses might be how early humans explained these advanced civilizations!" expressed the Doctor.

"What does the writing _say, _Doctor Jackson?" the General was getting impatient.

"Ah yes, this is especially remarkable," Doctor Jackson pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "The earlier writings are not easily translated, I hypothesize they came to earth longer ago than whoever was in Egypt. The result is that their languages changed over time and are harder to understand due to changes in word meaning and other changes in dialect; because while the one language is structured like latin it is also extremely different at the same time."

"But, from what little I have managed to translate that world was a meeting place between four races in a great alliance. The writing from each race is not truly significant, the holographic projector _is_ however remarkable; it seems the races first communicated by using atoms as a language," explained Jackson as he flipped through his slide show.

"Remarkable, they must have used each atoms as a letter creating an alphabet from the building blocks of the universe," said an awed Catherine Langford.

"Yes, that place must be where the races first came together in order to learn each other's languages. That being said the races probably had no use for this location once they were able to translate into each others language, but this could give us insight into the history of each race; if such information was shared at the alien world, " explained Doctor Jackson.

"What about Ra?" General West asked, always thinking about potential threats.

"I'll recap what we've learned for those of us who were not here for the translation in the gate room. Ra, who is some kind of parasitic alien, could no longer take hosts on his home world. He traveled through the stars when he came upon Earth. He found humans are the perfect hosts as well as source of labor. He dominated and ruled over the rest of his race; this is important because it implies that there are more aliens like Ra around the galaxy. From Earth Ra spread out his domain conquering or destroying any opposition he came across," said Doctor Jackson.

"What happened Doctor. Why did Ra abandon the alien world, how did he come in its possession in the first place. Is he still out there, and what about us?" asked an archeologist in the back of the room.

"Ah well. I don't know why yet but the world was abandoned by the four races of the alliance. Ra came upon the world and claimed it because the alliance was very powerful and having the world in his possession showed how great he was. The Egyptian writings end there, however there is newer writings in the norse like language. It accounts that the Asgard, one of the great races, were sickened by the actions of Ra and his race and restored the alliance between two of the other great races of the alliance. These races were the 'Nox' and 'Furlings'. The 'Ancients' were no longer in 'Midgard', which I think is the Milky Way, except for a few that were 'physically absent but spiritually present' which makes no sense really," the Doctor paused to rub his glasses on his shirt.

"The Asgard, Nox, and Furlings came to their meeting place in great ships that stuck Ra from the sky. In a single battle they destroyed more than half the ships he had ever built and erased any of his presence from the world except for the castle which the stargate is in. There is no more mention of earth, direct or indirect, in the writings so I could not tell you why Ra left Earth or how the gate got buried," Doctor Jackson told the room, "This does not say Ra was defeated though, the alliance fell apart. The Nox stopped believing in any form of violence, the Asgard had more pressing matters, and the Furlings made a disappearing act like the 'Ancients'."

"Doctor Jackson what can you tell me about these aliens?" asked General West.

"I haven't got far into the great alliance's writings, but I have some. The 'Ancients', 'Alterans' as their writings refer to them, came to this galaxy millions of years ago and seeded it with life. They placed a network of stargates throughout the galaxy to help trade and interaction not only between themselves but newly advanced civilizations. They watched as the other three great races grew into advanced civilizations and made contact with each of them with the request of a meeting at the planet we have found.

The Asgard were very scientific and had a great thirst for ever increasing knowledge, they were actually from a nearby galaxy. The Nox were always pacifist, and as I said they took it to an extreme later on after fighting Ra. The Furlings, well, I'm not actually sure what most of this translates too. In all of it makes no sense to me, I'd need a refrence to start a translation. For the ancients, well; most of these words have no translations because they discuss science we've only recently began to explore. For a full understanding of these languages I will need more examples, context, full research into the atomic language, this is a life's work here."

"I want reports ready to send to the president ASAP, dismissed."

* * *

**March 3, 1996**

**Oval Office - Washington, DC**

"Mr. President there simply is no way for the allocation of so many funds without bring more people into the project," Nicholas Weeks explained to the President.

"Nicholas I don't are how you do it but I want you to make it happen," ordered the President.

"Yes, Mr. President. I've also done the research you've asked for and found several suitable locations for the base. I particularly like the one in Alaska, it is isolated enough that no one would be looking at anything we wouldn't want them too; construction can begin as soon as you okay. General Hammond has been convinced to stay out of retirement and is currently on the way to Cheyenne Mountain. I've pulled the files on our top operatives in DEVGRU, CAG, MARSOC, Force Recon, ISA, Rangers, and SAD for you to see for the project," Weeks told the President as he laid a stack of files on his desk.

"Very well. I want you to contact General Hammond when he arrives on base and tell him to put together a thorough defensive strategy for the stargate. I don't like the idea that this Ra was using humans as his slave force, maybe one day he'll be coming back for more," said President Clinton.

"Sir I think we need to consider the ramifications of what we have learned about Ra," started Weeks, "There is the possibility he has taken and cultivated human populations as slaves on _other worlds_. Not to mention that Ra has either forgotten or ignored earth since the ancient Egyptians, but if we start blundering through the stargate there is the potential for getting back on his radar. From Doctor Jackson's translation it is obvious that he has the ability to easily escape gravity into space and then quickly travel between the stars. This shows an advanced grasp of technology; including at the least some form of faster than light travel. We can't fight an enemy that bombs us from orbit, it is like air superiority to the extreme!"

"Are you saying we should forget about this? What the stargate could teach us alone could accelerate our understanding of physics hundreds of years. What we find beyond? Thousands. Hiding from a threat does not solve it," said the President in exasperation.

"No, no, no," said Weeks as he paced the room, gathering his thoughts, "What we need to do is be more careful. The earth must be kept safe. _If_ Ra is still out there and turns hostile, a most likely occurrence, then we can't let him or his kind know who they are fighting. We should stage our operations off world, no risks can be taken with bringing threats to our home. No mention of earth can be on our soldiers, if we fight Ra then it will have to be in the shadows with no mentions of earth or our capabilities. No man can be taken alive, no stargate addresses can be given to our bases. Returning scouts will have to first dial a buffer to hide our locations."

The President nodded along with his secretary, "Not to mention the stargate will eventually become public, if not for a hundred years it will one day when the world begins taking steps to reach other planets; our actions will be picked over with a fine comb. Priority must be put on obtaining Ra's technology for R&amp;D as well as intelligence."

* * *

**March 5, 1996**

**Sublevel 27 - SGC**

"General, welcome to the SGC," said Colonel O'Neill as he saluted General Hammon.

"At ease, Colonel," said General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill relaxed and walked with the general toward the gate room.

"I have prepared several reports from teams on the alpha site, the world we have connected to, along with a request from Doctor Jackson for more archaeologist be assigned to him for translations," the colonel told the general, "I've also put together a request for material I believe will be necessary for the defense of the alpha site."

"Very well, Colonel. Unfortunately the candidates Doctor Jackson has may be limited, security is being tightened around the whole program. The President is taking special interest in the stargate."

"Sir?"

"He has created the Department of Homeworld Security as a new secret department answering directly to him. Under their jurisdiction is us at Stargate Command (SGC) and the new Strategic Intelligence Department (SID) who are tasked with keeping the stargate and anything related under wraps. We can expect more sub departments to be added with time," General Hammond said.

"This just seemed to get a bit bigger," remarked the Colonel, "Personally I would have called it the MIB..."

"That's not all. We've got new transfers coming in from various SpecOps branches. A few delta operative and others will be on base shortly for the next mission," said the General.

"Well I guess we'll just have to show them how it's done... sir," replied O'Neill with a smirk.

* * *

**March 26, ****1996**

**Stargate Room - SGC**

The stargate engaged with its signature whirlpool explosion. The team assembled in front of the gate consisted of various members of elite US military groups. The new M4 modification of the M16 was prevalent among the group, one soldier had an M40A1 sniper. The group stepped through the wall of water in the stargate when the go ahead was given from the general.

The soldiers turned flashlight on upon arrival in the dark room. Groups of four slip off to secure the structure that they had arrived in.

"Colonel, we have an animal outside the building. It seems domesticated, possible signs of civilization. Over."

O'Neill pressed the talk button on his radio, "Roger that, you have go ahead for recon. Stay out of sight. Over."

"General we have secured the arrival building, no signs of life, same as the probe reported. It's a desert, we will probably need additional water sooner than expected," O'Neill reported back through the gate.

"Affirmative, Colonel. Remember your scheduled check in. General Hammond, Out."

The gate shut off as the SGC stopped providing power to the stargate.

* * *

**March 26, 1996**

**Deseret, A Pyramid, and More Desert - Doctor Jackson's Address**

O'Neill had his team setup an encampment outside the pyramid over looking the small primitive settlement that had been discovered south of the pyramid that housed the stargate. The presence of the pyramid caused one of the former ISA operatives to remark on Doctor Jackson's theory that they were used to land large spaceships. That was one of the main reasons that O'Neill had the team move outside the pyramid.

Regardless, the low temperatures at night in the desert caused the team to seal up in tents within their sleeping bags to keep war. A fire would alert the nearby village to their presence. A former SEAL was now outside patrolling the area with another Delta operative in case they were discovered by the nearby village.

"Colonel O'Neill I think you might want to see this," that was Lt. Adams the SEAL on the radio.

O'Neill left his tent to see what was going on. The two men on patrol were looking through a infrared spotters scope down at the village they had discovered.

"What is it," the colonel asked.

"They're gathering up some kind of ore, its being dragged by animal from farther east. They must have a mine or larger settlement that way. Its all being gathering it up but the thing is that I have not seen any kind of forge down there, its like some king of offering."

The colonel looked through the scope and saw the sight that had been described.

"We'll report it tomorrow at the check-in. Otherwise, lets get the camouflage up. This wind should cover our tracks."

* * *

**March 27, 1996**

**Encampment - Doctor Jackson's Address**

O'Neill was speaking to the general over radio when the storm started kicking up.

"Yes sir, just like an offering _to their god._ I've got a bad feeling, and I've learnt to trust that kind of thing of the years," said the colonel.

You could heard the sand against the side of the tent as he talked. The colonel walked towards the exit of the tent to see what weather had arrived.

"Colonel, we have a situation," the yell came from outside.

The colonel shielded his eyes from the sun as he arrived outside the tent, squinting he saw a shape in the sky. As it descended O'Neill could make out the shape of a ship descending into the atmosphere.

"General I have eyes on a ship descending from the atmosphere, its kicking up a lot-a wind."

"Say again."

"A big honking space ship is coming in to land on the pyramid. God damn it, I owe Kowalski twenty bucks! Jackson was right," exclaimed the Colonel.

* * *

_The Strategic Intelligence Department was created by President Bill Clinton with the goal of maintaining a shroud of secrecy around the stargate and any associated operations. The SID believes in a philosophy of prevention; the elimination of threats before they can develop. _

_The SID can preform the most thorough background checks of any intelligence agency in the world and has constant tails on many of the high profile targets related to the Stargate. Surveillance of any stargate personnel can begin at random and the disappearance of any stargate personnel, even someone as insignificant as a cook, will be noticed at once. _

_The Director of the SID leads the department in decisions, but does not actually have absolute power of the SID. The Director can, and has often, come under surveillance himself by SID operatives to insure that the head of the SID has not been compromised. This is not to say that SID operatives are highly independent, that is not true, just that the President has ultimate authority and uses it to insure that the Director is loyal to the cause. _

_The nature of the SID; keeping information about the stargate secret, has led the SID to heavily invest in infiltrating foreign intelligence agencies. The SID will know at the slightest mention of the Stargate in a foreign intelligence agency. To aid in this endeavor the SID has large access to the CIA, although the CIA is largely unaware of the SID. E__ven what the Director of the CIA has been told is mostly false._

_The SID particularly prides itself in its technological advancements; believing the infiltration of computers can be just as useful as having a mole at the top of an organization. The SID has developed the most advanced offensive and defensive cyberwarfare team (CWT) on earth, SID operatives often try track down notorious internet hackers to learn their trade in exchange for freedom (but never trust them enough to bring them into the SID). _

_Much of the SID is made of talented young individuals that were approached early in their lives and molded into the perfect agents. SID members swear an oath to the president and the country upon becoming full agents. _

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.

* * *

A/N: Hey readers. Here's chapter three, review if you would like to. It would mean a lot to me.

* * *

_Medical Report on Off-World Bacteria and Viruses - Doctor Janet Fraiser - Chief Medical Officer of Stargate Command_

_The prospect of bringing foreign diseases back to earth was one major concern of the Apollo mission to the moon. Upon return astronauts were put in biological isolation garments and a mobile quarantine facility in case of dangerous microbes on the moon. These concerns were found to be unnecessary, but such precaution must be considered for the stargate program. _

_Ernest Littlefield has proven that the planet he has visited is not immediately dangerous, but samples of the ground were still taken to insure no gems would be brought to earth. The germs that were present were of no significance because without humans to force their evolution the germs did not evolve. The bacteria and viruses found were of no danger to our immune system, not to mention antibiotics._

_Furthermore__, the alien races who met at the castle must have been advanced enough to eliminate any dangerous contagions. (Even if they did not I doubt we would be affected by contagions that evolved to attack another species) _

_However, the humans on the second alien planet could have caused the evolution of new harmful microbes. Luckily, because they appear to be in the bronze age they would not have created drug resistant strains that we could not treat._

_If these humans were taken from earth (as translated from Doctor Jackson) we can assume that any bacteria has developed along the same lines as on Earth, except only not developing drug resistance because the humans we have met have not had the modern medical drugs (an advanced society could have dangerous drug resistant bacteria)._

_On the flip side we could see the arrival of many new viruses, of which antibiotics would have no effect (and anti-virals are not nearly as effective as anti-bacterials). Ramses V had a pustular rash which many believe is evidence that small pox had been prevalent for many thousands of years. It is possible the native of the second alien world could have the small pox virus in its population and could reintroduce it to Earth upon contact._

_I __recommend immediate inoculation of our personnel with all possible vaccinations and new ways for the safeguarding of Earth from potentially lethal diseases to be brought to _

* * *

**March 30, 1996**

**Briefing Room - SGC**

The away team that had visited Doctor Jackson's address had just arrived and was quickly sent to a debriefing.

"I honestly do not know what to tell you General. The ship was a pyramid and landed on the one housing the stargate. It released two fighters which strafed the native settlement before heading off in the direction that the ores came from, presumably to strafe whatever settlement is there. Here is the thing. These were energy weapons being used to strafe, and there was nothing on the outside that provided thrust," the colonel reported.

"Threat assessment, Colonel?" Asked the now visibly worried general.

"To be honest? Minimal. It had an open canopy meaning limited speed and altitude, while the wings carried no other ordinance or rails to hold anything. In fact the main body seemed to be only a small bit larger than a cockpit would need, which is probably taken up entirely by an engine. The two energy weapons were out to the side of the cockpit, making hitting a target in front of you very hard. The craft had no flaps so its engine must control every aspect of flight. _I_ could design a better aircraft. The turns seemed extremely wide, but that could just be because the craft had no threats. The thing seems to be designed to intimidate, and considering the primitive natives of the world it does its job very well. But heck, even if the thing is indestructible a few bursts to take out the unprotected pilot wouldn't take too much skill."

"And these energy weapons?"

"Slow moving shots of yellow energy. From the observed hits on the village they caused extreme heat but the explosion from them was not too extreme. Regardless, it would be very effective as a weapon," said O'Neill.

"And afterwards?" asked the general.

"The planes made a vertical landing with their wingtips folded when troops from the pyramid ship arrived. They looked human, and had the symbol of Ra painted on their foreheads. They carried staves shaved similarly to the energy weapons on the fighter, they had no sights for aiming, seemed rather cumbersome, and overall just poorly designed, the medieval metal armor that they wore is odd considering the," O'Neill accounted.

"It appears your translations were correct, Doctor Jackson, except humans are also used by Ra as soldiers," the General thought out loud, "And the pyramid ship?"

"It was a good bit larger than the pyramid but you need to consider the middle was hollow to allow for landing on the pyramid. It's slow descent caused major wind and minor sand storms in what was obviously a very controlled landing. After a while we observed Ra's ship opening up on the top for unknown reasons."

"Colonel, what was your overall impression?"

"What we saw made no sense. The soldiers and planes had powerful weapons and advanced engines but were otherwise medieval. The soldiers literally walked in lines like back in napoleon's time and seemed completely unprofessional. Their armor was chainmail and slate, sometimes with weird bird helmets. Everything about the designs of their hardware seemed unpractical for people with access to advanced technology," said the confused colonel.

"Excuse me, General." interrupted Doctor Jackson from where he was standing in the room.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"It actually makes a lot of sense to me. From what we know of Ra from the Egyptians we know that Ra was worshiped as a god. If our hypothesizes is correct he is just an alien with advanced technology. However, when Ra took humans to be his soldiers it makes sense that he would limit technology so as to not risk the soldiers losing belief in his godhood. Complex weapons, armor, planes, etc. would require teaching the soldiers, something Ra would want to prevent at all costs," explained Doctor Jackson.

"Regardless of Ra's reasons; Colonel, do you believe Ta's soldiers could be defeated?" asked Hammond.

"Easily. They did not seem to notice our presence, or if they did think we were natives. After their departure we followed footprints to a ring shaped device in the floor of the pyramid; if anything like the stargate it was probably how they got from the ship to the ground. A trap could be setup to infiltrate the ship at the ring and if the soldiers are as terrible as I believe we can easily take the ship. If Ra proves a problem? That's what C4 is for," replied O'Neill.

"I'd have to contact the president, but when do you think Ra will return?"

"Based on the amount of ore the natives offered to him and the speed at which they bring more to the village I'd say that we have a few months if not more," O'Neill told Hammond.

"Very well, I expect mission reports from each of the team members. Dismissed."

The general retreated to his office after receiving salutes from his subordinates.

* * *

**April 4, 1996**

**Oval Office - Washington, DC **

"Mr. President I have put together the report on BLUE BOOK that you asked for," Weeks said to President Clinton.

Normally the President's secretary would not bother him during the small amount of free time he had, but Weeks knew the President would want to hear the report as soon as possible.

The President waved his secretary in while finishing up reading the file in his hands. Weeks placed down several large files on his desk, the young man always went overboard but at least he highlighted and made notes.

The President reached down and flipped a switch below his desk to activate various counter surveillance technologies.

"General Scott has settled in as the head of Homeworld Security and is finalizing the plans for the construction of the Alaska base. I also have the personnel list for when construction ends and the base comes operational, it is in the files."

"Good. And the mission to Jackson's address?"

"The general just sent his report, also on your desk; the team observed a ship of Ra's land on a pyramid which housed the stargate. It is unknown if Ra is aboard. The military forces were a very strange mix of advanced and primitive technology, Doctor Jackson attributes this to Ra keeping his subjects thinking he is a god. Regardless, Colonel O'Neill believes a quick strike could be very successful in taking over the ship. In fact all the members of the away team seemed to agree that Ra's soldiers would be easily overpowered in a ground fight, but if Ra has a ship in orbit with the energy weapons that were displayed then a ground fight wouldn't matter."

"Why would a first strike be necessary?"

"The reports clearly show Ra's soldiers are as malicious as Doctor Jackson's translation led us to believe. Fighters strafed the villages for no reason other than terror, and the soldier beat many of the villagers quite severely before taking a tribute of ore that the villagers are forced to mine. A first strike not only would stop these terrible actions but also provide us access to extremely advanced technology and information."

"Hmm... anything else?"

"After Ra left the planet Hammond sent another team to gather a sample of the ore the natives are mining. The sample was sent to groom lake facility under heavy guard and the scientist told it was found from a meteor. It has been code named EX-1. Early mass spectrometry show the element is stable with an atomic number somewhere above 130, it is a superconductor, and extremely explosive. That's just from initial testing, but if Ra is interested there must be even more uses," said the excited secretary.

"Well then, getting more must be a priority. Is that all?" asked the President.

"Not quite Mr. President. A Captain Samantha Carter has made several breakthroughs regarding the stargate. She is among the group that is studying the device found with the stargate on the alpha site, of which Doctor Jackson has reported was named Heliopolis. The device uses a form of crystal computing that we have no idea about. The device dials an address, communicates, and powers the gate wirelessly. Luckily, Captain Carter has found a way to interface with the device. She reported that it seemed to be designed to allow for less advanced technology to connect to it but much of the device is restricted."

"What is so special about it, can we not dial the gate with our own computers perfectly fine?"

"Actually, no. The few other addresses found at Heliopolis would not connect, it is unlikely all of them are no longer working. Captain Carter has determined through the very, _very_ small amount of data gleamed from the device is responsible for a host of complex actions regarding the stargate. While Heliopolis and the other planets are close enough to connect with Earth by manually dialing, Captain Carter says that one of the device's jobs is to help connect to gates far away by making calculations for things like stellar drift and obstructions in space. We are not sure how yet but the stargate sends a ping through a network when it wants to connect somewhere, information is sent back to make the connection; while Heliopolis is easy enough to connect to other places need the device's help," explained Weeks.

"With the device will we be able to connect anywhere?" asked President Clinton.

"Not with this device, sir. The device was damaged in the crystals and however it produced power no longer works. Captain Carter, however, has assured us that her team can produce a program that will be able to simulate the device, which they are calling a Dial Home Device (DHD). While obviously we won't be able to completely do the job of this advanced piece of technology, we should be able to use the stargate."

"If Captain Carter does not succeed we may need to take the device from Doctor Jackson's planet. How is the SID progressing?"

"Slowly, it is crucial that all the founding members are completely loyal to the cause. Great pains have been taken to ensure no leaks will occur from those that have been recruited, even the smallest doubt will reject a candidate. General Scott managed to steal some of the best from other departments to get the ball rolling. Already operating procedures, contingencies, and the likes are being put together to keep anything about the stargate from getting into enemy hands," said the secretary.

The President thought on the information that had been given to him. If Ra's ship could be taken then the US could be pushed forward hundreds of years in technology, but without it the Earth would be left in the dark to the dangers of the galaxy. Hopefully Ra would not return to the planet too soon. He had approved for a new military base to be built in Alaska to house the stargate. The Cheyenne Mountain Complex would not be able to support the operations of the stargate program if it grew in the way he envisioned.

Not to mention that there needed to be a place for R&amp;D, training, and manufacturing to be done for the stargate program that would not risk leaking information. Area 51 at groom lake might be able to satisfy the stargate program's needs, but Clinton wanted a place nearby the stargate that could focus entirely on technology gained through extraterrestrial exploration. Also, NORAD was above the SGC and it was just a security disaster waiting to happen.

The president knew what the base would be like in general, although General Scott was still having the details ironed out. Just like Cheyenne Mountain the base would be built into a mountain but in a remote area of Alaska. The mountain chosen curved around to form a horseshoe that enclosed a rather large area that would house an airfield, the mountain was also not in path of commercial flights.

The base would be designed unlike any before it because the stargate provided another entrance for enemies. Defenses would be designed to fight intruders coming from inside the base through the stargate instead of just outside the base. The stargate teams being put together from various special operations units would find their home in then new, yet to be named, base.

Ultimately, though, the plan was to not stage operations from Earth but to have another base off world. It was hoped that if enemies wished to attack they would attack the off world staging point and not Earth, also any aliens would be taken to the off world staging base too.

* * *

_Cheyenne Mountain Complex _

_The home of NORAD and USNORTHCOM, Cheyenne Mountain Complex houses a large part of the early detection of the United States of America. Originally built during the height of the Cold War the complex was designed to be an impenetrable fortress to detect and then coordinate the defense of the US. Close by, Peterson Air Force Base can launch planes within minutes to intercept attack on cheyenne mountain or to send retaliatory strikes at enemy nations. _

_The complex became less important after the end of the cold war, with the coordination of anti-drug smuggling becoming a main purpose in the 1990s. __Never the less it is still fully operational, waiting for enemy aircraft to trip its radar. With tons of rock, concrete, and meter thick blast doors the mountain is rated for a 30 megaton explosion as close as one mile. A large tunnel running through the mountain allows the shockwave to pass through instead of building up at the blast doors. _

_Beneath NORAD and USNORTHCOM in the complex are many additional sub levels not know to the public. Originally built for nuclear missile silos, these levels had been mostly unused until President Clinton assigned Catherine Langford to do research into the stargate there._

* * *

**Thanks for reader, new chapter coming soon.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and for the suggestions :)!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.

Back again. Thanks to the people who reviewed, reading them meant a lot to me. If anyone has any suggests on how to improve my writing or point out mistake (grammatical or with the story itself) it would be much appreciated. Also I'm thinking about adding locations and dates at each page break; tell me what you think about it.

* * *

_Operational Manual 60A-9-1-3_

Close Quarters Combat - Overview

_For Official Use Only_

_Close Quarters Combat (CQC) usually involves small teams using submachine guns or personal defense weapons to clear a vehicle or structure from enemy combatants. Contact with the enemy is usual short range less than 30m and firefights are often decided by the time the attackers get off a few burst of fire. _

_Law enforcement often moves __methodically through a building behind ballistic shields and mirrors to look around corners. This type of search and clear is used when a suspect is within a known location that also contact non-combatants, who can be safely removed from the premise. Slow moving CQC provides the most safety for law enforcement and non-combatants within the area._

_In higher stakes situations with hostages, explosives, or heavily armed combatants; a speed clear of the area is required. Attackers want to quickly insert into the building and defeat opponents before the defenders can reorganize or plan a counter attack. Quick clears can be failed from the start in case of hostage situations, bomb explosion, or evidence destruction._

_Attackers wish to maintain momentum when moving through the target building by quickly entering through precise explosives placements, helicopter insertion on rooftops, grappling down walls, or any other quick insert that can provide a physiological advantage to the attackers. Surprise can allow attackers to eliminate the enemy before they even know they are there. One key for attackers is to quickly move through entry points and escape the dangerous funnel that is created by defenders __guarding the entry._

_..._

_Most PDWs fire small but high velocity rounds and closely resemble sub machine guns. PDW are designed to bridge submachine guns and carbine, with the best balance of ammunition capacity, size, penetrating power, and accuracy. Though not reaching extreme popularity, PDWs have found a small role with heavily armed police forces and special forces. The applications for CQC particularly appealing to these groups. _

...

_The __Heckler &amp; Koch MP5 was designed in the 1960s as a 9mm __submachine gun and has become one of the most widely used sub machine guns in the world. With over 100 variants it can perform a multitude of tasks and fit into almost any role. It is important to note that the 9mm round has low stopping power and has been subject to some concern that police forces may be vulnerable to combatants in heavy body armor wielding armor piercing weapons. _

_The P90 personal defense weapon was designed by FN Herstal in 1986 to provide a small but powerful weapon for special forces, counter terrorist squads, support personnel, and vehicle crew. With a bullpen design, reflex sights, and fully ambidextrous controls the P90 is a leading firearm in technology. A unique top mounted magazine running flush to the top of the weapon provides 50 of FN's small but high velocity 5.7x28mm rounds; designed to replace older pistol and submachine gun ammunition that has trouble piercing body armor. _

_..._

* * *

**April 7, 1996**

**Secret Military Construction Site - Alaska - 1996**

Construction of a new military installation in Alaska began soon after the return of Colonel O'Neill's team from the alien world. A mountain was picked for its horseshoe shape that would provide perfect protection for an air base in the valley. For quick construction BLU-82 bombs were dropped to flatten forest and allow helicopters to land and begin offloading supplies for the runways.

The full extent of the base would not be recognized for a long time, construction in the wilderness of Alaska was extremely difficult. Still, a single runway had already been constructed to allow for large transport planes to bring in construction materials and workers. The base was constructed for several reasons; most importantly the remote location would be perfect for stargate operations.

Cheyenne mountain was too close to civilian populations and anything out of the ordinary, which the stargate could certainly give, would be noticed. Self destruction of the base in case of a foothold by enemy forces could cause panic in nearby colorado springs and would hurt the US by also taking out NORAD.

By building a new base the stargate could have a location specifically tailored to its operation. Hallways were designed for defense incase of attackers coming from the stargate and a motor pool would have direct access to the stargate. The control room would be in a bunker far away from the stargate it controlled and several security rooms would liter the base, people constantly watching camera feeds for anything suspicious.

The mountain would also house some of the Unites State's first underground hangars. Planes would taxi from the outside runways into the mountain where they along with any cargo could be hidden from view. The hangars would also provide protection for parked aircraft in the case of an attack on the base.

The mountain complex itself would be a labyrinth of rooms and corridors. Occasionally a corridor would branch off and lead to a platform on the surface of the mountain, surface-to-air missiles and flak cannons would be ready for deployment at a moments notice. MIM-104 Patriot missiles could shoot out at mach 5 to intercept enemy jets, ground based Phalanx CIWS gatling guns could target cruise missiles and other air to ground ordinance, and developmental RIM-161A missiles could theoretically intercept ballistic missiles.

The RIM missiles were extremely important to surviving a nuclear attack. Cheyenne Mountain Complex had been designed when nukes could be miles off the target or miss entirely, new ballistic missiles had pinpoint accuracy that even the lowest levels of Cheyenne Mount would be destroyed by.

Defensive emplacements around the mountain were sealed off from the rest of the base by blast doors closed 24/7 and explosives ready to collapse their tunnels as a last resort; to deny enemies an entry point into the base. It was doubtful that an enemy would get to a defensive position, however, as they were all on the inside of the mountain and facing the valley that the airfield was being constructed in. Attacks would have to come in from the open part of the horseshoe mountain where defenses would be the strongest, climbing up and over the mountains would be possible but impractical for a large army; the possibility would be prepared for anyways.

This base would be known by several names to confuse anyone that got there hands on classified papers. The base would be home to Stargate Command and often be referenced as the SGC , officially it would be called Facility Sierra-1 but oftentimes the base and surrounding area would be called the code word 'MOUNTAIN HOUSE'.

The SID used many names and code words to keep stargate related information secret. The word stargate was never to be used, instead the code name 'BLUE POOL'. The overall project was called 'BLUE BOOK' but even that code word was hardly ever revealed.

* * *

**May 15, 1996**

**SGC - Alaska**

Colonel O'Neill was overseeing the deployment of motion sensors around the base of the new SGC. He had several teams around the base of the mountain all drilling the small devices into trees, the ground was often covered in snow and would negate the sensor during the winter. Planting the sensors had been a huge hassle, and they were only being placed within the valley of the mountains. The other side of the mountain would be under surveillance by occasional sensors, but would mostly rely on thermal camera until more sensors could be planted.

O'Neill carefully observed his surroundings while overseeing the teams planting the devices, he wanted to know his home turf. Coming under attack was always a possibility no matter your location. Trees covered the mountains and valley, some still with snow on top, but let up as they reach a shallow but wide river that ran down one mountain and through the valley. The river had several areas where it wove around into wide gravel banks before forming up once more and continuing on.

The bright yellow of construction vehicles stuck out like a sore thumb against the green mountain background. O'Neill could see up higher on the mountains where crews were pouring concrete for what would be the air defense platforms. The tops of the mountain already held several radar installations that were covered by camouflage. They would mostly be used for tracking aircraft and guiding the SAM launchers, a larger phased array would be built by the airfields to detect missiles and link with the national AEGIS Ballistic Missile Defense System.

A massive C-5 galaxy transport flew low over his head and began landing at the new airfield. He could only imagine the cargo that could be inside; weapons, concrete, rebar, a supercomputer? Who knew.

O'Neill was rather impressed by what had been designed for the defense of the mountain, but none of it held a candle to the literal kill zone that was situated around the stargate. Deep within the mountain was the embarkation room in which the stargate was flush against the wall of a semi circular room. The room itself was massive so that vehicles could line up to move through the gate. Emplacements in the floor held machine guns and even an AT4 unguided missile launcher. Similar defenses were behind the semicircular wall opposite the stargate, only waiting for an attack to pop out. Said wall was thick reinforced concrete.

Four massive elevators could bring supplies or vehicles to the stargate room. Two elevators were located directly to the left and right of the stargate and were built into the wall. Another two were in the wall opposite the stargate. The elevators could transport massive loads from several floors above and below the stargate. The elevators had blast doors that would need a very large explosion to open, and even then the elevators could be rendered inoperable by several means.

The stargate itself was protected by a titanium iris that could theoretically prevent matter from forming, killing anyone who tried to enter uninvited. When not in use the gate would move backwards into a cutout in the concrete wall, rendering it buried. The stargate would act like it was buried due to the concrete inside it, preventing incoming connection from forming.

Nuclear warheads were going to be transported to the SGC in a week to setup a thorough self destruct. The nukes would require multiple codes to activate or defuse, in effort to make the process secure.

The rest of the base had large barracks for military personnel that were surprisingly luxurious; which made sense for a base in Alaska that anticipated extremely long deployment times. O'Neill had heard that the current armory was going to be expanded to a ridiculous size and that the hardware available for stargate personnel was practically everything and the kitchen sink. He just hoped he could get the Simpsons here.

He had heard talk of other facilities begin built within the same mountain for science and other such stuff but had not really heard anything except that the military part of the SGC would only have one connection to any other part of the SGC for security reasons.

* * *

**July 9, 1996**

**Briefing Room - SGC**

The military part of the SGC had been built rapidly in only a few months, the scale of the operation obviously meant that the President wanted Sierra-1 built immediately. Considering it took several years to finish Cheyenne mountain, the SGC was an engineering miracle by comparison.

More and more special operations soldiers had been sent to the SGC over that time, turning the base into one of the largest concentrations of special forces soldiers in the United States. All the soldiers had been slated into a series of stargate teams with four or more people in each one.

With the limited information on Ra, his worlds, his army, and his tactics; the usefulness of these small teams was unknown. However, in anticipation of CQC on Ra's ship the teams had been assembled to participate in the operation.

Regardless, O'Neill knew that with the number of possible stargate combinations and the known addresses from Heliopolis there was plenty of opportunity for exploring through the stargate for these SpecOps teams.

The SG teams had trained extensively since arriving at the SGC, if nothing more than to provide cohesion between each other. Close quarters combat had been a major focus of the training, but the briefing on the actual mission to Ra's ship was only just being given.

"Operation: FIRSTSTRIKE involve the participation of all the SG teams in this room. You will be armed with your choice of close quarter combat weapon and standard equipment load out for an attack on Ra's space ship. Ra is an alien that once ruled the Egyptians on Earth and now over the primitive humans on the planet from the stargate cover stones. Ra rules as a god through technology and terror, and forces the humans to work as slave labor," explained O'Neill.

"The president is highly interested in obtaining technology that has been demonstrated to us when we observed Ra visit the planet. Most significant being the energy weapons and what appears to be a reactionless engine. The capture of Ra, codenamed 'RED GIANT', is a secondary objective. His appearance is unknown, but the possibility of him controlling a human host is hinted at by translations from Doctor Jackson," continued O'Neill. He nodded to a member of SG-3 that had his hand raised.

"Sir, what kind of intel do we have on the capabilities of his soldiers?" asked the formed Delta operative.

"Only observations from the previous mission to the planet, which is the whole point of this op: to gain intelligence. We hardly know what's in our solar system, the rest of the galaxy might as well not be there for all we know. The soldiers we saw often had bird like helmets on, but those without were humans with tattoos on their forehead. Its safe to say that Ra has turned them all into fanatics that would happily die for their 'god'. The metal armor does not look that advanced, and the weapons aren't designed very practicaly. If the primitive humans from the planet are all they fight against I think they won't know what hit them when we storm the ship," replied O'Niell.

"What we _do_ know is within these mission briefings. To make up for our lack of intel we're gonna hit hard and fast. No doubt you can tell just how many teams are in on this by looking around the room, we're looking to storm the ship before they know what's going on. SG-5 has been on long term deployment to the planet and setup cameras around what we believe is an entrance to Ra's ship. When Ra arrives SG-5 will tell us during our regular check-in and watch the camera feed to see how to get into Ra's ship."

Within the folder passed out by the Colonel were pictures of Ra's soldiers, Ra's Ship, and among others the stargate-like circle on the pyramid floor believed to be the entry point to Ra's ship. With so little known there were plans for every possible situation and back-up plans incase those failed.

"Last time Ra spend three days on the planet, that will give us a window to prep for the mission once SG-5 reports in. We'll set up in the stargate room in the night and prepare an ambush for the soldiers that collected the ore offerings from the natives. From there we will infiltrate the ship and clear room by room until we have complete control. This op will be running from the alpha site and we will return there afterwards and undergo a decontamination period to ensure we are not under any influences from Ra. You will all memorize the address for the alpha site in case myself and/or the other team leaders are KIA."

* * *

_"Special Forces (Unites States Special Operations Forces: SOF, SpecOps, etc) are highly trained military personnel who engage in unconventional, asymmetric warfare. Often regarded as the best of the best, these soldiers are said to regularly undertake missions deemed too dangerous, too difficult, or simply out of the skill set of the regular ground pounders. With significant growth of special forces in the 20th century (especially during WW2) the use of SOF can seem to be a new phenomenon, but in reality can be traced far back into history (Ninjas being especially idolized by Hollywood__)_

_... _

_The United States has almost too many special operations to count, but a few easily stand out from the rest. Following is a list of some of the best (the order in which the groups follow is arbitrary)_

_Army Combine Applications Group (CAG) - Easily taking the number one spot of US special forces are the Delta forces. Not much is known except they are highly exclusive and the best of the best, if these soldiers are coming you might as well give up._

_US Army Intelligence Support Activity - These SpecOps soldiers are great at information gathering. They are practically spies that are just as good at killing the enemy as they are at going undercover. The information gathers by ISA units is vital to other special forces in completing their missions. _

_USMC Force Recon - Another intelligence gathering SpecOps group, the Marine Recon soldiers use unconventional warfare to support conventional warfare troops. Often deep behind enemy lines these soldiers are far from any friendly support and are said to consider a mission a failure if even on bullet is fired._

_USMC Amphibious Recon Platoons - Force Recon marines with a specific task, inspecting enemy defenses on a beach prior to a landing. These marines often have to navigate wire, walls, and mines before getting up close and personal with defensive fortifications all before sneaking away unseen. _

_Air Force Combat Controllers - These fly-boys are the heaven sent angels for other soldiers (even other SpecOps). They stealthily insert behind or near enemy lines and coordinate fire support for friendly units. (USMC Air Naval Gunfire Liaison Company - ANGLICO performs similar duties) (Tactical Air Control Party - similar duties)_

_US Navy SEALs - Special operators that work in the sea, air, and land. The SEALs are some of the better known SpecOps among the public but for good reason. Just as, if more, effective and stealthy as any of the other groups._

_US Navy SEAL Team 6 - Only second to the CAG, these SEALs are set apart from the others. Also known as Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU) these operators can do whatever is needed in any location. Also known as Rainbow because the team is subdivided by colors._

_US Army Rangers - Often called the Army's 'shock troopers' the 75th Ranger Regiment has four battalions of soldiers, all highly trained and extremely effective. These are special operation forces, but in the large numbers that other SpecOps lack._

_Army Green Berets - Considered a stepping stone to SpecOps like Delta from regular ground troops, these soldiers are no push over. Considered just as good as many of the other special forces on this list._

_Special Activities Division - CIA - These guys do the 'black-operations'. If you know about one of their missions... you probably won't for long. _

_Marine Scout Snipers - Some of the best snipers in the us military. These snipers are said to sometimes deploy to take out enemy VIPs from behind enemy lines, though unconfirmed. _

* * *

**Please review.. that is all.**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spring Break! Managed to get this chapter out to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.**

**Review responses:**

**GenoBeast: **Totally agree with you on keeping addresses knowledge limited. For the attack on Ra they use Heliopolis b/c it's the only planet other than earth they have. (**they way I'm writing it you only see an address when dialing out btw so attacking from earth is not a security risk**). And yeah the Goa'uld won't be completely underpowered or incompetent. I've got a couple ideas to make the Goa'uld more powerful and require adaptation from Earth, but that is down the road. Currently Heliopolis gate is powered by a bunch of generators and is manually dialed.

**GollyKins: **Thanks for reviewing! Clinton is an interesting president for sure. I think his failure to intervene in Rwanda would have definitely changed his mindset to be more active instead of passive, hence such a proactive approach with the stargate and acquiring tech from Ra. I think his focus on lowering US debt shows that he liked to make decisions based on long term goals, another reason I think he would invest in the stargate. Yet his actions in Yugoslavia show he could wield the big stick (at least later in his presidency).

**falseproffitt: **Thanks for the add to your community! :D

**crazyaolguy:** Thanks! Missed that one.

**ColonelPeroxide:** Agree with you totally. Thanks for the review!

**Lord Knightsky:** Where I'm taking this story? Your guess is as good as mine! :D haha, seriously though I have a general plan and then later maybe do some stuff in pegasus, maybe the ori, or even destiny (maybe crossovers?). Don't really know, but a very different conflict with the goa'uld is definitely in store. I don't think I will let Earth advance too fast (don't get me wrong they won't be de-clawed) but I'm gonna focus on asymmetric warfare and such. (There will be space battles don't worry). There might be international cooperation in this story, sure, but I don't think I'll add something like the IOA. After all, the US has all the cards with control of the stargate, why give that up with the IOA? I think other governments could have been persuaded to fund the SGC for a lot less than what is given in the show.

**Thanks also to everyone else that reviewed :D**

* * *

_Stargate Teams_

_Stargate teams are groups of four or more special operations forces. Each team can be highly specialized to one task or each member can be dedicated to a different skill set to give the team diversity. There are teams dedicated to: reconnaissance, exploration, long term observation, infiltration, direct assault, quick response, and more. Teams are assigned a color as their codename, but not always. Currently assigned colors are ..._

_SG1 - Green / __SG2 - Blue / __SG3 - Red / SG4 - Gold / SG5 - Black / SG6 - Purple / SG7 - Silver / SG8 - Brown / SG9 - Indigo / SG10 -Chrome_ / SG11 - _Bronze / SG12 - Teal / SG13 - Crimson / SG14 - Orange / SG15 - Copper / SG16 - Gray / SG17 - Emerald / SG18 - White / SG19 - Ruby / SG20 - Sapphire_

_... Stargate teams are very flexible and change in personnel_ does _happen_._ Team leaders, however, stay the same and new members are only assigned if they have skills needed to accomplish specialized tasks. Doctor Jackson, for example, can be assigned to any team to investigate matters of archeology._

* * *

**July 17, 1996**

"Black-5 to MOUNTAIN HOUSE, the RED GIANT had returned. Repeat, RED GIANT had returned. Initiating radio silence until checkpoint."

* * *

**July 18, 1996**

**Briefing Room - SGC**

"At their check in yesterday SG-5 reported that Ra had returned to the planet found by Doctor Jackson's address. They went silent and monitored the cameras in the pyramid and confirmed that Ra's soldiers use a point-to-point teleporter to get from the ship to the pyramid. To return the lead soldier hits a jewel on his bracer and rings similar to the stargate rose from the floor," Colonel O'Neill briefed the assorted SG teams.

"Operation: FIRST STRIKE has been approved by the president. We will infiltrated through the stargate and setup an ambush around the teleporter. As you know intel is limited and speed will be our friend. True enemy strength is unknown; however, the center of the ship is hollow to land on the pyramid and the top of the ship opens up during the day for unknown reasons. There is also a large hanger for fighters and we presume large sections are dedicated towards its engines, power, etc. Based on this we presume enemy strength no larger than a few hundred," said O'Neill.

The briefing did not carry on for much longer, the stargate teams having prepared extensively already. The special forces ranged from teams of four to sixteen in size and in total the operation would involve over two hundred and fifty soldiers.

Each member would be carrying weapons for close quarters combat, prevalent was the Heckler &amp; Koch MP5 but many also chose to carry the FN P90. The weapons all had custom modifications for the mission ahead with rails being the major addition. Each member had a liberal amount of stun grenades attached to themselves for room clearing.

With the unknown situation of Ra's ship there was equipment for every situation; C4 explosives, grenade launchers, a few night vision goggles, anything that might be needed.

The teams readied themselves in front of the stargate with SG-1, SG-2, and SG-3 leading. These teams would be the ones setting the ambush in the pyramid.

The stargate activated with its signature whirlpool of water before settling. The SG teams raced through the circle with their weapons up and safeties off.

A trio of thumps echoed through the room as silenced P90s spat forward death.

"Tangos down, clear ahead," came from a member of SG-2. The three soldiers of Ra did not have enough time to raise their weapons before each of them received accurately places shots to the head

"Clear Right," reported O'Neill, each team being assigned there own direction.

"Clear left," this time a member of SG-3. The SG teams moved the bodies off to the side before setting up their ambush. The limestone pillars that filled the room provided perfect cover for the hidden US military personnel. O'Neill ordered his men to extinguish the oil lamps littered around the room before fitting night vision goggles over their eyes.

The wait didn't take long before nine rings rose from the floor and a flash illuminated the room. Two arrivals had the folding animal helmets and four others were in the regular Ra armor. The ones with the helmets did not appear to be hampered by the dark and began moving out of the rings immediately.

The room lit up with muzzle flashes from the weapons of the stargate teams. Three of Ra's soldiers without helmets died immediately from the barrage but one was only hit on the plate armor over his chest. The 9mm projectiles failed to penetrate whatever Ra used to armor his soldiers. The return fired flared the room orange but the energy weapon only struck the back wall as vision was blinded by the darkness. A burst from a member of SG-3 put him down.

One of the soldiers with the animal shaped helmet was struck in his unprotected stomach and immediately fell to the ground. The remaining soldier of Ra survived fire to his helmet which resulting only in loud pings from the bullet impacts. The warrior quickly brought his weapon around to target his aggressor. A ball of orange leapt from his staff into the arm of the stargate member that had leaned out from cover.

"Shit! Red-3 is hit! I've got wounded!" yelled Colonel Makepeace, the leader of SG-3. Makepeace ran from cover, peppering the enemy while making his way to his teammate. Ra's soldier didn't survive this time.

The smell of burnt flesh filled the room from whatever weapon Ra's soldier had used.

"Dial the alpha site and send him through, tell them the match is lit," ordered O'Neill.

O'Neill looked over at the man being pushed through the stargate. His right arm was now a blackened mess where his bicep should have been. He was carefully lifted through the pool of water that was the stargate, but only the one carrying him went with. Every soldier was needed for this operation, and going to the alpha site and then coming back would be a waste of time.

Soon the SGC had been dialed, told the code word, and the connection cut. The limestone room was soon filled up with stargate teams, and only about a tenth of the people from earth had come through. These people would have just been in the way for the ambush earlier, which was why they had stayed behind.

O'Neill reached down for the radio attached to his chest, "Alright everyone listen up, 9mm can't penetrate their armor so aim for skin. Shoot them in the head and they died just like anyone else, the ones with funny hats have no armor on their stomachs, hit them there. Get Ready."

O'Neill and the rest of his team armed four stun grenades and placed them within the teleporter before hitting the stolen activator. Just like before, the rings shot up and flashed with light leaving nothing behind.

After a two count O'Neill led SG-1 and SG-2 into the rings. The rings had a diameter of about 7 meters which allowed for the eight soldiers to fit comfortably, some on a knee, enough so for each person to fight effectively.

A member of SG-4 activated the teleporter rings on the Colonel's go ahead.

The rings deposited the SG teams into an ornate room with a throne on one end with many steps leading up to it. On the other side were consoles of sorts; in the middle of the consoles was a table with two blue orbs. Gold covered the walls and ceilings and hieroglyphics ran all across them.

"Contact!"

Upon arrival O'Neill prioritized two animal helmeted warriors, seemingly unaffected by the earlier flash-bang. Around him his teammates spayed death to the surrounding warriors of Ra.

"Blue-2 is down!"

The cry of pain that reached the Colonel's ears from his left was ignored as he focused on clearing the room of the remaining enemies. The fifty round capacity of the P90 allowed him to fell several enemies before needing to reload. Two of Ra's warriors got off some inaccurate return fire in the form of the globs of orange energy. The energy weapon missed him to his left but O'Neill still felt the heat of the weapon on what was his now slightly burnt skin.

After taking down the last of Ra's men, O'Niell turned to see Major Warren of SG-2 pulling one of his teammates off the teleporter. The charred black circle on his chest gave no doubt to his fate.

The Colonel pressed the talk bottom on his radio, "This is Green-1, foothold secure. Continue with phase 2."

SG-3 and SG-4 quickly teleported up to the throne room and setup in defensive positions. Two fifty caliber machine guns were put on tripods to protect the entrance to the ship. Teams that followed carried sandbags to help setup the defenses before going off to secure the rest of the ship.

"Black Team your with me, objective is RED GIANT," ordered O'Neill.

"Copy, what's our ROE?" asked Captain Marvin.

"Command wants him alive, use minimum force to neutralize his if possible."

Black team was SG-4 and was made up of four people just like SG-1. Finding Ra's room was easy enough, the teams followed the main hallway out of the throne room and came up to the most gaudy door in the whole ship.

The whole time their radios crackled with reports from all over the ship; rooms being cleared, hallways being secured, wounded being extracted. The overly large and ornate hallways with their decorations seemed to take up a lot of internal space leaving less rooms than anticipated. A massive spa and a dungeon room wasted even more space. With the throne room also taking up a large area O'Neill wondered if there wasn't enough room for more than a hundred defenders.

The who place seemed less like a space ship and more like a pleasure yacht to O'Neill. It made him wonder how Ra, a ruler, could travel with such a lack of defense. Were there more ships in orbit? The president was much more protected than this. Perhaps Ra had grown complacent or his enemies were too afraid of him to warrant any precautions. Maybe this planet was in the middle of Ra's territory and he thought he needed no protection.

The pure gold door that the teams came up to was in the shape of an upside down trapezoid. It opened on its own when a member of SG-4 stepped close, causing the two teams to raise their weapons and storm through. The following room was just as gaudy as the door itself with gold covering everything from the floor to the high roof.

Several children stood around a silver and gold like coffin with more hieroglyphics running across it. They wore elaborate Egyptian style clothing and headbands, some bald with only a single hair braid. The soldiers were confused by the children's presence but did not lower their weapons.

The coffin opened up in the middle and from it rose a young man, practically a teen, whom O'Neill knew for certain was Ra. The boy had glowing yellow eyes and a metal helmet of sorts that seemed attached directly to his head. He leaned forward out of his coffin and the helmet retracted into his head, leaving no hint of its presence. Ra stepped out of the coffin and walked towards SG-1 and 4, yelling in another language the whole time.

The SG teams immediately raised their weapons to their target, resulting in the children all rushing to protect their god. Ra raised his hand at one of SG-4 members and said soldier flew back at some unseen force, impacting the wall hard enough to cause serious damage.

"Hostile!" came the cry from Major Howe of SG-4.

O'Neill was hesitant to fire at Ra because of the children in the way but the Howe apparently had no such qualms. Ra, however, stood tall behind a shimmering gold dome that ricocheted the bullets away from him. Another wave of Ra's hand sent the remaining soldiers flying backwards.

The two members of SG-4 that had been outside guarding the room's entrance rushed in at the cries of alarm from his teammates. Lt. Ritter shifted his MP5 so he could activate the grenade launcher attached but was similarly thrown to the ground.

O'Neill knew this distraction might be the only chance to kill Ra, he had to do something. His P90 had been tossed across the room so he grabbed his combat knife and threw it at Ra. Unknown to him at the time, the slow velocity of the knife allowed it to go through the shield and lodge itself in Ra's arm.

Ra fell to his knees and clutched his arm, with a non-believing look on his face. The stargate teams quickly scrambled to their weapons or pulled out sidearms and began to pepper the still active shield surrounding Ra. Major Kawalsky, not known if the shield would succumb to their fire, raced forward inside its envelope. The three shots from his pistol rang across the room, ending the firefight.

* * *

**July 18, 1996**

**Ra's Ship - Doctor Jackson's Planet**

SG-6 was currently leading the push to the lowest parts of the ship. Any type of stealth had long been given up when alarms began ringing throughout. SG-6 was one of the few teams still exploring deeper into the ship, others branching off from the main hallways to clear rooms.

Once a team was done with their room they would mark the door and move further down the ship until they met back up with the point team.

SG-6 was now making quick work of Ra's soldiers that would come running around a corner right into their sights. 9mm rounds would impact unprotected parts of the enemy before they had time to raise the unwieldy energy staffs. Lt. Brooks of SG-6 was very thankful that he had picked a P90 for this mission; one of Ra's warriors had surprised him and he didn't have time to accurately place his shots but the high-velocity 5.8X28mm managed to penetrate the combatant's plate armor.

Brooks was jealous of SG-2 who had just breached what looked to be the hangar bay, what he wouldn't give to get a look at one of those fighters. The hallway in front of them abruptly ended at the largest door yet. A few hand signals from his CO told the rest of his team how they would be breaching. A quick flash-bang rolled into the room proceeded them storming forward.

The room, almost a cavern, that followed was unlike anything Lt. Brooks had ever seen. The floor turned into a narrow walkway, underneath was a good twenty foot drop to a glowing purple device. At the end of the walkway was another of Ra's warriors next to a control console.

Lt. Brooks saw the soldier quickly typing away at the keys in front of him, whatever he was doing Brooks needed to stop.

"Tango!" Came out of the Lieutenant's mouth before a quick three round burst from his P90. The warrior turned before slumping to the ground, a look of determination came over his eyes. Reaching down to a ball shaped item Ra's soldier pulled its pin and pressed a button on the top, resulting in a flashing red light.

While Brooks was still processing, his teammate Captain Bernard had already leapt forward towards the man, "Grenade!"

The Captain failed to reach the man before he armed the grenade but did reach out and grab the soldier's arm before he threw it down below. To Lt. Brooks it was obvious that the man was not trying to kill them but to throw the grenade down to the important looking device below.

Ra's soldier bled out from his wounds and the grenade rolled from his hands. Captain Bernard, seeing no other option, leapt forward and shielded the rest of his team with his body. The resulting explosion tossed his body onto its side, facing Lt. Brook, the blackened and burnt wounds from the grenade would not leave the Lieutenant's mind.

"Be advised, hostiles attempting sabotage," was his report as he rushed to his brother.

* * *

A similar situation played out in by the power generator of the ship. Luckily SG-7 managed to stop the attempts of sabotage from Ra's warriors. No casualties were taken due to the liberal use of force by the team most at the SGC had learned were the most ruthless at the whole Alaskan base.

SG teams quickly moved through the ship, taking moderate casualties, but overall making quick work of Ra's men. One area of trouble was in the crew quarters where many of Ra's soldiers had setup a defensive position. The situation quickly degraded into a sustained firefight. Yet the accuracy of Earth's projectile weapons ended up proving superiors to the sheer force of Ra's weapons.

The first major catastrophe happened in one hallway outside a storage room. Ra's men had taken a larger version of their energy weapons from storage and setup in the hallway. As SG-15 rounded the corner three men were killed instantly by the deadly energy weapon, two more deaths and one wounded would result from the weapon emplacement before SG-15 took care of the situation.

Several non-combatants were found by the stargate teams going through the ship. Ra kept in his service many servants, prostitutes, and children; whom, as SG-1 found out, were used as human shields.

After the fighting was over and the ship searched thoroughly the Earth soldiers were able to reflect on the mission. The ship was completely different from any expectations; there were no futuristic designs and technology was hardly present. In fact, the only advanced technology was in the rooms containing the main systems of the ship and the few control consoles littered around.

The rest of the ship gave it the feel of some ancient civilization. This was not surprising, though, as Ra had shaped the Egyptian civilization. The designs had no sleek lines, computer monitors were no where to be found, no pipes or wires, and door controls were a single button. Nothing was like expected; a futuristic inside of a navy ship.

Overall, the interior of the ship reinforced that fact that appearances were deceiving. Ra's soldiers looked easily beaten but their armor provided severe resistance to the weapons employed by the SGC.

In the end there were seven deaths and fourteen wounded, an unacceptable number to O'Neill. The 9mm weapons were simply not effective enough at stopping the enemy, the alarm had been raised much to early, and the energy weapons were unhindered by body armor. The lack of intel on enemy strength, equipment, and where they were in the ship also contributed to the deaths.

* * *

**July 18, 1996**

**Alpha Site - Heliopolis**

O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 arrived through the stargate to a forest of machine guns.

"Drop your weapons!" the order was yelled from several of the airmen.

O'Neill held his P90 up in surrender before slowly moving its strap off his neck. Laying down the weapon he slowly pulled out his sidearm before placing it too on the ground. His knife followed shortly after.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Major Kawalsky from O'Neill's left.

"It's okay Charles, just standard procedure," the Colonel muttered to his friend.

The team was led through a disinfectant spray before being relieved of their combat vests and other equipment. From there they were led to a holding area where the other stargate teams that had already returned were being held.

One by one the stargate personnel were taken to have blood work done and a general physical. Later, after a short quarantine, the teams would be returned to the SGC with less security and then would have MRIs and X-Rays taken. The reasons for these tests, which had been done during all the previous missions too, was to examine the unknown that was stargate travel and alien worlds; it was even more important after coming back from a combat mission in an alien ship.

Colonel O'Neill was getting his blood taken in the medical facility that had been setup on Heliopolis. Prefabricated buildings had been shipped through the stargate and placed near the ancient castle that the stargate had resided in. Engineers had declared that the castle would be unsafe no matter what was done to stabilize it and the General had everything move about a click to the west.

The nurse had just finished taking the blood out of his right arm when he heard a commotion coming from his left. Reaching for the curtain O'Neill yanked it away to reveal Major Kawalsky strangling his nurse, eyes glowing yellow, with a knocked out security force guard on the floor next to him. The SF assigned to O'Neill burst into action and reached for his gun.

The noise of the curtain alerted Kawalsky who leapt forward to attack. O'Neill's guard, however, had his gun out and shot the Major in his arm. Surprisingly, the first shot did not cause Kawalsky to flinch. The SF had to place two more shots before Kawalsky was brought to the ground.

"How dare you defy your god!" spat the man O'Neill had called a friend. His voice had changed and become more deep, his eyes flashing yellow once more. Kawalsky tried to get up before succumbing to darkness as a result of three more bullets.

The senior airman shifted his weapon back to O'Neill, looked quite nervous. O'Neill didn't blame him; after all, he was just on the same mission as Kawasly. The guard reached for his radio and reported the situation. Not a minute later the room was flooded with medical personnel and more guards.

Major Kawalsky was zipped up into a biohazard bag to be brought back to Earth. He would be sent through every test they had there to determine what was wrong with him, and if they could detect it in any other teams that had attacked Ra's ship.

Until then the stargate teams not involved in FIRST STRIKE had been sent to the alpha site to increase security. O'Neill had been sent back with all the other teams and they had machine guns watching there every move. Blood sampling of others had been halted until more was known about Kawalsky's condition.

* * *

**July 29, 1996**

**Oval Office - Washington, DC**

President Clinton was reading the reports from the stargate program in his office. The operation to take Ra's ship had been a technical successful but the number of casualties was higher than expected. The situation that happened after was even more disconcerting. MRI scanners had shown a parasitic snake like creature had wrapped itself around Major Kawasky's spine. It was times like these that Clinton was glad he had listen to Weeks and approved the accusation of the MRI, not an easy task for a machine that was only first used in hospitals four years prior.

The President was really concerned that no one had noticed a change in the Major, the alien was fine with staying undercover and hiding its presence. Only when the nurse noticed the entry wound on the Major's neck did the alien make its move.

The alien thing must have been a Goa'uld because it fit with what Doctor Jackson had reported from deciphered hieroglyphics. After Major Kawalsky's incident all of the alpha site and even the SGC had gone throne MRI scans and another of the parasites had been found.

The snake had gone into a Captain from SG-8 but was smaller than the one in Kawalsky. The doctors said it was less mature and reasoned this was why it could only control the Captain, a Brad Palmer, for short periods of time. Attempts at a surgical removal initially were promising, but a small sliver of the alien remained and grew back.

When the Captain was being put under for a second attempt at removal the Goa'uld released a neurotoxin that quickly killed its host. Further inspection found the entry wound of the Captain to be in the back of his throat, making the discovery of potential Goa'ulds even harder.

It seemed, however, the Goa'uld released the element EX-1 along with a protein marker into the blood of both Kawalsky and Palmer. A simple blood test could be used to find if someone was host to one of the parasites. The same element, which scientist had taken to calling Potentium, was seemingly everywhere.

Scientists had swarmed over Ra's ship after it was thoroughly cleared, after signing heavy NDA forms and having background checks from the SID of course. Along with the scientist was a healthy amount of SG teams acting as guards. If there were more Goa'ulds like Doctor Jackson claimed, a likely event, then the planet was in hostile territory. The scientist were focusing on how to work the ship in order to fly it away, to Heliopolis, where safer research could be done. After it was there more thorough research into its systems could be done without fear of another ship showing up in orbit.

Regardless, only so many people could work on the control systems at once. Most of the work was translations from Doctor Jackson, too. It seemed the controls were relatively simple and designed to be usable by Ra's servants; who were kept uneducated in fear of uprising.

Already reports had landed on President Clinton's desk about amazing discoveries. Power was generated through the forced decay of Potentium in a completely automated reactor that required little to no maintenance. The liquid Potentium violently decayed when a certain threshold of energy was reached and released massive amounts of energy. Somehow the energy was directly converted to electricity in a way that baffled the scientists.

Some of the released energy was kept within the reactor to fuel the next decay cycle of Potenium. The amount of heat allowed to go back into the device controled the speed of the reaction. More would speed up energy production, less would slowly shut it down.

The only problem seemed to be that the reactor would need a lot of startup energy to reach its energy threshold. If the reactor was shutdown all the way it would need a massive jump start to get working again. Of course, the Goa'uld had solved this problem too: amazing carbon super capacitors held amounts of energy unheard of for their size. The energy in them would be enough to startup the reactor. The researchers said it was probably made of carbon nanotubes, a possibility only just being speculated on by NEC, MIT, and the Naval Research Laboratory.

Even more amazing was the creation of artificial gravity. A captured higgs boson would created a gravity field around an artificial mass that wasn't actually there. Amazingly they require little power and had internal batteries that can keep them working for a long time after a loss of power.

Ra's ship also had a larger version of the shield generator he used against SG-1 during FIRST STRIKE. Initial investigation said it created a new type of particle in a field around the ship. The shield generator would use these particles to create a real life energy shield. The shield sacrificed particles to protect the user from attacks. As particles was expended the shield became less effective, costing more particles to stop attacks and even allowing some through if the shield was damaged enough. The possibilities for such a device were unlimited and Clinton wanted them reverse engineered immediately for implementing defensively in the US. The only downside to it was that the particle field couldn't be replenished while in use.

The shields, however, were not the most unbelievable technology. Ra's ship had a Faster-Than-Light engine and the equations for its use were in the ship's computers. This alone easily propelling the understanding of the device ahead by a decade. Captain Carter had worked extensively on the device already; her reports the most detailed of all the scientists.

The engine would puncture spacetime into another dimension. From there the engine would generate a stabilizing field that allowed the ship to fly in a straight line without the normal instabilities of the dimension.

Based on the data available to her the Captain determined that distances in that dimension were shorter and the speed of light faster. Exiting the dimension automatically slowed the ship down to the speed it entered at, allowing a ship to constantly accelerate while in hyperspace. In case of an emergency the ship was automatically ejected into real space as to not strand people in another dimension.

The few weapons in Ra's ship were just larger versions of the already seen energy weapons. It was confirmed that they fired plasma and somehow created magnetic fields surrounding the bolts. Scientists were dumbfounded by how the magnetic fields were independent of the weapon once fired, not requiring constant management from the weapon itself.

Bombs made of Potentium were found but had not been thoroughly explored yet.

The ship's propulsion was apparently able to manipulate inertia along a given vector. The engine could get the ship up to percentages of the speed of light, only limited by how many G forces the inertial dampeners could handle. Inertial dampeners, that was what the scientist were calling gravity generators specifically for counteracting G forces.

Smaller versions of the engine were in the fighters, allowing them to theoretically break orbit of the planet. The only problem being how the fighters had no canopy.

The fighters had an engine, two energy weapons, radar, and a smaller version of the power generator of Ra's ship. Very minimalistic and designed for mass production, but with a very intuitive heads up display that could relay information between other fighters and the mother ship. The really amazing part of the ships were their control systems. A red ball works as a joystick with regards to movement, but as long as it is being touched thought could control the weapons, engine, and HUD. A similar system was in the main ship's control room with the only difference being a blue color instead of red.

The sensors followed the other technologies into the unbelievable. Advanced radar was supplemented by sensors that used the new dimension to send out radio like waves at FTL speeds. The waves were sent out in a lower level of hyperspace being called 'subspace'.

It seemed that matter affected subspace in some ways allowing sensors in that dimension that worked at FTL speeds. Interestingly enough the sensor could distinguish between elements, compounds, and energies by the different interactions said things had on subspace.

Internal sensors could determine the presence of life in the ship by looking for complex chemicals, nucleic acids, and other signs of life. These sensors were what set off the alarm during FIRST STRIKE.

Ra himself kept a few interesting trinkets in his personal quarters in addition to his coffin like device of unknown use. A stealth device and many shielding hand devices. The ship's armory also had several more energy weapons and grenades.

All the discovered information was astounding, but knowing what the ship did and how it did so was much different from being able to recreate it. That was the ultimate goal, anyways. Clinton knew the creation of large spaceships with reverse engineered technology would be a long term goal. To create a ship like Ra's would take a very long time and even longer if R&amp;D did not go well.

Making smaller ships would be the best, for now. Clinton wanted ships like submarines, ships that could strike the Goa'uld fast and hard without having to take any return fire. That didn't mean he did not want larger ships, just that he wanted to quickly field a space ship and the larger the space ship the longer it would take to make it.

Hopefully, no ships would be needed. Clinton, however, hoped for the best and would prepare for the worst.

Not much was known about the other Goa'uld, except that they were incubated in modified humans. Some of Ra's soldiers had pouches as stomachs were the parasites grew, which was how Palmer and Kawalsky got taken over. They must have been curious about the odd slits in the soldiers stomachs when the snakes jumped up into them.

More information was needed; how many other Goa'uld were there, did they have more ships like Ra, perhaps better ships considering Ra's was more of a luxury? Did all the Goa'uld rule like Ra did over the humans on Jackson's planet? How many planets out there had humans transplanted to them?

If Ra's ship could be quietly taken away the other Goa'uld should never know about the attack, and be none the wiser. This raised the question of if the locals should be contacted, if another Goa'uld showed up the locals could give away Earth. Long range recordings played to Doctor Jackson showed they spoke a modified Egyptian along with the few words caught from Ra's warriors. Communication would be easy enough, maybe they could give the Goa'uld false information.

Ra himself spoke another language, a precursor to Egyptian, the same that was in the control systems of the ship. This brought another thought to Clinton's mind. In the SGC report it was pointed out that the Goa'uld in Kawalsky spoke english. The alien had somehow learned it from Kawalsky. It was a terrifying prospect that the Goa'uld could so easily get information from their hosts.

Clinton flipped over to the progress reports on the SGC facility. R&amp;D was being quickly built up to study everything found from Ra's ship. Other things were also being researched; Dr. Bill Lee was assigned to make a vest insert capable of resisting the energy weapons of Ra.

No real production areas were built yet as they had not developed anything, but he hoped that energy weapons could be manufactured for the teams, eventually energy shields. Larger (or small) scale production of ships, however, would not be done at the SGC. The production in the SGC was mostly for the SGC's teams.

Defenses of the base were mostly setup with two squadrons of F-15 arriving at the completed airfield. Static defenses had been completed and the phased array was slowly taking shape. A large training camp was starting construction just a short ways from the mountains entrance. The hope was to train future SG teams at this location more thoroughly than any special forces had before.

The iris around the stargate had been tested to work and several more under construction. One was for Heliopolis while another was to be the backup for the SGC. Heliopolis was going strong too, with prefabricated buildings setup and a computer for dialing. The computer at the moment was nothing special because only Earth was being dialed but in the future something more advanced would be needed.

Clinton rubbed his forehead thinking about the trouble he had to sort out. Way too many questions were being asked about the sudden movement of special forces, many angry Generals were calling him for 'stealing' their best . Luckily for Clinton the finances of the project had been taken care of. Weeks had managed an ingenious plan to come up with the funding.

The price for military research and procurement was slowly being increased above the actual costs. The F-22 in the Advanced Tactical Fighter program had just seen an unexpected rise in development costs by 20%, when in reality that money was going towards Project Blue Book. It was easy enough for Weeks to get the scheme working; most of the people were already in NDAs with the government and couldn't say anything anyways. A call from the president himself also helped to settle the nerves of suspicious people.

The President closed the stargate folder and went to other work. July had become extremely stressful; a surprise UN inspection was blocked by Iraqi officials, TWA flight 800 had exploded off Long Island, and a terrorist attack happened during the summer Olympics at Centennial Olympic Park.

Before going on to such stressful topics he pressed the button to call his secretary. The secretary arrived not a moment later.

"Nicholas I need you to begin looking for replacement secretaries," said Clinton not bothering to look up at the horror stricken face of his aid. Clinton wanted to laugh but he held it in to finish his joke.

"S-sir?"

"Oh yes, almost forgot. Please inform General Hammond that you'll be my official liaison to Blue Book."

* * *

_Mission Report_

_July 18, 1996_

_Operation: FIRST STRIKE_

_Colonel Jonathan J. O'Neill - SG1_

_The mission broke down immediately upon first contact with the enemy. The enemy's old fashion armor was able to stop the penetration of 9mm bullets, the P90's 5.8X29mm proved to be slightly more effective after a few rounds..._

_..._

_It is important to note that the retractable animal helmets employed by Ra's soldiers seemed to make them immune to the affect of flash grenades. Also to note is that the same soldiers demonstrated increased accuracy and reaction time to the other soldiers, whether due to the helmets or because of another reason is unknown..._

_..._

_Ra's personal shield seemed impervious to our weaponry, but my knife and Major Kawalsky were able to pass through. I believe the shield allows slow moving objects through it, which explains why he doesn't suffocate inside of it. In the future SG teams need alternative weapons to bypass these shields, I personally recommend stun guns to shock the snakes..._

_..._

_Among the prisoners were several servants, children Ra kept near to himself, and a few wounded of Ra's warriors who have survived. None surrendered to us but I must point out I doubt they understood our requests or even believed they could be beaten, after all Ra does perform the whole god persona thing..._

* * *

**There is Chapter 5, hope you guys enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate. This is for entertainment: **not** profit, yada yada yada...

**Chapter 6 here.**

* * *

_The United States Department of Homeworld Security is a secret organization started by President Clinton in the year 1996. Their charter is as follows..._

_"In the interests of defending the planet Earth from the aggressions of alien species that would seek to do us harm,_

_And in light of conclusive evidence that the history of mankind has been filled with the enslavement of our race by non-terrestrial species, _

_Furthermore as advised by the Joint Chiefs of Staff and assembled scientific advisors who have examined and found evidence to support these claims, _

_Furthermore as the existence of a functional device known as a Stargate provides a doorway to seemingly limitless number of worlds in habited by both allies and aggressors, _

_Furthermore knowing that the ability exists for an aggressive species to visit the Earth again with or without the use of a Stargate, _

_I hereby mandate into existence the United States Department of Homeworld Security with the mission to seek out, recover, and develop intelligence and technology to assist the United States of America in its defense against these aggressors,_

_So signed by my hand, this 5th day of March in the year Nineteen Hundred and Ninety-Six,_

_The President of the United States of America"_

_Homeworld Security is a department under the Department of Defense but in reality is directly handled by the President of the United States. Homeworld Security and its affiliated programs, currently Stargate Command and the Strategic Intelligence Department, are classified as Waived Unacknowledged Special Access Programs._

* * *

_Above the Top Secret clearance are further classifications for projects where addition protection is necessary. Following Top Secret is Sensitive Compartmented Information (SCI) clearance, which is mainly a way to keep Top Secret information on 'need to know' basis. Then are Special Access Programs (SPAs) in which only predetermined people are informed and additional measures are taken to keep the secrecy._

_Special Access Programs can become Unacknowledged (USAP) where more security is implemented and the existence of the program is denied completely, as simply saying the information was classified could result in unwanted attention. The final level are waived USAPs, in which the President or Secretary of Defense decided to side step normal reporting. The chairperson and ranking member of relevant Congressional committees are only notified orally of the existence of a waived USAP._

_Normally in closed sessions the House National Security Committee, the Senate Armed Services Committee, and the defense subcommittees of the House and Senate Appropriations Committees are informed and given standard information about SAPs; this is not the case with waived USAPs. _

_Oftentimes the information regarding waived USAPs given to elected representatives is minuscule and/or misleading. _

_Chairmen and ranking members of the appropriate committees were only informed by the DOD that research into an advanced transportation technology was being done at Cheyenne Mountain. Nothing else regarding **REDACTED** was included; nothing about **REDACTED**,** REDACTED**, or the **REDACTED**. _

* * *

**October 4, 1996**

**Briefing Room - SGC**

"Captain Carter, are you saying that in the past few month _no_ progress has been made reverse engineering _any _of Ra's technology?" asked General Hammond.

"No, sir. We've had some remarkable discoveries and made progress towards creating home grown versions. We are, however, hitting a roadblock ," explained the Captain.

"What's the issue? If it's funding or personnel the President has given us a blank check."

"Actually, sir, the problem is some of the technology simply cannot be created just from having an example to look at. The Potentium in Ra's devices is in a liquid state, something we just cannot produce. Every attempt at changing the state of matter of the Potentium results in disaster; we're looking at decades of research to finding a solution. Things like the carbon nano tubes, have the same problem, we're going to need to see how the Goa'uld make them."

"If we had information on where Goa'uld production happens I'd authorize a mission to take it, we're just not in that position at this time. You understand that the president wants progress?" the General told Carter.

"We _might_ be able to produce a shield generator, and I'm still talking in prototypes here, but the amount of power it would need is astronomical. I'm talking about an entire nuclear reactor just to power a small shield. It could be possible to reduce anticipated power requirements, but the costs to shield strength would be significant."

"What about using the liquid Potentium from Ra's ship?" prompted the General.

"Won't work. At least for most of it. The Potentium on board was unrefined from slave camps like Jackson's planet. Actually we could probably take some from the reactor of the ship, actually that would give us more than enough... Even more _could_ be taken from the fighters and weapons. But that doesn't solve the problem, sooner or later we will run out and have to make our own. I doubt we can just go steal some from the Goa'uld every time we need some gas."

"Is there any positive news?"

"Actually, yes. The Potentium bombs found were examined and easily reverse engineered." The Captain looked like she was about to go on a large rant on the complicated details but the General managed to cut her off.

"I thought we had a shortage of Potentium?"

"Of liquid Potentium, sir. We can easily refine the element as a solid for explosives, fissile material, and superconductors. In fact the Potentium could work for a very powerful nuclear reactor, but it still wouldn't hold a candle to what we could do with the liquid version. I digress, the bombs are not the only advances," said the Captain as she held up an orange cylinder shaped crystal to the General.

Placing the mini computer on the table the astrophysicist continued her lecture, "This is the second example of crystal computing we've seen, the other being in the stargate controllers (DHDs). Ra's is obviously based on the ones from the stargate, less refined though. These amazing little crystals can store information and even hold or regulate power. All you have to do is grow them with the required structural lattice for either job. Paired with Ra's optical processing; we're looking at a major breakthrough. Luckily for us, Ra had devices to grow them on his ship, presumably to replace ones if needed."

"And we can adapt this for our own use?" asked the General.

"Yes, sir. We've already worked up an adaptor for using our computers with crystal technology, but we're designing crystal based computers to replace ours anyway. Of course we'll need to do a lot of testing first. Crystal based computers will be very important for our new technology, just a shield would require a modern supercomputer to run. Also, Ra's code is amazing. Its ease of use and ability is light years ahead of us. Its practically adaptive, it can reorganize itself to become more efficient and fix programming mistakes!"

"Would we be able to attack it. Make effective cyber warfare?"

"Not right now, not a chance. The systems don't actually seem too defended, but its sheer power, complexity and the differences between our systems make it unfeasible. We would need to design completely new schemes, but that would only work from the inside. Ra's computers were isolated, the communications are even cut off from the rest of the ship."

"They deny access to the computers _as _their defense. That opens quite the hole if you could infiltrate into the ship and connect directly."

"I agree completely, sir. I'll add cyber warfare to the list in R&amp;D," said Captain Carter.

"Anything else?" asked the General.

"Quite a lot actually, sir. We're investigating life support technologies, modified shields for hangar bays that are selectively permeable to keep atmosphere in, and holograms just to name a few. Collapsible armor has already been reverse engineered and implemented into the stargate iris so it can retract out of sight. The teleporter rings are looking promising, they are actually simpler than the stargates; dematerializing matter and sending it along a matter stream instead of through a wormhole like we believe the stargate does," the Captain informed the General.

"And the ship controls, are we on schedule for leaving the planet?"

"We believe we can attempt a launch to orbit sometime within next month. We'll then land again before figuring out the faster than light engine. It could be a week or two later to make the faster than light trip to the alpha site. We know where the alpha site is, from what the stargate has given us, but we still have to figure out how the Gua'uld navigational data is handled and then convert to that format."

"Very well, Captain."

* * *

**October 6, 1996**

**Doctor Jackson's Planet**

SG-1 walked through the stargate with Doctor Jackson in tow. The decision had been made to contact the local population in order to feed misinformation to the Goa'uld if they returned, a likely event. The team was loaded out with some combat gear, but minimally in order to present a more peaceful appearance.

The stargate arrival room had been completely overhauled with light fixtures and defensive positions. Several SG teams were constantly assigned to the planet for defense of the scientists on the ship and to watch over the stargate. A lightweight plaster filler had been made to render the gate buried when not in use, but the SG teams were ever vigilant in case the weak material would not be enough to stop an incoming connection.

SG-1 and their resident archeologist made there way out of the pyramid into the blistering heat of the outside desert. The distance to the nearby village was short, Ra must have wanted a short distance to transport his Potentium. The natives did not notice them until they were literally on top of the village, the desert camouflage hiding the earth humans.

The village itself looked pitiful, with nothing much more than a few ragged coverings to protect from the sun. A small mining area was located off to the side; it was to small to be the only source of ore. Men with small pickaxes stopped their work and began pointing out at the strangers approaching.

The natives quickly assembled a guard to meet the SG team. They looked quite anxious, which O'Neill attributed to the fact that Ra's ship hadn't collected their offering of Potentium yet. Also adding to the natives' caution was that O'Neil's team looked nothing like Ra's warriors.

One of the men notices a pendant around Doctor Jackson's neck and begins to frantically yell to the other assembled men. The strange language meant nothing to O'Neill but Jackson seemed to be listening curiously. One of the natives bowed before the team and the rest were soon to follow.

"What the hell d'you say to him?" O'Neill asked his archeologist.

"Nothing!" sputtered out Dr. Jackson.

O'Neill walked up to one of the younger boys that was looking up and him.

"Hey it's okay," said the Colonel as he motioned for the boy to stand.

The boy slowly got up with O'Neill coaxing him. O'Neill reached for a handshake, which only caused the boy to panic and sprint off. Seconds later he returned with one of the domesticated animals in tow. Curtains hid a passenger on top of the animal. O'Neill and his men nervously reached for their weapons, uncertain of who would be sitting atop the animal. The curtains retracted to show another native who simply conversed with the boy, easing O'Neill's fears.

"I can't make it out. It sounds familiar, a bit like Berber. Maybe Chadic or Omotic," Daniel whispered to O'Neill.

"Kasuf," the leader indicated toward himself, and then to the boy, "Skaara." The man, now identified as Kasuf, bowed at the waist and held his staff out peacefully.

"O'Neill," the Colonel played along, pointing at himself.

At Kasuf's wave four women brought bowls forward to the earth men, containing a thick liquid. Doctor Jackson, wary of insulting them, drank from his bowl. O'Neill and his men, with paranoia, didn't actually swallowing anything when they tipped their bowls to their mouths.

"Oh, here," Daniel offered a candy bar to Kasuf. The man, who had never seen anything similar before, carefully unwrapped the plastic wrapper at Jackson's instance. The first bite of the bar was taken cautiously, the rest was soon devoured.

"Bunni-wae!" shouted out Kasuf, in awe of the chocolate.

"Bunni-wae?" Daniel responded in turn.

"Bunni-wae! Bunni-wae!" echoed the other natives excitedly.

"What's that mean," muttered Major Brennan, Kawalsky's temporary replacement.

"I have no idea," said Jackson.

Kasuf waved for SG-1 to follow, requiring Doctor Jackson to persuade his escort to come along. O'Neill was hesitant but agreed after radioing back to base and informing them that they would be a little late. Kasuf led the team on a long walk east of the village, the natives offered water to the team but they all had canteens for their own use.

The stone city that Kasuf brought the team to was magnificent, an amazing accomplishment for the technological level of Kasuf's people.

The city had been photographed by earlier SG teams on surveillance, but in person the city was much more impressive. O'Neill noted in his mind that the damage in the photographs had been repaired. The SID spooks said the damage was from the snake's energy weapons, the fighters must have taken a run at the city after they hit the village.

As soon as the team entered the city Kasuf clapped his hands at some nearby workers. The men instantly went to work closing the large wooden doors that allowed entry.

"All right, we're going' back right now. Let's go!" said O'Neill in alarm. As SG-1 rushed through the assembled crowd to the gates while Jackson hand motioning animatedly with Kasuf. The villagers try and stop the soldiers but O'Neill fires warning shots into the air. The citizens flinched back at the strange loud noises. Daniel final fought his way through the crowds with Kasuf and Skaara, both of which had their hands up in unthreatening manners.

"They want you to come with them to the lookout point," Jackson told the Colonel while pointing up to the top of the wall. The Colonel decided he might as well se why they tried to keep them in the city.

"You stay here," O'Neill told Daniel, "Major, you and the rest of the team guard the plant boy."

Skaara led the way up the wall, followed by Kasuf and then O'Neill. O'Neill looked out over the horizon from the vantage point, easily spotting the looming dust clouds. He nodded in understanding to Skaara on his right before heading back down the wall.

"What is it, Colonel?!" Major Brennan shouted up.

"Sandstorm coming this way," yelled back down O'Neill. The SG team released the hostages they had taken in the earlier scrum and let out the nerves that had bundled up.

"Well, that would've been an excellent reason to shot everyone," said Jackson sarcastically.

"We'll stay here until it's passed," O'Neill told the Major, ignoring the archeologist. Brennan went up to Kasuf to try and apologize but the meaning of the words were not understood. Still, Kasuf seemed to understand the sentiment and bowed back to the Major before leading them further on in to the city.

Kasuf had arranged for a festival with food, music, and other entertainment. Doctor Jackson was animatedly talking with anyone he could get the attention of, trying to get pronunciation and understanding. He told O'Neill earlier that the natives talked in an Egyptian dialect but it had evolved over time, he needed to brush up on it.

The food choices were very vegetarian; after all, the desert was not kind to most animals. O'Neill and his team were weary of the offered food, but eventually gave in to hunger. Doctor Jackson had warned of offending their hosts but the military men only gave in once they realized that Jackson hadn't died from what he ate.

Daniel had to eat his words as an armadillo like animal was brought out in front of him. After much prodding from Kasuf he took a bite and declared that it tasted like chicken. This led to an amusing game of charades as the Doctor tried to explain what a chicken was to Kasuf and Skaara.

* * *

"...he was out of there so fast, I didn't know he could run that fast! Too bad he ran right into Kasuf, he's the poor girls father!" Major Brennan collapsed into laughter after finishing his story, followed by the rest of SG-1. O'Neill had just finished cleaning out his M-4 when he heard the laughter coming from his team.

"What's it this time?" demanded the Colonel.

"Sir!" his men snapped to attention.

"At ease. What's going on?"

"It's Jackson, sir. They've offered him a virgin!" this only led to the soldiers collapsing in laughter again. Even O'Neill had to crack a smile.

"Oh?"

"He tried to get out of it, but didn't know how to explain why in their language. You know him, always scared that he'll '_offend their beliefs_'. Kasuf wanted to know why his daughter wasn't good enough for him! He practically sprinted back into the tent after that, but I bet he and the girl are sitting as far apart as possible!" Brennan explained between laughs.

Although the situation was amusing to O'Neill he was worried about Jackson becoming attached to someone. The mission from the SGC was to discover any intel the natives had about the Goa'uld and feed false information about themselves. If Jackson got too close the next thing you know he will be telling this girl all about Earth.

O'Neill himself had to watch out for getting close to the boy that he had met earlier. Skaara reminded O'Neill too much of Charlie and already felt himself getting attached. O'Neill almost had a heart attack when Skaara reached for his rifle, the thought of Skaara hurting himself like Charlie was too much.

O'Neill wondered where Jackson was, for that matter. He went over to Skaara and after an amusing description of Jackson involving chicken noises the boy final understood what he was trying to ask. Skaara led O'Neill to one of the domesticated animals and held out Daniel's handkerchief, which O'Neill wondered how he got, resulting in the animal taking off in a random direction.

O'Neill and Skaara arrived to a cave with light flicking from further within. Doctor Jackson was sitting down with one of the women that had been serving drinks, she was probably the virgin offered to hm. O'Neill found it interesting, though, that Jackson was managing to have a conversation with her.

"I thought you couldn't speak their language," he said to announce his presence.

"Wha? Oh- uhh it's an ancient Egyptian dialect. I mean, it's like the rest of their culture. It's evolved completely independently. But, uh, once you know the vowels..." Daniel sputtered at the interruption.

"Just answer the question."

"Well, uh. I just had to learn pronunciation. I mean, it hasn't been a spoken language in two thousand year." explained the Doctor.

"I'll need you to come translate between me and Kasuf," O'Neill told him.

"Um-m, okay. But here, come look at this on the wall, it says _'A traveler from distant stars escaped a dying world looking for a way to extend his own life'_," Jackson pointed at hieroglyphs and pictures etched into the wall.

"Where've I heard that before?" muttered O'Neill, suddenly much more interested in Jackson's dig site.

"Heliopolis. It's an accounting of Ra, practically the same as the one I translated earlier."

"So the same stuff? Wandered the stars, snaked the body of an Egyptian, became ruler over humans and his own people?" asked O'Neill.

"Well, actually, there is a lot more. Heliopolis only focused on Ra's achievements, leading me to believe it was made by him as a monument. Here is more of a history, a lot less biased, probably made by the natives here before Ra forbid writing. It talks about Ra taking slaves to work his mines, and how the valuable mineral here was the reason he had eternal life," Jackson said.

"I guess he didn't want people to know he was reliant on just some old rocks, huh?"

"It's more important than that, this is much more recent than what was found at Heliopolis. I think this was made right after the stargate was buried on Earth. We've been searching for why Ra left Earth, and buried the stargate. But _he_ didn't! Where is it... here: a rebellion - or uprising - forced Ra to abandon the planet and the stargate was buried to prevent his return. Ra then outlawed reading and writing, not wanting the Abydonians to know the truth," informed Jackson.

"Abydonians?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. That what Sha're," he motion at the earlier woman, "says her people are called, after this planet; Abydos," replied Jackson with a blush.

"Colonel! Found something," called Brennan from farther in the cave. Jackson rushed towards the voice, eager for a discovery.

Brennan was standing next to a large stone tablet, similar to the one found with the earth stargate. It was old and crumbling, with many parts chipped off the scripture.

"Gust like the cover stones found in Giza... They must have hidden it here from Ra, hoping the gate would be reopened one day. Right here, this is the earth address, just like we found at Heliopolis," exclaimed Jackson.

"Destroy it, Earth's address is classified," commanded O'Neill.

"What?! We can't just destroy this, it's a valuable piece of Abydonian history!" complained Jackson as Brennan descended on the offending cover stones.

"That's all, Doctor. Let's go," said O'Neill.

"W-w-wait! This room was used by the Abydonians to record history and place the cover stones after the Earth rebellion, all of which they didn't want Ra to know about! The deepest part of the cave looks artificial and there is no way they could have excavated it without Ra noticing the huge use of labor. I think they repurposed a preexisting room, most likely a hallway or entrance, I think there could be more down here!" protested Jackson.

O'Neill looked skeptical at the Doctor, but his mission was to get any sort of information possible.

"Brennan, you get to play baby sitter. I'm going to go make a report back to base. Remember Jackson, don't tell your girlfriend anything you shouldn't," ordered O'Neill

* * *

**October 7, 1996**

**Nagada - Abydos**

"Colonel I just really don't feel comfortable with this!" Doctor Jackson told O'Neill.

"With what?" demanded O'Neill.

"Lying!"

"We're saving lives! Listen Doctor, Earth used to be the Goa'uld's old stomping ground. It was where they got their slaves and warriors; do you really think they've just up and forgotten about it!? If they get wind that the home world of humans is playing in their sandbox how soon do you think they'll get a ship in orbit and bomb us to the stone age? Huh!?" O'Neill told Jackson

"I know that! I don't see how lying to the Abydonians helps, though!"

"This will be the start of a fake world, an alternate identity for Earth. We're to be the remnants of an advanced race that Ra destroyed, finally reaching back into the stars through the stargate after a century long dark age. We cannot allow the Goa'uld to realize we're from Earth. Chances are they still know its location, we'd be putting the world at risk if we started putting our name out there. This is why keeping the Earth address secret is so important; not only would the Goa'uld attack through the gate but could probably connect it back to Earth and then just come in force by ship," explained O'Neill.

"Besides, it's not that far from the truth. We are an advanced race, compared to them. And at one time Ra did enslave us," rationalized O'Neill.

"What about Sha're? I can't lie to her!"

"You can, and you will. You can talk to the General about making alternate accommodating, but for now this it what we have to do."

* * *

**October 30, 1996**

**SGC - Alaska**

The SGC had seen a surge in activity during the month of October. Breakthroughs in understanding the Goa'uld computer language had allowed for quick progress in understanding Ra's ship. Doctor Jackson translated the majority of the Goa'uld language, allowing the scientists to pick apart Ra's systems. The ship, now known to be a modified _Cheops_ class, had been thoroughly taken apart.

Every day new amazing discoveries were being made and brought back through the stargate. New types of fire suppressant, super fibers, and even insulants were only a few things being taken apart by the earth scientists. The computers around the ship had been dredged for information regarding the Goa'uld.

Some information was found, but nothing groundbreaking with regards to the technology itself. However, from an intelligence standpoint it was a gold mine. The SGC learned ship speeds, weapon and shield strengths, fighter capacity, tactics, and much else. Most important was the information about the main Goa'uld attack vessel; the Ha'tak.

The _Cheops-_class was found to be an old Goa'uld design, refitted by Ra as his personal transport. The ship was more for comfort than battle, and it's armament showed that. Ra's ship had less weapons, armor, fighters, and personnel in order to fit spas, a throne room, a retractable sun roof, dungeons, and a faster hyperdrive.

Ra's warriors, named J_affa, _were supposed to be the most skilled of any Goa'uld. The Horus Guard, the elite of Ra's Jaffa, wore the bird helmets. The helmets directed aiming and adjusted to lights and sound; making them accurate and immune to stun grenades. Most of the SGCs casualties came from these Jaffa.

Regardless, the Jaffa in service of Ra's still left much to be desired; considering they are _supposedly_ the best of all Jaffa. Their tactics and communications were simple, but this was due to the style Jaffa fought in. Warfare often played host to mass battles reminiscent of Napoleonic lines between Goa'uld armies.

The Jaffa of Ra were considered great due to their skill in unarmed and staff fighting styles. They had no training in CQC or defending against a lightning fast attack. With heavier calibers to penetrate the Jaffa armor the SG teams would be able to tear through the Goa'uld's warriors.

The Goa'ud fighters, found to be called death gliders, were both great and terrible fighters. Ra's were of a special kind called _udajeet_s, having an open cockpit and more protected underbelly. Tests showed their weapons to be short ranged, _very_ difficult to aim, slow firing, but very effective. There were no electronic warfare suits, but because the weapons were point and shoot there was no need.

The fighter's reaction-less engine, unlike the mother ship, was mostly unidirectional. This engine allowed the fighter to accelerate in space and atmosphere with only power as a requirement. The engine provided the most thrust backwards, every other direction not being nearly as effective. This limitation, combined with the lack of flight control surfaces, meant the craft had terrible maneuverability. The fighter also had terrible acceleration, but as a contrast had no theoretical maximum speed.

The death gliders were made of a Potentium alloy that had special qualities. The alloy had astounding heat resistance and a low density which prevented heat convection through plasma at hypersonic speeds. A carbon polymer provided thermal protection between the outer hull and the rest of the fighter. This allowed for repeated atmospheric reentry and hypersonic cruising velocities in atmosphere.

The downside was that if the alloy was damaged in any way then it would need to be repaired before another reentry or high speed atmosphere use. The alloy was nothing special with regards to strength, but still enough so to withstand hypersonic speeds and many times regular gravity forces.

The training grounds outside the mountain of the SGC finished construction a week prior. The goal was for an area that the SG could use to train new teams, and for current teams to keep their skills sharp between missions. General Hammond was uncomfortable with continuing to steal special forces from other program, doing so was unsustainable and would only bring attention to the SGC.

Teams not on duty at Abydos, the name given to Doctor Jackson's planet by the natives, were regularly running training exercises. Team ran through killing houses modeled after Goa'uld ships (information gained from Ra's ship). In the night teams would be assigned to infiltrate the SGC, sneaking past guards and sensors. Such stealth exercises not only helped the teams in training, but also showed where the base defenses could be improved.

Colonel O'Neill assigned SG-15 to a surprise exercise the day before. The team had to sneak through twenty miles of snow covered terrain on the backside of the SGC mountain. All the while a sniper team would be hunting for SG-15. SG-15 ended up winning the game by dropping a counter sniper a mile back before drawing fire by holding up a fake helmet.

* * *

Colonel O'Neil and his team were getting their daily shooting in at the SGC firing range. SG teams put rounds down range as often as possible to keep their skills honed, a necessity considering the SGC was at war with the Goa'uld.

Most of the SGC had switched over to P90s as their favored short range weapon, the MP5 not proving adequate for punching through Jaffa armor. MP5/10 and MP5/40 variants with their larger calibers had been shipped to the SGC for those not willing to give up the familiar weapon.

Other weapons varied widely from M4 and G36 assault rifles to Striker shotguns and M60 machine guns. Practice with more destructive launchers, mines, and explosives (of which each SG member got certified with) were done on a less frequent, but occasional, basis.

"We really need a name for our little group here, sir. You know?" asked Captain Brennan as he finished up with his P90s magazine.

"What?" asked O'Neill as he pulled out his ear plugs.

"Well, you know every legitimate special force has a name. This program is the SGC, but what are we? We're split into SG teams, but what do you call us? Lemme give you some examples. The navy has marines, each one called _a_ marine. There's also the SEALs. There's the rangers, individually _a _ranger. Hell, Sparta had the spartans!"

"So? What's your point?" asked O'Neill as he took his weapon apart and began cleaning it.

"Well, what do you call us? Are we to just say we're the military part of the SGC? Isn't that a little bit of a security breach? I used to be a SEAL, but now am I just an 'SG member'?"

"Is it really that big a deal?" said O'Neill with a sigh, this topic having come up several times.

"Well, there are a couple reasons. Trying to recruit would be easier by having an actual name, everyone wants to know what group is trying to recruit them. It would also bring everyone here at the SGC together more, right now we're all different special forces that just happen to be working for the same program. With a name we could be one, not a fractured group."

"I'll bring it up with the General, but don't expect anything," said the Colonel as am SF guard came into the firing range, ending the conversation, the General wanted SG-1 in the briefing room.

* * *

_Nicholas Weeks, Presidential Liaison to **REDACTED**_

_Funding for__** REDACTED**_

_The program gets only a small amount of its funds from its official budget. Of course, considering the secrecy involved,__ 'official' hardly applies. What I mean to say is that if the few congressmen that were told about __**REDACTED**__ (of course they were never told the actual code name) were to look further into the project they would not see a budget that big compared to some other deep black projects. This would cause those inquisitive politicians to look elsewhere, as we don't use up much cash. _

_Funds for __**REDACTED**__ are mainly hidden within other projects within the Department of Defense. Research, development, and acquisition projects are overpriced with the extra funding going to __**REDACTED**__. This is easier done with low end pentagon programs, that have less documentation requirements. However, large programs can also easily hide the funds within the large piles of cash that are normally thrown at them. _

_Some of these projects, like the creation of a successor to the space shuttles, are completely fictional; all the funding goes to various black programs__ and no research is ever done. A scientist from NASA simply gives a write-up about how technical and budget issues made the end goal unreachable. _

_Another source of funds is transferring money between several agencies before giving it to __**REDACTED**__. The transfers (starting in the CIA, because they can legally transfer funds away from congress appropriations) go through several different agencies that all organize their records with different programs, none of which work well together. In the end the process is so convoluted that no one can or wants to look to see where the money is going. _

_The easiest way of getting money to __**REDACTED**__ is to go through another USAP. Money is documented as going to a USAP but in reality goes to __**REDACTED**__. If someone tried to track the money they would end up at the USAP with no information on how it was spent because of classifications. The _Advanced Tactical Fighter_ program has been a large source of money for __**REDACTED**__ because information about the massively funded program is tightly held. Several congressmen know about the program, but details are so few that they would never know that the program is not using most of the money sent to it. _

_Current plans for future __**REDACTED**__ budgets have us gradually increasing acquisition costs in following years. Next generation technology will be lauded as game changing but extremely expensive. The _Advanced Tactical Fighter_ and _Advanced Technology Bomber_ programs will eventually yield products which we will say cost much more than they actually do. _

_This will be easily done because only those working for the project know anything about the prices, and these people will be bound by their NDAs and the pricing will be compartmentalized. It will be easy to convince congress that a radar invisible bomber with advanced flight controls will cost an inordinate amount of money. _

_Similar price changes can be made across the board to funnel money to black projects. _

_Please see the next report from **REDACTED** about profit potentials from **REDACTED**..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Gary:** Fixed it, Thanks!

**Rice2999:** Maybe not too many, I might move along the timeline a little faster. Only touching on the important missions. Tell me what you want!:)

**TheOldMasters:** Thanks you so much for your response. I had to really take my time to thoroughly read yours, and really appreciated it. I definitely agree with the points you made, the diplomacy and good will of the SGC is a major part of the series and why it is so good. I don't plan on cutting out such things from my story, there definitely will be. It's just that there is no reason for the US military to even think about diplomacy at this point. Just look at it from their standpoint: Aliens have enslaved Earth before, do it to other humans right now, and are much more advanced. All the stargate addresses they have are from Ra (Heliopolis atm), so therefore any stargate trip will be to a hostile Goa'uld world or filled with primitive slaves, no need for diplomacy. If, and when, they encounter another faction then diplomacy will rear its ugly head.

Maybe I went a little overboard about the not sharing thing. UK sharing program? Very likely, eventually. Remember Cliton didn't like John Major, so you'd have to wait for Blair for him to do anything with the UK. It also just always made me mad with China/Russia/US being complete buddy buddy with no problems between them. Additionally, if the US took a more shadow approach (which they should, they have no ships and are one country versus advanced aliens of unknown strength) then the going ons of the galaxy wouldn't force them to bring in other countries because earth is not threatened.

About the blowing up of suns, I was mostly just hitting on how everything has to be done the hard way. For example; current phalanx ciws guns on US navy are self guided by radar... yet railguns in SG series are all manually controlled. (wouldn't Atlantis' defense be easy with railguns that always hit the target? Try evading a shell going mach 6...). I agree with not just blowing up suns all the time, and was mostly thinking of Asurans and Wraith.

**EklipsCz:** Another awesomely long review! Love your ideas, maybe the SGC will too? :) Anyways, yes you're right about the spaceships. No one would ever build a ship out of completely untested materials. Like how jet engines are tested on the ground before even thinking about putting them in aircraft. The SGC will go incrementally. I also thought the Intars had great promise: it had all the advantages of accuracy, speed, and range of earth weapons but non-lethal! (maybe there was a downside to them that we didn't know about) Perfect for when exploring a primitive world and not wanting to kill people if you have to defend yourselves. Power crystals strong enough to power a gate would only be found with the Ancients. Goa'uld power crystals are powerful, but not that much. For anything requiring tremendous storage they use the carbon nantube based super capacitors. (which are less fragile too).

**Just A Crazy-Man: **Thanks for the review! I might actually setup a QRF later on, thanks for the idea.

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed, I read every single one.

* * *

_Senior Master Sergeant Davis _

_Heavy Equipment Procurement Report_

_Procurement of vehicles for the program is going behind schedule. HMMWVs (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle) were easily acquired, due to their widespread use through out the military. Advanced Light Strike Vehicles (LSVs) were also acquired from Chenowth Racing Products, a brand new third generation light vehicle designed for special operations. _

_ However, heavier weapons have been more problematic. _

_LAV-25 reconnaissance vehicles are held tightly by the marines, they are not wiling to easily give any up without digging for information about our program. I've put forward a request to take new LAV-25s directly from General Dynamics Land Systems in Canada, so we do not have to deal with the Marines asking why their vehicles are being taken. The Air Force will be a front to keep the Canadians from know whom is really receiving their vehicles. _

_M1 main battle tanks are similarly hard to come by, but I was advised by Colonel O'Neill to focus on lighter vehicles. Exploration and attacks through the stargate would favor lighter and faster vehicles like the LAV-25 and the HMMWVs. M1s would need heavy logistic support because how fast they run out of fuel. Not to mention any location necessitating a tank for attack is probably too heavily defended for the number of people we have available. _

_That's not to say that tanks would never be useful, but I agree with Colonel O'Neill that we should focus procurement on light reconnaissance vehicles armed for anti-personnel missions. Should we want any tanks we would need to pull them straight off Detroit Arsenal Tank Plant in Warren, Michigan. However, Tanks _could_ be useful in shock and awe against the Goa'uld but their logistics would suit larger conflicts. _

_Avenger Air Defense Systems have been prioritized for use in the field. Intel believes the Jaffa armies rely heavily on their fighters and the SID believe these anti aircraft vehicles could turn the tide in any engagement. Stinger missiles have already been distributed to teams. _

_Modified AGM-114 Hellfire missiles are ready for use through the stargate. Tomahawk missiles were also purchased, but SG teams will not likely be far from the stargate on missions; making the range and speed of the Tomahawk unnecessary. Also, the Hellfire missiles are significantly cheaper, allowing for liberal use._

...

_A shipment of one 640 kg bulk container of liquid VX from the Newport Chemical Depot has arrived and been put under heavy security. Officially the VX was taken for the Assembled Chemical Weapons Assessment (ACWA) program to test alternate ways of neutralizing the chemical, as opposed to normal incineration. __HAZMAT teams are preparing the chemical for use with tranquilizer guns on off world deployments._

...

* * *

**October 30, 1996**

**Briefing Room - SGC**

"Gentlemen, please take your seat," said General Hammond.

"Doctor Jackson reported in earlier today that he had made further discoveries within the caves on Abydos. Your mission is to investigate his finds and then investigate any other locations that might be interesting to us," instructed the General. This mission didn't rate high enough for any folders or intel pass outs. The General seemed to remember something and stopped his briefing.

"Where's Captain Carter?" the General asked.

"Carter?" asked O'Neill, mystified.

"I'm assigning the Captain to your team for this mission, Colonel," replied the General.

"I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir."

"Carter's our expert on the stargate, and a very important scientist to the SGC as a whole. As our flagship team SG-1 is the best choice to escort such a valuable asset off world. This mission will just be to test the water, so to say."

"Where's he transferring from?" asked O'Neill in resignation.

"_She_ has been with the SGC for a while," said a blond woman in full dress blues entering the room. The uniform was air force, with ribbons signifying combat service. The SGC had its own fatigues and other standard issue wear, but formal dress was non existent. Such things were of no practical use as they would never be used, the SGC was classified after all and a SGC dress uniform would draw attention.

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir," she said with a salute. O'Neill returns the salute with surprise.

"But of course you go by 'sam'" commented Major Brennan.

"Don't worry, Captain. I played with dolls when I was a kid," replied Carter with a laugh.

"GI Joe?"

"Major Matt Mason."

"Oh..," Brennan turned to Major Ferretti, "Who?"

"Astronaut doll, did you have the cool jetpack to make him fly?"

"Let's get started," cut in the General, "Captain Carter began working for the SGC on how to create a dialing computer for the stargate. Doctor Jackson requested a scientist in his last check in and she will fit that role."

"For your first trip through the Stargate, you should be prepared for what to expect," said O'Neill

"I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life," replied the Captain.

"I think what the Colonel is saying is... have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8-plus Gs," said Ferretti.

"Yes."

"Oh...Well, it's way worse than that," said the embarrassed Major.

"By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff like you've just been through a blizzard ... Naked," injected Brennan.

"That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution," said Carter.

"Oh, here we go, another scientist. General... please," complained O'Neill.

"Theoretical astrophysicist," corrected the Captain.

"Which means...?"

"It means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate," said the General. Brennan and Ferretti struggle to hold in laughter as O'Neill glares at them.

"Colonel, I was studying the Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. Regardless, I've already been through to study Ra's ship. What's one more mission?" argued the Captain.

"Well, with all due respect, Doctor-" started O'Neill

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. Call me Captain, not Doctor," replied the visible agitated Air Force officer.

"Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order," the General ended the conversation.

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle," continued Carter.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists," O'Neill said unfazed.

"Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?" Carter finished the discussion, with Brennan and Ferretti looking impressed. O'Neill just shrugs and sits back in his chair.

"I hate to throw a damper on your enthusiasm, but this is about the defense of the United States; not a pissing contest over combat time," entered Lieutenant Colonel Bert Samuels, a mission analyst for the SGC.

"Lt. Colonel, in my admittedly _faulty_ memory I remember that you didn't want this shindig to go down?" Colonel O'Neill made no attempt to hide his contempt for the man.

"With the information available to me at the time, the best approach appeared to be burying the stargate. With the new information on the Goa'uld's capabilities from Ra's ship, that approach is obviously not viable. They don't need the stargate, they could just come by ship; and it is idiotic to believe they have completely forgotten about the home world of their slaves," replied the man with no visible acknowledgment of O'Neill's antagonism.

"Colonel, your dismissed," said General Hammond.

* * *

**October 30, 1996**

**Skaara's village - Abydos**

The sun beat down on O'Neil harder than he remembered. His hat and mask did nothing to stop either the sand or light from causing him discomfort. Humvee and LSV tracks littered the area around the pyramid as SG teams got used to their new vehicles.

The hot deserts of Abydos was a major difference from the freezing cold temperatures of the Alaskan base. The quick change in scenery from just walking through the stargate was still difficult to get used to.

O'Neill could see Jackson and a few of the boys from the village running towards his team. Skaara seemed to be wearing Jackson's hat while another had on his military vest, sans any weapons.

"Colonel! Over here!" waved over the Doctor.

"Doctor, you reported that you had something for us?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Well...actually, two things," excitedly stammered the archeologist, but he was distracted by the new member of SG-1. "Oh, um.. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, nice to meet you." Said man stuck out his hand to Captain CArter after wiping it on his pants several times to remove the sand.

"Nice to meet you Doctor. I've read several of your reports, I think your discovery of the address on the cover stones was particularly brilliant," complemented the astrophysicist.

"Please do continue," impatiently coaxed the Colonel to Jackson.

"Well, I was right about the caves. There is a whole other room! A cavern really! You're going to really want to see this," said Daniel as he began to lead the team in the direction of the caves.

"And the other discovery?"

"The other- Oh yes! I was talking to Skaara about my necklace, the Eye of Ra, which Catherine Langford had given to me. You see, I was wondering why they recognized it so easily when we first showed up. There is a whole maze of catacombs where they buried their dead after the rebellion failed," Doctor Jackson said while walking.

"Rebel... wait! What?" O'Neill was getting tired of how hard it was to get information from the doctor.

"Oh yes, um I forgot. You see it seems that the rebellion on earth was not just a spur of the moment thing, quite the opposite. It seems it was organized heavily and one occurred here at the same time as the one on Earth! Not as successful though..." explained Jackson.

"What about the catacombs? Why are a bunch of bodies so important?."

"The catacombs lead to a chamber of Ra. It talks about the eye and is very interesting, I think there might be a secret room," explained Doctor Jackson.

Any further questions were halted as they reached the caves where Jackson and O'Neill had previously been. The Colonel followed the Doctor as he grabbed a torch and led them further in. O'Neill easily spotted the disturbed rocks in one corner, Jackson must have moved them.

"It took some trial an error, but by studying the architecture that remains undisturbed I was able to determine about where the corridor to the next room should be. This cave suffered a serious collapse some time ago, in a few decades more it might have been impossible to determine where to go without doing some serious excavation," explained the archeologist.

O'Neill grabbed another torch off the wall and followed Jackson down a hallway that was getting increasingly elaborate in architectural design. The hallway deposited them in a giant room with Horus guard statues lined up against an outwardly sloped wall.

The far back wall looked like an upside down trapezoid as a result of the slope side walls. A giant golden symbol for Ra hung in the middle of the wall, surrounded by lines and lines of what looked to be hieroglyphs.

"What do they say?" asked O'Neill as he walked forward.

"What do.. Take a closer look, Colonel," said Doctor Jackson with a smirk.

The Colonel walked up to the wall, holding out his torch to illuminate the wall. The light reveal lines and lines of golden covered markings. There was no doubt in the Colonel's mind that it was all pure gold.

Colonel O'Neill's closer inspection reveal that the writings were not hieroglyphics; in fact, they were not writings at all. Each of the long lines running down the wall were dozens of star constellations, making up hundreds of stargate addresses.

* * *

"Yes, sir. I agree, we'll prepare to receive them immediately. Estimated? Easily more than a hundred, maybe several times that. Copy that," O'Neill talked into his radio to General Hammond through the stargate. "Alright Jackson we're going to check out your other 'little' discovery. But if it's anything like the last one you might be giving the General a heart attack."

"Doctor Jackson, can you tell us anything about this Eye of Ra?" asked Captain Carter.

"It looks like this," the Doctor fished out the the pendant around his neck," and the writings in the chamber describe it as a source of great power."

"What kind of power are we talking about here?" asked O'Neill.

"Well it really depends on what we find when we get there. If this is a temple built for Ra by the Abydonians then it may just be some trinket they believe has magical powers. But if this was built by Ra it could be anything, technology maybe," said Jackson.

"I agree. But based on what we've seen from the Goa'uld already this could be anything. Maybe how the Goa'uld create their liquid Potenium?" commented Captain Carter.

"Well kids, I guess we'll just have to find out. Won't we," said O'Neill as he held his hand out to signal the archeologist to lead the way.

The catacombs were carved out of limestone and filled with rows upon rows of decoration made of human remains. Intricate patterns were created from the skulls and bones, reminiscent of the Paris catacombs. After only a few glances even O'Neil had to focus forward on the path ahead of them. It was another example of how much blood was on the hands of the Goa'uld.

At the end of the catacombs the group descended down a flight of stairs, lighting torches on the walls as they went.

"This is as far as the catacombs go," said Daniel.

"No eyes?" asked O'Neill. Skaara, whom had followed the group down, points to the walls and talks to Daniel in his language.

"The Ra's eye is mentioned many times on these walls," translated Jackson.

"Just so we're clear. It's not a real eye. It's a jewel... or something," O'Neill told the boy, who didn't understand a word he said.

Daniel walked over to the wall and began reading form the scripts.

"So, you didn't read this earlier? We don't have all... well actually we do. Continue," mutters O'Neill as he finds a stone to sit on.

"There's just nothing. Just a lot of talk about the power of Ra, the size of his domain..," said the Doctor.

"Big domain?"

"Of course there's no talk of a secret chamber where he keeps his most valuable possessions. He's not that stupid. But there are hints," said the archeologist as he walked to another part of the catacombs. "This section talks about how Ra draws his power from the sun. Some king of trigger for a secret door... Rays of sun will reveal all." Jackson runs his hand across a giant red diamond imbedded in the wall.

"Rays of sun? Think any light will do?" asked Captain Carter.

"It's possible." Daniel brings his torch over to the wall and shines it on a large jewel, but nothing happens.

"Maybe you need to focus it," suggests Carter. Daniel tries a magnifying glass from his backpack with no success. He takes a step back and examines the wall.

"It's red," comments O'Neill from behind them. Daniel jumps, not noticing him approach. Taking a second look Daniel also notices the picture of the sun has red rays, there is no other red anywhere in the room.

"Captain?" prompts the Doctor. Carter slings her P90 over her shoulder and flips on the red laser sight. After a second of focus on the large jewel in the center of the wall loud noises start to echo through the room. Colonel O'Neil slings his own weapon into his hands, pointing it at the wall which is now turning to the side.

The Colonel passed his torch over to Skaara, "Wave it at anything that slithers." The group walks through the narrow opening and begin lighting torches as they pass. Artifacts littered the room, hand gauntlets, golden boxes, smooth metal balls, small handheld weapons, rings, and gold treasures.

"Jack pot," said O'Neill, "Be careful what you touch, no idea what Ra could have hidden in here." The group spreads out and begins to look for the Eye of Ra.

"Oh my god," exclaims an amazing Daniel Jackson from across the room. The Doctor is reading from a stone tablet with familiar looking markings, but not Goa'uld.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Captain Carter.

"It's... this is the same language as the one from Heliopolis. Similar to Latin..." Jackson begins murmuring to himself as he deciphers the tablet. "I can't tell much, this dialect is much older than even the one found at Heliopolis. From what I do recognize... it seems to be a general history!"

"Doctor Jackson, there doesn't seem to be any 'Eyes of Ra' here," interrupted Colonel O'Neill from across the room. Ferretti, Brennan, Skaara, and the Colonel continued search through the piles of artifacts, but nothing revealed the Eye of Ra.

"What if it's not here?" asked Carter.

"Well where could it be, a secret compartment?" replied Jackson.

"A secret compartment inside a secret chamber?" said Carter dubiously.

"Why not?" Jackson begins tapping on the walls with a small metal flashlight he pulled out of his bag.

"Hey! Why are we carrying these torches?" asked O'Neill.

"Its just for emergencies," said Daniel distractedly. He stops in front of one specific wall and hits it multiple more times, each giving a distinct hollow sound. "Its here, I know it."

"I don't see a jewel or anything. Not even any hieroglyphics," observed Carter.

"There's got to be a way to open it," replied Jackson.

"Yeah, stand back," orders O'Neill as he points his weapon towards the wall. Daniel scrambled backwards from the gun. O'Neill is careful to point the gun downward so that the bullets that get through go straight into the ground. The rest of the group covers there ears before the Colonel unloads a few burst into the wall.

"Stop! You can't just shoot at it, you don't know what could be destroyed!" cried out Jackson.

Dust kicked up as the wall splintered from the impacts. O'Neill walked up to the damaged section, ignored the Doctor's pleas, and with a few kicks a hole big enough to walk through was opened.

The room was not ornate or regal like the previous one, simply four walls with a risen platform in the middle.

"Ra must have thought no one would come here, making extravagance useless," commented Carter.

The Eye of Ra was a red crystal held within a gold circle. The symbol of Ra was attached onto the crystal and made of orange, green, and blue gemstones outlined in black and gold.

"The symbol of Ra is completely different from the crystal itself. Almost like it was added on later," commented Carter.

"Well we don't know who made the stargate, but know that they were used by the Heliopolis races, and now Ra uses them. This could be like that, repurposed for his use," explained Jackson.

"So how is this a source of great power?" asked O'Neill.

"I can answer that Colonel," said Captain Carter. She pulled out several devices from her pack, small handheld sized computers designed for preliminary examination. "With just a quick look I can make some guesses based on its properties, like magnetism and composition."

The Captain pulled out a single device and attached two wires to either side of the crystal. After turning on the device sparks flew immediately from the attached wires and the device smoked in the Captains hands.

"I'm guessing that's not supposed to happen," said O'Neill.

"That was ... That's amazing!" shouted the astrophysicist.

"Care to enlighten us, Captain?"

"Yes, sir! I sent some small electrical current through to test the conductivity, but it returned an order of magnitude greater!" exclaimed the excited scientist.

"And this helps us how?"

"If this amplifies electrical inputs then we could hook it up to a power source and get astronomical returns. Think of it like putting a super charger on an engine!" explained Carter.

* * *

There is chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.

Also, how fast do you guys think I should make the various hyperdrives? In the series the Ha'taks went from a couple times the speed of light to several thousand in only a few episodes... I want to make the hyper drives slower so that the galaxy seems bigger. When you can go anywhere in a second it takes the fun out (in SGU the devs solved this by making the distance so great).

* * *

_Built adjacent to the SGC in the same large mountain is the Stargate Research Laboratory (SRL).This facility is the dedicated research location for technology regarding the stargate program. Unlike Paradise Ranch, where specialists are flown in daily by the JANET transports, scientist take extended stays at the SRL facility and are flown in by military transports from military airbases (All scientists are trailed by SID operatives when off base). The SRL is dedicated to reverse engineering alien technology and creating earth made devices for Homeworld Security. Current research heavily focuses on the systems of Ra's ship. Other research is being conducted on Hafnium and Zirconium Carbide infused plastic inserts, to protect from Goa'uld plasma staff weapons. _

* * *

**November 4, 1996**

**Abydos - Ra's Pyramid - Ra's Cheops Class ship**

"This is FLIGHT. Clock is 60." The radios inside the mission control center crackled with life as voices called out preflight checks for Ra's ship. The ship had launched to orbit and taken another FTL jump only ten days prior; it was the fifth time and provided the scientists and crew working with it plenty of experience.

"Roger. Clock to 60."

"We have a roll program?" Asked the ship commander (CDR), Captain Andrews.

"Roger. Roll and pitch are in the computer."

"Standby for Mode 1," reported Andrews, "Mark."

"We copy, Mode 1 initialized. GUIDANCE can confirm correct parameters."

"Clock stopped at 30, final check," called out the Flight Director (FLIGHT).

"Attention on the Net, this is NPD conducting status check. All stations verify for resume count and go for launch: Test Conductor?"

"TC is go."

"LPS?"

"LPS is go."

"Flight?"

"Flight is go."

"Spaceflight Tracking ?"

"SPAT is go."

"Safety Console?"

"Safety is a go."

"SRO?"

"SRO is go, Frontier 6 is cleared to launch."

"And CDR?"

"This is Andrews, we are green across the board," reported the CDR.

"Roger that, the Ops Manager is not working any issue. Frontier 6 you are clear to launch."

"Copy that, clock is running. Anti-Gravity is... online. Reactor is reading fifty percent operational. Retracting clamps, can I get a confirmation for clamp cutoff?" listed off Andrews.

"Frontier, this is FLIGHT. Clamps are go. You're looking good."

"Roger, You're loud and clear FLIGHT. Inertia manipulation is positive. Power transferring to engines," continued Andrews, "Thrust to 10% and rising."

"10, 9, 8, 7, we have lifting start, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, we have liftoff. I repeat, we have liftoff," called out a operation manger.

"We've got SEP," called out Andrews.

"Roger. Command confirms clean skirt seperation from the... pyramid."

"Visual is GO. Passing mach 1, automatic shield initialization... confirmed. Gravity is holding at a steady .9 G. Mode II standby, Mark, roll program initialized. My god... reactor burn is inconsequential. Amazing..." read Andrews from the flight instruments rigged up to the Goa'uld ship.

The SGC had brought in a small open cockpit that resembled one from the space shuttle to situate in the control room of the Cheops class ship. The familiar flight instruments helped to pilot the unfamiliar craft. The cockpit was much more advanced than the newest shuttle, the _Endeavor_, which had begun construction in 1987; nine years prior. The powerful computers of the Goa'uld ship, newly developed human technology, and optimized control panel layouts fit more controls into a small and easier to manage space.

"We're doing 1 minute, prepare Mode III," said a controller down on the ground.

"Copy that, roll program almost... complete. Mode III, Mark. Pitch program initiated," reported Andrews.

"Frontier, this is Mission Command. We are processing your flight data and confirm proper gravity turn parameters. Level sense arm at 8 plus 17; thrust cut-off at 9 plus 11."

"Roger. Thrust Cut-off in 9 plus 11... thrust cut-off confirmed. The computer is automatically correcting delta azimuth by plus .37 and realigning the orbital path," said Andrews.

"Copy that Frontier, you should be approaching your orbit."

* * *

**November 5, 1996**

**Stargate Research Laboratory - Alaska**

"General Hammond," adressed Captain Carter as she snapped to attention.

"At ease, Captain. I'm here for the briefing and demonstration," replied the General.

"Yes, sir. The demonstration should be ready momentarily, perhaps first we can do the briefing?"

"That sounds fine with me, Captain." Carter led General Hammond to the observation room overlooking a laboratory and handed him briefing reports. As he took a seat several scientist scrambled into the room to setup the upcoming presentation.

"Sir, as you know Frontier 6 successfully departed from Abydos headed for the alpha site. Their arrival time is not exact because we don't yet have a full understanding of the Goa'uld FTL system. However; Abydos, Earth, and the alpha site are so close together that the small difference from out calculations won't be of significance," said the Captain.

"We've been running a full array of test on the crews that have gone up with the ship and through FTL and have seen nothing bad as of yet. All members did report, however, that the transition into FTL was unsettling and that they had a uncomfortable feeling while in the hyperspace. On the bright side; they all said the visuals of hyperspace are breathtaking," continued the Captain, "Now if you would please open to page five in the first briefing report I can start on the SRL projects."

"Very well, Captain." said General Hammond.

"We first had success in recreating the graviton fields for artificial gravity. Reversing the process and creating a graviton free area is more complicated and difficult. As if capturing a higgs boson was difficult enough, we have to somehow repulse gravitons from a given area. We'll hopefully have it figured out soon because anti-gravity is essential for taking strain off the main engines of a craft when launching out of a planet's gravity," reported Carter.

"That is very good news Captain. As I've understood from the NASA reports; zero gravity is terribly detrimental to extended stays in space."

"Extremely so, this is a major step. Also, a proof of concept of a Potential fueled reactor was successfully tested. It was completely earth designed, just using what we've learned about Potentium reactors from the Goa'uld. Granted it used traditional turbines instead of direct heat to electricity. We've also recreated a highly efficient Carbon Dioxide scrubber that has efficiency and life span much better than any of ours, all we needed was to recreate an artificial altered mineral that was used in the reaction. Unfortunately no significant progress has been made with regards to main engines, shields, FTL systems, or anything else," Cater told Hammond.

Another scientist entered the observation room, interrupting the briefing. The scientist was in a white lab coat, bald, and wore glasses. He was reading from a clipboard when he entered, not realizing he had barged in on the briefing.

"Doctor Lee?" asked Captain Carter.

"Hum?" the scientist looked up, "Ah, Captain Carter! I apologize for interrupting, but we are ready for the demonstration."

"It's perfectly fine, I was just finishing up anyways," replied the Captain.

"Doctor Lee, perhaps you could explain your project?" asked General Hammond.

"Yes, sir," the Doctor fumbled around within his coat before producing a dark flexible material, "this is made of Hafnium and Zirconium Carbine which has been fused to a plastic layered with carbon-carbon ceramic. Flexible and with extreme heat protection, I believe this is the answer to the plasma weapon I was given," said Doctor Lee.

Doctor Bill Lee had been brought into the program along with many other scientist after Ra's ship had been captured. He was taken to the SGC but truly knew little about the program. Information had been compartmentalized with the different research projects to increase information security. If he was successful with his project he might be given access to more projects, but until then he was given a staff weapon and told to find a weakness.

"You see, all you have to do is put it into your vest like any protection insert. The heat of the plasma bolt will be stopped by the insert, radiating away into the air. Anything that continues will be absorbed by the insert, stopping the heat from convecting to the body" explained the Doctor, "I've setup a demonstration for this early version."

Inside the research lab a rectangular cut of Doctor Lee's material was put into a tactical vest on a ballistics dummy. A guard came into the room with a Goa'uld staff weapon and pulled down some glasses before taking aim at the vest. A golden bolt flew to the mannequin that held the vest and threw it to the back wall. The weapon spit forth another plasma bolt at a second mannequin, this time the vest had not been given an insert.

"Now the insert is not 100% perfect yet. We're still trying to improve its resistance but as you'll see there is still a great increase of protection for the soldier," said the Doctor Lee as he led the General out of the observation room to the lab.

Upon arrival to the lab Captain Carter and General Hammond examined the two mannequins. The unprotected one would obviously have died as the bolt burned through the vest and then bloomed out into the body; leaving a giant gaping burn wound. The plasma weapon was undoubtably powerful.

The vest with the thermal insert had stopped the bolt, but only partially. The plasma had seeped around it on the edges, and the insert had been partially melted and fused to the front of the body. Nevertheless, it was a great improvement.

"Acceptable. Congratulation Doctor Lee, you get to keep working on this project. I will, however, expect the final product to be much improved," determined General Hammond.

* * *

**December 3, 1996**

**SGC - Alaska**

Colonel O'Neill stood in his dress uniform at a ceremony for the creation of the 1st Special Forces Direct Action and Reconnaissance Group; Dark Force. Dark Force would be the armed force of Stargate Command and consisted of the various SG teams with the primary task of protecting the US from threats relating to the stargate. The ceremony was also recognizing the creation of the Joint Defense Command (JDC) and their security forces which would be responsible for the defense of any facility under the jurisdiction of Homeworld Command.

The creation of Dark Force was to answer the necessity of creating a unified command to place the SG teams under. The special forces that had been mashed together for the SGC needed a unified group to work for; and Dark Force was it. The new Dark Force also came with Camp Littlefield, a training camp for making Dark operatives. Camp Littlefield was next to the SGC and would facilitate the majority of the Dark Force Qualification Course.

However, before going to Camp Littlefield applicants would undergo extreme physical conditioning to weed out the weak before going up to the secret SGC location in Alaska. Hopeful prospects from all over the military, that had been quietly offered the opportunity, would go to the searing heat of the Nevada desert. A grueling physical test would mark the beginning of a three month long ordeal that would strain the soldiers to the limit.

After a week long exercise with little to no sleep, about a month and a half into training, the candidates would be woken up with loud air horns and be thrown into a military transport plane. A small base along the coast of Oregon would host the men for the remainder of the conditioning process. Here the soldiers would be cold and wet for the remainder of their time, culminating with a two week long exercise with little to no sleep.

After surviving the physical torture that would be come to known as the '90 days in purgatory' the soldiers finally went to Camp Littlefield. That is, after being told they couldn't back out and being force to sign NDAs that practically said they could be executed without having evidence.

Arrival at Camp Littlefield marked the beginning of the combat training, conditioning still played a huge role but took a back seat. Here applicants finally learned the name of Dark Force, earlier they were told the group was the 'ghosts' and was an elite global strike force in order to spread misinformation. Training continued for six months, over which information regarding Project Blue Book was slowly given out and every possible military training course was taught.

To increase the efficiency of SG teams the trainees were sorted into their future teams upon their first arrival at Camp Littlefield. Everything was done with your squamates from classes to weapons training to punishments. By the time teams graduated they knew each other like the back of their hands.

Dark operatives would actually go through two graduations, the first put trainees on active duty after the six months pf combat training. These trainees would be rated based on their performance up to that point and given a grade. The average grade of a SG team had to meet precise criteria to be deployed on certain missions, more dangerous mission had higher grade requirements, meaning the trainees were not in heavy combat or on difficult missions.

The trainees often went through a trial by fire in which they would be assessed on by their instructors. To decrease dangers the trainees would always be accompanied off world by a fully graduated team.

The second graduation would result from a completed mission of high enough priority. Induction into Dark Force is not the end of the road, though. Only teams of certain grade and experience were selected to undertake the highest priority missions. This instituted an incentive for the operatives to do and redo training course, beat their previous records, and devote even more passion into bettering their trade.

Dark Force catered to trainees favorite subjects (demolition, sharpshooting, etc.) because individuals that are passionate with their work simply do better. This by no means meant Dark Forces were limited to their specialty, just that they did advanced training in it. Furthermore, training was never over for Dark Force; teams could be randomly reassigned to Camp Littlefield or sent on long duration exercises in the wilderness of Alaska.

Dark Force was not like other military forces where you could predict your promotions to the year or month, it was truly a meritocracy to the highest possibility. Promotion were optional too, you did not have to take a leadership position if you were perfectly happy or great at your current role; this allowed experts to emerge without the 'up or out' problem. The Dark Force operatives with the highest skill grade almost often held the highest ranks, if not it was due to the person not being a good leader.

The current SG teams would be treated as if they had already gone through their first graduation; after all, most were experienced from black operations and years of service in Tier one groups. Grades from initial testing of Camp Littlefield reflected this experience. The new graduating classes would be filled with people from all over the service in order to diminish the footprint Dark Force made on the various military groups; Delta and the SEALs were still mad about the current members taken for the original SG teams.

Dark Force hoped to fill itself with younger recruits that would dedicate life-long service and become expert operatives, to do so the SGC set aside enough funding for high pay and generous benefits.

O'Neill thought that the program had lots of promise. The instructors chosen for the qualification course and Camp Littlefield were some of the best the SGC could find. In a few years he expected Dark Force to be the world's leading special forces group.

* * *

_The possibility of an alien presence taking control of the SGC has been thoroughly considered and planed for. The president made it clear that he wanted a comprehensive plan to ensure the safety of the united states. The SGC is completely designed with defense in mind; natural choke points and expandable cover hope to add advantage to defending US troops. _

_The SGC is split into several zones (a couple levels of the base to each zone) with each zone being able to cut off the one below it as a way of keeping an incursion from reaching the surface. Pre-placed explosives allow parts of the base to be cut off in dire situations. The presidential nuclear football has been redesigned to allow him to remotely trigger the nuclear failsafes in the SGC as well as quickly order a strike on the base from another US nuclear asset. _

_If the president doesn't want to nuke the SGC in a foothold, but try a counter attack, then the 4th Brigade Combat Team/25th Infantry Division from the nearby Elmendorf-Richardson Joint Base would be sent to clear the runway of the SGC. Then additional troops from the base would be sent by plane before the SGC was attacked._

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't that long of a chapter, last month of school has been crazy. Just got 2 more then I can pump out a bunch of chapter. (BTW not edited, sorry for any mistakes.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.

* * *

**_TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY_**

_Progress Report: Analysis of Advanced Radar Systems  
__Doctor Cole Warring to General George S. Hammond_

_The radar systems of Ra's Cheops class ship consist of multiple internally accessible phased radar arrays. (Access from inside the ship reduces the need for dangerous Extravehicular Activity [EVA] for maintenance) __Using a combination of advanced beam forming, analysis algorithms, and optical computing the phased arrays combine their information to track tens of thousands of objects that can be as small as a finger moving at percentages the speed of light._

_Furthermore, each radar is Ultra Wideband; meaning their signals encompassed a range of frequencies much wider than a common radar. Testing shows performance unrivaled from current US radar in threat detection and electronic protection from jammers. _

_One of the examined phased arrays touches the L-band within its Ultra Wideband range. Due to advanced radar targeting, tracking, and interpretation these radar_s_ produce significant angular accuracy. Current L-band radars do not have the accuracy for guidance and tracking; this is not the case with Ra's radar. _

_* Current Radar Absorbent Materials (RAM) and Low Observable (LO) aircraft are designed for shortwave radar systems. L-band radars emit signals with wavelength sizes comparable to the aircraft themselves which results in scattering back towards the radar. Larger aircraft such as the B-2 are less vulnerable due to it's larger shapes and longer lines. _

_** The Ultra Wideband radars also use less energy to emit on their various frequencies, and would be difficult to detect out of background radar noise. This would only be applicable in areas flooded with EM signals (like on earth)._

**_TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY_**

* * *

**January 6, 1997**

**Groom Lake Facility - Nevada Test and Training Range**

"Captain Carter, can you tell me what exactly I am looking at?" asked General Hammond. The military man had done his homework on the magnificent beast in front of him, but getting two cents from his resident genius was always the smart thing to do.

"Gladly sir, and once again I must thank you for getting me clearance for this project. I knew there was something like this on the drawing boards; in fact one of my colleagues got me suspicious with his knowledge of supersonic air flow behaviors. I just had no idea that the project was so far along, plasma buildup along the leading edge of the plane always seemed too daunting of a task to defeat, that's not to mention the difficulty of structural integrity..."

"Captain..."

"Oh yes, sorry sir! This is the SR-81 Aurora, it traces its roots back to the height of the cold war. The Lockheed Corporation produced the SR-71 Blackbird as a replacement for the U-2 spy plane. The plane was the most advanced of its time; setting records and leading the way for future aircraft. However, the Air Force isn't one to sit on their laurels. Always looking to stay one step ahead the Air Force granted Lockheed funding to create a technological demonstrator for the next generation of spy planes," said the Captain in a single breath.

"That plane was a repurposed A-12 called the Silver Surfer and it was used to test a combined cycle engine that used regular jet engines up to mach 2.2 and a ramjet up to mach 5. This was a huge deal because the jet engines of the SR-71 would get too hot at speeds over mach 3.4, the ramjet had no such issues. The demonstrator maintained Mach 3.9 with the ramjet but could not go higher due to constraints of the air frame. It proved the design and promised higher speeds with an improved frame; resulting in the Air Force giving a go ahead to develop and build a new generation of Blackbirds," explained the Captain.

"Lockheed produced a delta wing blended body design for the task," the Captain was getting really excited about the plane now, "The aircraft was designed to help deal with hypersonic aerodynamics and a new titanium alloy helped resist heat and expansion. In 1978 two test aircraft could maintain mach 4.1. The full production model in 1985 could go to mach 4.6 due to improved structural integrity."

"You seem to have memorized the briefing. Pleasure to meet you, Head Engineer of Aurora Dr. Robert Denis," said an amused voice. The SGC personnel turned to a man in a lab coat walking over towards them.

"Captain Samantha Carter; astrophysicists and engineer," said the woman as she shook his hand.

"And you must be General Hammond, the base commander was up in fits because he didn't have clearance for whatever it is you do," said Doctor Denis.

"We're a development group looking for new types of radars for use in deep space telemetry," explained away Captain Carter without missing a beat.

"Yeah and Groom Lake is just a run of the mill weapons testing facility," remarks the scientist with a smile.

"We're still working on the cover," says General Hammond with a laugh, he always knew radar telemetry was a crappy excuse.

"She's a beauty, isn't she? The dual path flow of the engine sure gave us some trouble, but we eventually got the over/under design working," says Doctor as he waves over towards the silver aircraft.

"What kind of performance does it produce?" asked Carter.

"Range of 6,200 miles, almost double the Blackbird. Maintainable altitude over 100,000ft at an ideal speed of Mach 4.3. It is outside the engagement envelope of surface to air missile. By the time a missile is off the racks it is already out of range, or the missile uses up all its fuel trying to maneuver the plane. The Russians have nothing that can intercept it," said the engineer rather smugly.

"Didn't a Mig-25 get to 123,000 feet? Would that not be able to engage the aircraft?" asked General Hammond.

"Through a zoom climb, yes. But it would not be going faster than a propellor plane at that point, its actual sustained altitude record is significantly lower. And the 71B could just maneuver around the Mig-25 anyway, it would never catch up," said Doctor Denis dismissively.

"Very impressive. Has the team I sent over been successful in replacing the 71B's sensor package with our own?" asked General Hammond.

"Other than being very touchy about people looking at their work, everything went very smoothly. As soon as the checklist is finished and the pilots arrive we can go through with testing," said the engineer.

"And the data?" asked Captain Carter.

"It could've been transmitted live to computers here on base, but your scientists were quite adamant that that was not acceptable," said Doctor Denis.

"Good, they're following protocol like they should," remarked the General. If anyone were to get a look at the sensor data they would immediately tell it was not from radar. Such data was only to be handled by Homeworld Security and its affiliated operations.

"If you'll excuse us, Dr. Denis, I must brief the General on the test," said Captain Carter

"Oh, yes of course," said the slightly irritated engineer before walking off. The two stargate personnel then walked out the hangar doors, away from the Aurora aircraft and the workers preparing it.

"I don't really know why we're testing this now, it still has so far to go," Carter told the General as they walked out farther onto the taxiway. Out one of the runways a prototype F-22 was taking off, design changes around the F119 Pratt and Whitney engine had resulted in extra test flights. Further out past the runway was nothing but a large salt flat and desert going miles until they hit the enclosing mountains that shielded the top secret base from prying eyes.

"The president wants to see progress and setting deadlines is one of the easiest ways of making that happen. Also, we want the engineers on the project familiar with the Aurora because it will most likely be carrying a finished product," said the General. "So what can I expect to see from this, Captain?"

"We've been using Ra's systems as a guide, but have been trying very hard not to just copy his systems. We're completely designing our own subspace sensors and the software that will interpret the signals. Because of this we only have a very basic design," explained the Captain.

"What is making it take so long?"

"Subspace sensors work just like radar, but in another dimension. Matter in our dimension affects the lowest level of subspace, well below where ships travel in hyperspace, and by sending out signals we can measure these affects. The problem is; the returns from subspace signals are massively complex. You must take in account the power of the signal you sent, what level of subspace you sent it out on, even the gravity of nearby stellar masses," said Captain Carter.

"If they are so complex and just like radar, what is the advantage?"

"Radar was just an example, a metaphor. It is much different because we don't send out signals like radar but a wave of energy. This wave moves faster than light because physics work differently in subspace, but also distances are shorter in subspace; couple these two and you have a FTL sensor that can give real time readings from across a solar system," said the excited astrophysicist. "Also, when a subspace signal hits matter and sends a return to you it doesn't just stop there. Based on its strength the signal could go through a few more feet or a few more miles of matter, all the while sending returns on what it is passing through. Using these properties a subspace sensor could map an entire underground bunker, the layout of a ship, whatever you want in a 3D model."

"That's amazing!" exclaimed the General.

"That's not all! Subspace returns change based on what matter the signal has gone through. We could determine the type of compound used in the warhead of a bomb, easily find oil in the ground, or tell the difference between an aircraft and ground clutter when attacking from above," Carter explained.

"What about the sensor being put in the Aurora? You said they were only basic?" asked the General.

"Relatively speaking, yes it is basic. To improve the sensor we have to do thousands of tests on different materials in different circumstances. Right now we simply don't understand the returns given to us by the subspace signals, but through testing we can build up a database of returns to allow a computer to evaluate the data and give a clear picture on what the sensor is seeing. What we have done so far is build a device that specifically looks for the returns given by uranium," said Captain Carter.

"Again, basic?"

"Looking for Uranium is easy. Compared to the silicates that make up the common rocks and sand out here uranium is a beacon in the darkness. The uranium returns are just so different from the rest. However, if you had asked me to find a specific isotope in a field of Uranium? Not a chance, not yet," explained the Air Force Captain.

"General? Captain? The aircraft is ready, we're having the runway cleared now," yelled a technician from within the hangar.

The two stargate personnel were led away by security to a safe distance from the taxiing aircraft. The aircraft was a matte black as a result of the ablative heat paint that was just applied. The Captain watched wistfully as the pilot tested the various control surfaces; rudders, ailerons, and spoilers in that order. Carter thought back to her flight hours in the Gulf War, there was something special about being up in the air behind the controls of an F-15.

The futuristic jet sped off the runway with a characteristic wine from the custom designed Pratt and Whitney J59 engines. Banking away in a high G turn it followed the pre-plotted course over the Nevada desert. A total of five uranium packages had been scattered around the flight path at varying distances and depths, providing a wealth of information for the scientist working on the project.

After several low altitude passes the plane banked up in a vertical climb for high altitude flight and after that would follow a high speed course. Captain Carter watched a short donut-on-a-rope trail formed behind the plane as it ignited its ramjet.

The plane landed on the runway an hour later. As it taxied towards the hanger the skin slowly started turning a silver color.

"The heat resistant paint turns silver when it starts to cool back down. The inter-molecular bonds begin to break at high temperature and many of the molecules are shed from the plane, carrying away heat with them. But some remain on the plane and when cooled down start to bond with molecules in the air and turn a silver color. Hence the name of the prototype; Silver Surfer," Carter told the questioning General.

* * *

**January 13, 1997**

**Lab 19 - Subspace Development Project - SRL**

"This just doesn't make any sense!" said an exasperated Captain Carter. The astrophysicist was simultaneously working on several research project throughout the newly completed Stargate Research Laboratory. All were making mild progress, but the subspace sensors had just taken a step backwards.

"Something must be wrong with the triangulation matrix. I mean, we know it worked; we picked up the correct number of uranium packages after all," said Doctor Blair Maxwells, the newest scientist on the project.

Maxwells had just came out of Caltech with a PhD in Aeronautics and a bachelors in Electric Engineering and had planned on going to work for NASA. It was a surprise, and kind of creepy, when 'Men-In-Black' government agents had offered her a job as a lab assistant. She didn't know any real details, but the promise of cutting edge research and pay well above the normal in the aerospace industry had made it an easy choice. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

"What's wrong now?" asked an exasperated Doctor Lee. Carter could see Dr. Thompson walking the other way as Lee walked in, now she knew why he was in such a mood; Dr. Thompson was brilliant but quite reclusive and difficult to work with.

"The sensors should be accurate within five millimeters, but these readings are hundreds of meters off," said Carter as she threw her head into her hands.

"Maybe we need to collect more data on the returns for uranium, we still have everything setup in Lab 24," proposed Dr. Lee.

"No, no. I ran hundreds of tests, the database is full of uranium signatures. Let me just look at this data again," said Carter as she walked over to a computer.

"That can't be right!" exclaimed Doctor Lee as he looked over her shoulder.

"I know," groaned out Doctor Maxwells from across the room.

"You'd expect it to be off by a constant margin, that could easily be explained away by calibration mistakes," said Captain Carter.

"Are you sure we are accounting for the fact that when the sensor moves in realspace it moves a different distance in subspace?" Asked Maxwells.

"I know we are, I programmed for it myself!" Exclaimed Carter.

"What constant did you use for the signal propagation rate?" Asked Dr. Lee.

"I don't remember off the top of my head. During the tests it was well above C though, because of subspace's weird physics," replied Carter as she shifted through papers to find the number.

"And how did you account for the different distances in subspace? Did you find the ratio of realspace distance to subspace distance?" asked Maxwells.

"Yes, I got it when the hyperspace team tested the sensor signal propagation rate," said Carter.

"Maybe that ratio isn't constant?" Proposed Dr. Maxwell, "Ra's hyperdrive operates way higher in hyperspace than the sensors. We thought that was because sensor could read matter easier in lower subspace planes and ships could avoid the affects of our reality at higher planes. Maybe that's not the case, or just not the only reason."

"Are you thinking that distance changes all throughout the planes of hyperspace?" Wondered Dr. Lee.

"Exactly!"

"Your right, but I already thought of that too. I got the distance ratio while measuring the propagation rate; which was done in our subspace plane of hyperspace," replied Carter.

"When was this anyways?" asked Maxwells dejectedly at the dead end.

"Before you came onto the project, it was somewhere in the briefing packet. We couldn't do more of the tests because the proof of concept hyperspace generator being used blew up right after my test," explained Captain Carter.

"Serves them right," muttered Lee with a hint of embarrassment. Turning around to clean his glasses in order to hide his blush.

"Dr. Lee!" Admonished an amused Carter.

"Sorry, it's just that Dr. Grier was quite condescending when the first couple attempts at my vest insert did not turn out well, he's on the hyperspace team," said an apologetic Dr. Lee.

"I'm sure he meant the best, he was probably just trying to be constructionally critical. He's a nice guy after all," said Dr. Maxwells before hiding her face behind her computer.

"Oh You think so? Hmmm, he's only a couple years older than you too isn't that right?" Pried Carter as she leaned forward on her elbows with a smirk on her face. Dr. Maxwells could only sink further behind her computer.

"Can we just get back to the sensor?" Asked the embarrassed young woman.

"Yes, of course. We're still nowhere on this problem, and to be honest I don't believe we simply have a number ratio error. If so then we would see the error margin rise by a strict exponential or linear rate, but the data has tons of inconstancies," Dr. Lee quickly changed the discussion back to science.

"That's it!" Declared Dr. Maxwells.

"What is?" asked a confused Carter, not thinking her last comment was worth much excitement.

"What you said earlier about subspace having weird physics! I just realized we've been looking at this the entirely wrong way!" Explained the excited Dr. Maxwells, "We're looking at what the data says about our sensor, when it's really showing us amazing subspace properties."

"How so?" asked Dr. Lee.

"Look at this," instructed Maxwells as she manipulated her computer model, "See! If you look at the error margin for distance over time you see it rises across the ground like a wave going over the ocean. It's like space is randomly warping itself across the desert!

"She's right! It's exactly like a storm with space contracting and expanding at random. It's resulting in our sensor giving bad readings," Dr. Lee looked over her shoulder, "but how do we account for it?"

"How could I forget!" Exclaimed Carter, "Ra's hyperspace generator produces a stabilizing field, maybe just for this reason."

"No, if I remember correctly the stabilizing field was for dealing with stellar objects with massive gravity," said Dr. Lee.

"You're right, now that I think about it I don't remember hyperspace shifting around like this data," peered Captain Carter at her computer.

"It must be a result of subspace being closer to realspace," said Dr. Lee.

"Maybe," admitted Carter, reluctant to accept that explanation with no evidence.

"I remember when we looked at Ra's subspace sensor and it always sent off small low powered signals right before it sent off an actual signal," pointed out Dr. Maxwells.

"It must have been probing for these subspace 'storms' and then making corresponding adjustments to the sensor feed!" realized Carter.

"I'll start on a measurement program for these storms!" excitedly said Maxwells as she turned towards her computer.

"We're gonna need more data, I'll head to lab 24 and do some tests on these storms immediately. The general wanted to see progress days ago," Carter yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

* * *

**February 16, 1997**

**Stargate Operations Room - SGC**

"Sergeant, give me a SitRep," ordered General Hammond as he strode purposefully into the operations room. Behind him, fast closing, was a heavy metal blast door that protected the entrance. Through the door was a second one guarded by a squad of four JDC security forces. To enter the operations room one had to enter a personal eight digit code, scan their fingerprints, and then be waved down with a metal detector.

The SGC operation room was reminiscent of the NASA control room. Several curved rows of work stations led up to large main screens lining the back wall of the room. Each row was slightly above the one in front of it leading to a sloped arrangement in which the further back rows could see down on the rows in front of them. The senior staff occupied these far back rows so they could look down and observe their subordinates. The rows of computer screens, lit up buttons, and camera feed was a sight out of a science fiction movies. The SGC operations room had the most technically advanced equipment available and used plenty of it.

"And turn off those alarms," shouted out the General. Momentarily later the flashing red lights shutoff and the alarms faded to the background.

"General," Master Sergeant Harriman addressed the general before quickly returning to his computer, "The gate received an unexpected subspace link at approximately 1850 hours. The gate began the typical dial in procedures and checklist but cut connection and powered down after the gate failed its check for obstruction. In other words, the gate was retracted and acted like it was buried; just like we wanted it to."

"Unexpected? You're positive it wasn't the alpha site or those still on Abydos?"

"Positive sir, both checked in earlier today," reported the Sergeant.

"Then who is it?" Demanded General Hammond.

"No way of knowing from this side, sir. Or if there is; we don't have that kind of understanding about the gate," reported the gate technician.

* * *

**February 17, 1997**

**Gateroom - Abydos**

"Colonel the plug has been removed and we're ready to dial command."

"Roger that, spin it up."

"Copy, initiating... Fuck! We've got incoming!"

"Say again?!"

"Someone just dialed in! Taking defensive positions!"

* * *

Sorry that took so long, person issues and all. But that's all been resolved and will start pumping this out again. :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

**Make sure you pay attention to dates, cause this chapter jumps back in time for a little bit.**

_I don't own stargate_

* * *

_Frontier Six - Crew Mission Log_

_November 14, 1996_

_Captain Andrews - Mission Commander_

* * *

_This is the tenth day in hyperspace and I think I've finally gotten used to the view out of the window. At first the whole experience was extremely disorienting, with the streaking lines of purple and blue flying by at who knows what speed. I am told these are disruptions being pushed aside by the hyperspace stabilization field. Father out I look into a sea of swirling clouds and waves. These swirls change constantly __and if I had to navigate manually though this dimension I'm sure they would drive my sense of direction upside down and make me lost in this wasteland._

_From what the SGC has been able to gather, Abydos is about three hundred light years from earth. With this ship going 6550 times the speed of light, or eighteen light years per day, this trip will take about sixteen and a half days. It's a long time to be flying a ship we still have so little knowledge about, and a great risk if something was to go wrong. But the fact is that Abydos is a hostile planet. Ra is not the only of his kind and sooner or later someone will come looking for him. We can't be there when that happens and the President is not willing to leave behind Ra's ship; especially considering it has evidence of our presence all over it._

_There is not much to do here but wait for the arrival at the Alpha site, the ship takes care of everything in hyperspace. The only thing we do is take constant data reading on the ship and do medical tests on ourselves. I've taken to walking around the ship and I feel like I haven't even seen the whole thing yet - even though its symmetrical layout means I know my way around the the back of my hand. This thing is truly massive, it fits on top of a pyramid bigger than any on earth, and this thing is only a luxury boat. The mainstays of Ra's fleet, the "Ha'tak" are apparently 700 by 650 meters and 315 meters tall! The Goa'uld must have some serious production capabilities if they can consistently create ships like that. And then there is the fact that Ra built a luxury spaceship! He must see spaceships like we see boats. It's amazing and terrifying at the same time…_

_I've really come closer to the rest of my team over the course of this trip. I already knew them well, but now we're like family. I guess that must be how the astronauts up in the skylab must have felt. Up until now we were simply bonded by a common mission, our devotion to our country, a fascination with space and flight, and the necessity to rely on the skills of one another. But being in this alien ship, flying at millions of miles and hour through another dimension, has forced a kind of bonding like no other._

* * *

**April 19, 1996**

**Tibilisi, Georgia**

"_Mr. Tornike, your meal." _The Georgian waitress placed the tray on the table and left without a response, silently disappearing into the back of the cafe. The man who ordered the Khinkali was a regular, showing up at night along with the rest of the men who worked later shifts. If not for her own job, she wouldn't think twice about him.

Simon looked down at the traditional Georgian food, it had truly grown on him the past few years in the country. Even being called Mr. Tornike no longer felt abnormal, not that his training would allow him to show it anyways. Reaching to move the accompanying napkin down to his lap, Simon simultaneously moved to bring the table's newspaper into his hands.

Briefly flipping through he reached a crossword puzzle near the back. The familiar puzzle layout only caused a brief pause of his fork before he resumed eating. Simon went through the puzzle in his head, carefully writing in the words.

1 Down - Ball

1 Across - Utopia

2 Down - Sanctuary

2 Across - Transition

3 Down - Water

3 Across - Octopus

4 Down - Theater

4 Across - Hateful

5 Down - Revenge

5 Across - Earning

6 Down - Evening

6 Across - Ear

7 Down - Noodle

7 Across - Dutch

BUSTWOTHREEEND

Bus 23

Simon proceeded to fill out the rest of the crossword as to not leave behind any clues. Leaving a generous tip for his coworker, Simon exited the run down cafe. His old dark coat provided a small comfort on the cold, wet night. A small drizzle of rain bothered the city all week; it felt like London. He walked to his destination nonetheless, it really wasn't that far. It was on the way home, in fact. How considerate of them.

He sat down on the old wooden bench, only protected from the rain by a thin metal frame. It was only seconds later when he was joined by another. Her concealing clothing and the dark night covered all but her striking red hair.

"_It's a dreadful night,_" she commented.

"_We've needed some rain_" Simon responded.

"_Of that, few would deny," _she completed the countersign, "We have a mission for you." He'd been speaking Georgian for so long now that he was thinking in it, it took him a moment to translate the English into something comprehensible.

"You've already compromised my cover," he hissed at her. It had taken him years to gain his position and connections. She was not only compromising his job but his life too.

"This is more important than your position," she scolded him. That was a striking blow. Agents had infiltrated the chemical industry all over the world. Their mission; to identify countries producing potentially deadly chemicals. What could be more important than finding weapons of mass destruction?

"Ivane Gregorvich, you know him?" She discretely slid him a picture as she readjusted the bag over her shoulder.

"Of course, he directs all the plants in Georgia. I've been trying to get close to him for my next promotion, but he never stays in Tbilisi long," he answered. He took a glance at the photograph, only needing a second to dissect the high quality picture. Gregorvich was shaking hands with a Russian General, many Russian military formations stood at attention in the background.

"That was taken several years ago. The Russian is Dzhokhar Dudayev, he was a Major-General for the USSR. After the Soviet Union collapsed he led the First Checken War in a fight to separate his state from Russia. He was elected the president of the Checken Republic. After his revolution failed he fled into Georgia," explained the woman.

"He was spotted two weeks ago but we don't have a response team anywhere nearby and he slipped the noose," she continued, "Guess who else was spotted at the same location on the same day?"

"Gregorvich? That could just be coincidence," replied Simon.

"Maybe to U.S. courts, but to the CIA that's actionable intelligence!" She replied with a hint of irritation. Simon didn't mind, he wasn't a field agent or an intelligence compiler, just a deeper cover spy.

"We have reason to believe Gregorvich will be providing a surprise inspection of your plant within the week. You are to gain any intelligence regarding Dudayev you can, without blowing your cover," instructed the woman.

"Why not just go for a snatch an grab on Gregorvich? And what's so important about this Dudayev guy that you'd risk compromising me?"

"If we grab Gregorvich then Dudayev would be alerted that we're on his tail. In regard to his importance, all you need to know is that another agent that was working with Dudayev. We've since lost contact with him."

Just then a bus rounded the street corner and pulled up to the stop. Behind it billowed thick, suffocating smoke. The windows were barely clean enough to show the only two passengers. The mysterious CIA handler stood up and took back her photograph.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Agent Evans." Two steps and she was on the bus, it pulled away not a moment later.

* * *

Gregorvich entered the plant with his usual attachment of four guards. The company overseer might not seem like much, but he had connections with the Georgian underground. He was a very arrogant man, his walk displayed as much. But he was not the kind of man that couldn't back up his own ego. Anyone would be hard pressed to go hand to hand with the giant, both due to strength and skill. His frame made it clear, despite the wrinkles covering his bald head, that he could easily break your arm in half.

Gregorvich was by no means unintelligent, he simply lacked an initiative and foresight that those above him held. Regardless it was a challenge to outsmart him. All this Simon had gathered in his few previous meetings with Gregorvich.

Still, Simon underestimated the difficulty in accomplishing his goal. Gregorvich had no interest in talking with him. In fact he harshly threw him to the ground when he tried. After checking on the chemical plant and insuring that production was as reported, he promptly left the premise.

Simon had managed to lift a wallet from one of the guards, a drunk who's only job seemed to be carrying the possession of the others. Unfortunately he found nothing of use and quickly returned it. Simon might have called the mission there satisfied that he wasn't going to get anything out of a routine chemical plant inspection. But something wouldn't let him give up.

While Gregorvich and his posse returned to their trucks, Simon raced to his beat up BMW. The old, white car was exactly what you would expect a chemical plant supervisor to drive.

He followed the two blue Chevys through one of the less used roads out of Tbilisi. They pulled up to a large grass and bush filled property containing an older stone house. It wasn't a mansion, but Simon would guess it had more than five thousand square feet. Another man met Gregorvich and his guards at the door, a weapon he couldn't quite make out was strung over his shoulder.

Simon parked his car down the highway and walked towards the house. He only had his Beretta M9; not much against what he thought was a fully automatic carbine. He stalked the house for hours. The first floor windows were too high off the ground for him to climb in, and the basement had no external entrances.

The overall layout of the house was a long rectangle made of dark red brick, with a few windows protruding from the shingled roof. The new white trim that surrounded the windows gave the old house a very cosy feeling.

Finally, just as the sun began to lower over the horizon, the front door reopened. Gregorvich and three guards emerged in dress that Simon pegged for the down town clubs and bars. They must've left the other two guards inside. One of which was the drunk. The group pulled away in two trucks and Simon decided he had to make a move. Quickly pulling out his Beretta, he darted from the bushes surrounding the house. He stayed low against the walls and bellow the windows to avoid detection. Agent Evans prayed that the door would be unlocked.

As he approached the steps to the front door he noticed some packages in the back of the remaining silver Chevy. Quickly moving towards the truck bed, Simon inspected the contents. He was careful not to touch the clean vehicle, which would easily leave marks. Using his shirt to cover his hand, he opened the back. Inside were two AK-47s, easily recognizable to the CIA operative, and surprisingly what appeared to be a 1911 service pistol. What concerned him the most were he grenades bundled in the corner.

At the very back he spotted a cooler. Carefully opening the lid and unveiling plenty of beer cans. His plan of attack changed on the spot. Simon wrote down the serial number of the pistol on his note pad, the first rule of spy work was to have one, and then closed the truck bed and darted back to the house.

It didn't take long, sooner than he expected even, before a shout came from inside and the front door opened. The drunk staggered out of the house and towards the truck. Simon left his position of relative safety to silently get behind the man. The Russian opened the truck lid and cooler, not a moment later did the handle of an unmarked Beretta crash down on his head. Simon wasted no time walking through the front door.

The sound of a soccer match floated through the house and a Russian voice yelled out at the sound of the door opening. From his shaky understanding, Simon concluded the man wanted to know if he had gotten him a beer. Simon gave a grunt in response as he did not trust his own voice.

The couch faced away from the entrance hallway, it was too easy. Another hard swing of his Beretta and the second guard was taken care of. Moving on to the kitchen, Simon spent only a few seconds searching through random draws and cabinets. The agent quickly moved upstairs after identifying the downstairs as mostly the guards' area. The stairs led to a long hallway connecting the entire upstairs. The first door wouldn't budge, and Simon spent a solid minute before figuring out it was a fake.

The second rom was unused, if you didn't count all the knives and AK-47s. A large plastic rug covered the floor wall to wall. There didn't seem to be room to step inside due to the weapons. But weapons were not what he came for. A few more rooms were setup similarly. Only missing the armies worth of weapons.

The third rom was a master bedroom. The bed took up most of the small room, with an unused desk and several drawers taking up the rest. Compared to the downstairs rooms this was obviously for Gregorvich. The trash on the floor demonstrated his sexual conquests of the week, and the clothes strewn out reflected his wealth. Unfortunately, a search of the drawers and closet only yielded a key.

Simon struck gold with the last door. It had a heavy duty lock, but that was easily opened with the earlier key. Inside was the cleanest of the entire house. If he drug his finger across the wall he doubted there would be a speck of dust. Everything was completely white, except the hard wood floor, with nothing but a desk on the far wall. Piles of paper cluttered the desktop, contrasting the immaculate room. Going through the files was a laborious task especially when every paper had to be perfectly replaced. There was some form of organization here, Simon just didn't recognize it.

Most of the papers were hand written notes on drug and weapon smuggling. Not a big surprise. Simon used his own paper to take notes on any names and locations, but it was not his top priority.

It wasn't until he searched through the drawers that anything was found. It was a file on Dudayev. Apparently, whoever supplied Dudayev's revolution also supplied Gregorvich. When the Russian revolutionary fled to Georgia he needed weapons to replace everything he had left behind. He came to Gregorvich.

Again Simon took notes of the names, dates, places, and other important information. The most interesting, though, was Dudayev's payment. With access to little money, he provided some information. It wasn't anything to significant, but enough to spike Gregorvich's interest. Enough to spike Simon's, too.

A drawing of a circular stone table. Strange symbols surrounded a central red gem. Another drawing showed inside the object; many crystals of different colors. A crude interface and years of work only told that another item was needed to make it operational.

How this came into Dudayev's possession was anyone's guess. Perhaps it was worked on in his state for the USSR, or someone loyal to him was part of the project. A single reference at the bottom mentioned the object being moved. The destination was a series of numbers, and the starting location entirely absent. Simon decided to take these papers. His Russian was bad anyways, he couldn't translate half of what was on the drawing. After removing he documents from the file, he efficiently replaced everything in the Dudayev file.

Moving to cover up his presence Simon dragged the drunk from outside to the TV. He was very heavy, probably because of his beer belly. After sufficiently placing the two guards in various states of drunken collapse, Simon returned to retrieve the beer cooler. Most of the cans he poured out around the house. The CIA agent completed his master plan by pouring the remaining over the unconscious men. The crumpled, used cans were tossed around the room.

The sprint back to the road, and the subsequent walk to his car, were the most frightening moments of Simon's life. The excitement made him want to do it again. Maybe he should apply to be a field agent.

* * *

Was the bench different? It seemed much more uncomfortable. He just hoped he didn't get shot right away. That might be a bit of an exaggeration, but it was a no-no to miss a post-mission check in.

Actually though, Simon had never really been exposed to the more dangerous sides of the CIA. How was he to know how they dealt with late agents. Did they just assume them AWOL and have a sniper waiting to blow their heads off? Or was it more discreet, a handler coming up and stabbing him with a toxin covered blade. Maybe even more quieter; like flooding his room with CO2 while he slept.

Simon was letting his imagination go wild. He needed to calm down, but the nerves from his spontaneous infiltration hadn't left.

"You know, she thought you'd never show." When had someone walked up next to him!?

"_W-what?_ N-no English," it was protocol to always authenticate first.

"Uhh whatever: _When's the next bus? Think there is one in a few minutes. I guess I'll wait then._ There- you have your countersign. No use really, who else would be trying to meet with a nobody like you," expressed the man as he plopped down on the bus bench next to Simon.

"So what took so long? Cold feet? You know its okay if you didn't get much. We'd just have to wait for him to get near our next operative in a week or two," expressed the man as he sipped his coffee Where'd he get that coffee?

"No not that. I followed him home actually," nervously admitted Simon.

"So? I thought she told you we don't have any response teams ready. Besides, we don't really want to shoot our way through this. And if we had a qualified operative we'd have already sent him in," his nonchalant attitude had drifted to the same irritated as the earlier woman.

"I -umm- actually went in?" That wasn't supposed to sound like a question.

* * *

**February 17, 1997**

**Gateroom - Abydos**

"Haul ass, Barnes!" ordered Colonel Dixon as he hopped onto the LSV. Still buckling up his helmet, Dixon patted down his vest and made a checklist of all his equipment. He was nearly thrown out the back of the dune buggy like vehicle as Barnes slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The other three SG-13 members began preparing their weapons for a fight. Plumes of sand expanded behind them as they raced towards Ra's pyramid.

"We need backup! They got one of those damn shields!" screamed out Lieutenant Sanderson over the radio. The gate room had been caught with their pants down. SG-13 was preparing to rotate off-world with SG-11 and just before they had finished dialing the alpha site an incoming connection formed.

"Hold them off with the grenade launcher, the debris thrown up from the explosion should be slow enough to get through!" advised Dixon through the radio.

"We're running out! What's your- ," the radio was filled with an explosion then static.

"Shit," Muttered Dixon, "Barnes do you have the package onboard?"

"What!? You can possibly be thinking-"

"Where is it!"

"It should be strapped down right there next to you!" yelled the Sergeant over his shoulder.

"What!?" The sound of the vehicle was deafening.

"To your Right!" Screamed Barnes.

Dixon looked down to his right and saw the box attached to the buggy's roll cage. After a few seconds of fumbling he managed to rip off the Velcro straps. Moving it into his lap he almost dropped it when the buggy hit a particularly hard bump.

"Be careful with that thing!" Cried Barnes.

"Just watch where you're going!" Dixon ordered as he focused on opening the box. Promptly ignoring the biohazard sign on the top he forced open the latches and tore the plastic seal. Dixon grabbed the tranquilizer and a CO2 container from their respective foam cutouts inside the box. Gingerly holding the gun he screwed the small cylinder into the back and cringed at the sound of escaping CO2 until it tightened and formed a proper seal.

"We're here!" Barnes yelled back at him as he buckled his own helmet and reached for his M4 in the passenger seat.

As Dixon looked up he realized they were indeed in front of the pyramid. Hearing noise, Dixon looked back to his left and saw SG-8 arriving in three other LSVs. Colonel Andrews hopped out and ran towards him, faltering a step when he saw the item in his hands.

"Lord, I hope you know what you're doing with that thing," muttered Andrews before rushing off with Barnes and the rest of SG-8 into the pyramid. Dixon followed close behind, his tranquilizer always pointed at the ground and his finger not even close to the safety guard.

The sounds of gunfire and thumps of Goa'uld energy weapons became more pronounced as they ran down the narrow passageway. A loud explosion reached their ears and all sounds from farther in stopped. As they reached the entrance to the antechamber Colonel Andrews threw out the countersign.

"Sand! Sand! Sand!" The Colonel yelled around the corner.

"Storm! Storm!" Was the response. No sooner did the stargate personnel to round the corner with their weapons drawn. The antechamber was once a breathtaking sight of architecture. The massive room was lined wall to wall with tall gold covered limestone pillars that were so flat and shinny they produced a reflection. Sculptures of sphinxes and Pharaohs filled the empty space in the middle of the room. The massive ceiling was once covered in paintings that lauded the achievements of Ra in amazing color and scale.

That room was no more. A war zone now stretched out in front of the SG teams. Boulders filled what was once the far The once magnificent pillars were toppled from explosions. The gold finishes were melted from the heat of Goa'uld energy weapons. Bullet holes riddled the walls on the far side of the room. Dixon would swear that some sand on the floor had been turned to glass by the plasma bolts that had been fired. Two toppled sculptures of Ra provided the perfect protection for three SG-13 members. One other was hidden behind one of the few remaining upright pillars.

"Cochrane, SitRep," ordered Dixon to the man taking cover behind the aforementioned sculpture.

"Sanderson took a nasty hit to the head, thrown around from the explosion of one of those energy staffs. We had to retreat from the gate room when we ran out of M302s. Damn shield was taking our 50 cal like it was nothing. I count 10 plus footmobiles and what has to be another one of those snakes, he was the one with the hand shield," reported Second Lieutenant Cochrane.

"I'm guessing you hit the failsafe," asked Dixon.

"Yes sir, went off like a charm." C4 had been placed in the tunnel between the antechamber and the gate room as a last resort. The debris filled tunnel was a testament to the power of the explosives.

Suddenly dust kicked up from the rocks blocking the tunnel. Vibrations races through the room at random intervals and rocks began to shift forward from the collapsed entryway.

"Ra did some telekinesis shit to SG-1," muttered an SG-8.

"No way. That's got to be at least a thousand pounds," remarked Barnes, who raised his weapon regardless of his own words.

"Lieutenant, get Sanderson back to the LSVs. Everybody else start moving debris in front of the entrance to cover our retreat," Ordered Colonel Dixon.

"Colonel, we've got them out numbered at least 2-1 now," reminded Colonel Anderson.

"Only one of our weapons will pierce that shield, and I don't plan on staying around to see it," remarked Dixon.

"Yes, sir," conceded Anderson. General Hammond had placed Dixon in overall command and Anderson deferred to his decisions.

The rubble in front of the tunnel began moving significantly now. The vibration began getting louder and more frequent in a sort of ominous chant that reverberated through the room. With a final boom the tunnel was cleared and the rubble shot out like an explosion. The SG teams scampered behind the wall of debris they had erected in front of the entrance, a few peaking out with their guns.

"Hold your fire," muttered Colonel Dixon as several warriors stepped into the room from the other side. They looked just like Ra's except this time the animal helmets were snakes instead of birds. Unfortunately for the SG teams none of them seemed to skimp out on armor like Ra's soldier. While Ra's warriors mostly only wore their upper body armor and/or helmets; these warriors had the full body treatment of plate and chainmail. Four of the warriors with snake helmets stepped in before their leader appeared. He wore the same attire as the others, but his armor was completely gold.

"That's the one with the shield. Has to be another snake, just look at that gaudy armor," said one of the SG-13 members.

"**Foolish mortals, hiding behind walls of stone. Just like countless before you, you shall bow before me or die**," spoke the gold armored man. The bird helmet retracted to show the face of a younger black man. Remarkably he seemed to have a gold plate fused to his head.

"Anyone here speak snake?" Dixon asked rhetorically, "Alright, clear out now. I'll take off once I fire the tranq"

The rest of SG-13 and SG-8 began slowly sneaking back out of the pyramid. Unfortunately the Goa'uld didn't give much time for a response to whatever he said.

"**Kree,**" ordered the man while pointing at the wall of debris. The four warriors levels their staffs at the cover Dixon was using and prepared to fire. The tips of their weapons split open and energy crackled to life around them. Colonel Dixon carefully poked the tranquilizer around the corner and lined up a shot at the leader. The man saw his barrel and raised his hand, no doubt conjuring up his shield, but it would do him no good. Colonel Dixon only had one shot, but it was all he would need.

The small dart raced out of the end of the barrel and straight through the glimmering shield that appeared. A sharp clang was heard as the dart struck the Goa'uld directly in his chest plate. The dart didn't have nearly enough power to penetrate, but that was not the goal. Colonel Dixon was already sprinting back out of the pyramid at this point. The Goa'uld reached down at the offending object that had dared to scratch his prized battle armor.

The small dart wasn't like normal tranquilizers. The front needle had been replaced with a pressure sensor attached to a two second fuse. As the Goa'uld reached down the explosive activated and the small plastic vial of liquid VX nerve agent violently erupted in front of him.

VX is the most toxic nerve agent ever produced. The deadly chemical causes the body to uncontrollably send signals to muscles. Eventually muscles tire and can no longer sustain breathing and blood pumping. The LD50 for VX is 10ml; meaning 50% of people would die if exposed to 10ml. The tranquilizer used by Colonel Dixon, normally used for rhino capture, had the equivalent of just about 2 times that much. The Goa'uld had no chance to avoid the chemical that just blew up in his face.

* * *

_Dzhokhar Dudayev was killed April 26, 1996 by two Russian laser guided munitions. Conspiracists claims that the Russian Signal Intelligence (SIGINT) in the area was not sophisticated enough to pinpoint Dudayev's location due his sparse and short uses of his satellite phone. Claims that the National Reconnaissance Office aided the ex-Soviet General's assassination have been strongly denied. Furthermore, conspiracists can not provide a reason that the US would want to kill the pro-democracy revolutionary. _

* * *

**Please review if you like it, or have if there is anything you might want me to include in my story. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay before we get into chapter 11 I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that left a review. Also, I want to give special thanks to Just a Crazy-Man for sending ideas to me. If anyone else has any ideas I'd love to hear them. Furthermore, if you know a lot about making realistic radio chatter help me out. I think I made this chapter kinda military realistic, but I don't really know much about military talk.**

**Review responses:**

PanchosPistolas**: C'mon, you know how Apophis is.**

Anyone that asked about allies**: This won't turn into a US-Wank, I promise. But don't get the idea that US and Russia will become buddy buddy.**

Olafthereaper86**: O'Neill is gonna be that strict guy for longer than cannon cause he hasn't had the original Abydos experience, and charlie just happened. Jackson will have a whole new life. Don't worry they will recover tech. I mean, c'mon now, thats like the main point of this fanfic.**

WaMiLoe**: Thanks for the discussion about hyperdrive. I'm mostly gonna make up stuff for speeds and weapon yields that fit my personal opinions about the various factions and how powerful they are compared to each other. (this mostly means to make it so the galaxy seems like a bigger place cause hyperdrives are slower. Look at start trek and how big they make the alpha quadrant look.)**

Apparuerit Diabolo et Loqui**:For super long range radar this is true, but for just the long range you can still get some readings. The problem is it isn't accurate enough for targeting, but that is no problem for Ra. (what's the point of advanced aliens if they haven't overcome the problems that we are facing now?)**

Mureena**: I'm thinking maybe ship stuck in another reality/ancient super gate reality bridge/reality mirror/ alternate earth that the ancients made in another galaxy. I don't know, I just love crossovers and want to make one once this goes farther. I also really like a crossover where its not just one side showing up and blasting everyone else, I'd like some covert SGC. Like here is a prompt I came up with: sgc vessel interferes (stealthily) in Mass Effect first contact and the alliance has a better negotiating stance. Does the alliance still become part of the council, how does this affect their eventual conflict with the reapers?**

**I do not own stargate. Unfortunately.**

* * *

_Space travel is expensive, with each space shuttle flight costing an estimate $1.5 billion. For a program sold to congress on being a means of cheap and frequent space flight, with optimists estimating a launch a week, the one hundred and counting missions are lackluster compared to the promises of NASA. In their defense, military intervention created a much larger, complicated, and expensive vehicle than would have otherwise been built.__ However, the accomplishments of the program and the lessons learned must not be overlook due to overenthusiastic expectations. For we must remember;_

_"We choose to go to the moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy, but because they are hard, because that goal will serve to organize and measure the best of our energies and skills, because that challenge is one that we are willing to accept, one we are unwilling to postpone, and one which we intend to win."_  
_-John F. Kennedy_

_The space shuttle shows the difficulty of breaking the barrier between earth to space, and the financial cost of doing so, even with the smartest people in the world working on the project. But with the stargate, we stand on the cusp of the greatest breakthrough in the history of mankind. Before our fingertips is the chance to crash through the aforementioned barrier, with essentially free transport from ground to space. Forget the shiny energy weapons, shields, and computers; antigravity is the prize jewel. _

* * *

_"Space is cold._

_Space is unforgiving._

_Space is the greatest challenge humanity has ever faced in our short and unremarkable existence; a time covering only .004 percent of this world's history, a planet of 100 billion in the Milky Way, one galaxy of 200 billion._

_Space is the barrier separating humans from a slow agonizing death of our own creation, producing not a whimper in the vastness of our reality, and a universe of infinite possibilities."_

_-__Unknown_

* * *

**February 18, 1997**

**Heliopolis**

"Colonel, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear your test came up clear," said the nurse. Dixon had his blood taken at the alpha site as part of his quarantine, standard practice after engaging an enemy force. Some scientist had disocvered that Potentium was relatively easy to identify in blood and it was now being used as the main identifier for Goa'ulds. Since the snakes left behind the strange element every time they jumped into someone, it was much faster than waiting for an MRI to determine who had the lights on.

Dixon, along with SG-13 and 8, had waited on Abydos for a day before the SGC had managed to gather enough hazmat suits for them to safely reach the stargate. As they evacuated under armed guard they saw clear signs that the body of the Goa'uld had been dragged away from the VX dart before, presumably, being carried back through the stargate. Dixon was pretty confident he was being taken to a funeral.

A cleanup crew stayed behind to scrub down the area and get the worst of the VX. But VX is a stubborn chemical, in cold conditions it can stay on a material for months. Luckily, Abydos is scorching and in a few days the remaining chemical would evaporate. With the help of a few fans the pyramid would hopefully be safe in a few weeks.

"Colonel Dixon," called an officer entering the infirmary.

"Colonel Mores," acknowledge the Colonel.

"General Hammond sent me to do a preliminary debriefing before you are released to earth. I've already gotten the reports from your team members that were in the gate room at the time of the attack and you can put all the details in your final writeup, but I'd like your opinions on the events," said the man.

"We'll the first thing that drew my attention was the small size of the attacking force. They couldn't have known we were there and not another snake. Simply, they didn't bring enough people for an attack. I am of the opinion that they weren't expecting trouble and were probably trying to find out where Ra had gone off to," remembered Dixon.

"And the hostiles you engaged?"

"They seemed more... experienced, than those of Ra," reported Dixon.

"Could you expand on that?"

"There armor was much more protective. A change from the stupid stuff Ra's guys wore that didn't cover the abdomen. Of course going to an unknown planet might have been a cause for that. But their stance and reaction... just the feel they gave off seemed more battle hardened. We know Ra was a ruler and no one would ever attack his guards, but another snake would be a different story," continued Dixon.

"Now Colonel. The... VX, was it effective?"

"I ran the other way the moment I fired. I can confirm that it went off, cause I heard a small explosion. But we already knew that from the chemical being everywhere in the pyramid. Now I can't say how well it worked. I'm sure some sick experiment on recovered larva can tell you how quickly a snake will die from VX exposure, but that one was in his host. He'd probably have time to jump ship, but I don't know if those... are they called _jaffa?_... can take a snake or switch with the one in its stomach or something."

"Thank you, Colonel," the interrogator made to leave the room.

"Colonel Mores, wait. We're gonna get them back? Aren't we?" Mores turned around and paused for a moment, considering his answer.

"We'll see."

* * *

**February 18, 1997**

**Briefing Room - SGC**

_The camera flicked on as the stargate began activating. SG-13 was dialing out, preparing to rotate with another team. Chevrons one, two, three, four- the gate shut down. Suddenly all the lights lit up and the inner ring quickly rotate back to its starting position. The four SG-13 soldiers sprinted to cover behind prepared emplacements. A .50 Caliber machine gun was prepared for whatever might attack the determined men. M203 Grenade launchers were quickly loaded and pointed at the stargate. _

_The alien device exploded outward with its unstable vortex of exotic energies. The event horizon of retracted just as quickly as it expanded__, forming a calm pool of water._

_Two fully armored J__affa stepped through the gate with weapons held ceremonially in their hands. They were quickly cut down by the DARK Force team. Bullets ricocheted off the alien metal armor, but enough of the high velocity 5.7 and large .50 caliber rounds pierced through or found seams to take down the jaffa._

_Several more Jaffa quickly followed behind their brethren. They realized their dangerous situation and unleashed heavy plasma fire through the ends of their staves. _

_Had it not been for the arrival of a gold plated warrior, these Jaffa would have been quickly riddled with holes. The new arrival calmly raised his hand and all the incoming fire harmlessly splashed against a yellow-orange shield. With a wave of his hand a strong force lashed out and threw one of the sand bag emplacements against the far wall. The defending earth soldier dove away with only a second to spare._

_Explosion rocked the room as M203 grenades slammed against shield. The golden warrior was thrown back from the force of the explosions, but the shield still stood. Return fire in the form of a plasma bolt from one of the warrior hit the ground not a foot from one of the SG-13 members. The man was thrown back like he had been stuck by a car, his head violently slamming into the ground when he landed._

_More plasma bolts hit near the camera, knocking it off the wall. The lens pointed away from the action, with only a corner of the stargate in view. Vibrations rocked the camera, and flashes of light temporarily obscured the view. Then everything went still._

"As you can see from the recording the camera was knocked off the wall," said the SID agent, "but we've still managed to obtain their return address."

"And how was this accomplished?" asked General Hammond.

"Look at this still frame," the spook instructed as he changed the presentation slide. "We still have a view of the fifth chevron, and by counting how much the gate spins we can determine which glyphs the other chevrons lock on. Through this we've managed to determine the address. Furthermore, this address was found to be contained within the cartouche from Abydos when we did a cross check."

"What do you propose we do? Attack a possibly heavily fortified world?" asked Hammond.

"The president has been wanting to explore the cartouche for some time now. Only the potential danger of opening our world to hostiles has resulted in our caution. But this Goa'uld dialed Abydos on the same day that the earth gate received a ping. It is almost certain that the two events are connected, we have to face the possibility that the Earth does not have the anonymity we once thought we had. The Director is of the mind that we stand to gain more than to lose, and the President is in agreement," argued the agent.

"I will not risk the lives of my men without any intelligence. We'll send a MALP and an attack will depend completely on the defenses of the enemy," compromised the General.

"Assuming a mission goes forth, the SID has put together a few objectives that we would be very beneficial if accomplished. In total they amount to the capture of a high ranking jaffa or, if possible, a Goa'uld. We need to determining the purpose behind the attack on Abydos and the dialing of Earth. We need more information on Goa'uld tactics, and their holdings. The most valuable would be any information on their industry so we can stage a raid to aid our scientists in reverse engineering," instructed the SID agent.

"I'm in complete agreement with those mission objectives. However, we mustn't jump the gun into the unknown. Nevertheless, I have confidence that Colonel O'Neill will make the most of any situation," replied Hammond as diplomatically as ever.

* * *

**February 20, 1997**

**Goa'uld Planet**

"God damn! Freezer burnt every time!" Captain Marvin shuddered and then brushed off the tingling feelings from his body.

"You know I overheard Carter explaining that the other day," mentioned Sergeant Blithe with a smirk spreading across his face,

"Yeah, wha'd she say?" Sergeant Rodgers interjected from the other side of their formation.

"I can't quite remember. For some reason I couldn't focus on what she was saying!" Blithe broke down in laughter for his own joke, despite Captain Marvin giving him a relatively hard shove in the back.

"That's enough Staff Sergeant. We're in enemy territory now, look alive," rebuked O'Neill.

"What is this place?" muttered Major Brennan. The stargate was surrounded by a spiraling path of irregular stones. Regardless of their jagged shapes, the midday sun glittered off their shiny surface as if they had just been polished. The stargate and the DHD sat in a stone pedestal made of hundred of smaller rocks all fitted together in a roughly geometric shape. The ground was thinly covered in a fine grass of pale green color soft to the touch that stayed down when stepped on, unlike any other grass that the men had seen before. Small rolling hills led into increasingly dense forests of short, bushy evergreens and tall, thin birch like trees.

"Just like the MALP showed. The lack of defense makes me hope this is the right place," remarked O'Neill.

"Orders, Sir?" asked Major Howe.

"SG-14 will stay and setup a defensive line. I want a line of claymore setup past this hill and some M249s looking out toward wherever this gravel road leads out to. Dig some emplacements near the stargate for the mortars as well as an MG incase someone dials in," O'Neill orders his men. Reaching down for his radio the Colonel begins to make his report back through the still active stargate, "Sierra-1 Actual this is Green-1, copy."

"Copy Green-1, go ahead," came through after a few seconds of static.

"Immediate vicinity is secured. Ready to receive Sierra Gulf-7 and the Avenger,"

"Affirmative green-1. Sending them through now, out."

Men began arriving with the signature sound of stargaze travel. Captain - began directing them to help with the defensive measures.

"SG-1 we're moving out. SG-4 you're with us," commanded O'Neill.

O'Neill led his special forces down the gravel path into the woods. The evergreen bushes gave way to vast swaths of the giant birch like trees. Their thin trunks sprouted high into the sky. The proximity between each one made a solid wall of wood. The path turned to dirt further in with the trees were carefully removed all along it.

Off to the left of their formation Major Brennan stopped abruptly. Raising his fist to signal a stop to the rest of the team, he proceeded to motion that something was in the woods. SG-4 took up positions to protect the flank as SG-1 moved to investigate.

A series of clicks signified the weapons being removed from their safeties, now ready to unleash a rain of metal onto whoever had crossed their path. Brennan began moving forward slowly with the rest of SG-1 behind him. The faint rustle of dead leaves under their feet caused an explosion of movement in front of them.

Two large animals with the faint shapes of deer burst away from the earth men. Their pelts were golden and spotted, faintly resembling that of a leopard, with their antlers on curling around like a ram and shining with' the ivory on an elephant.

If not for the seriousness of the situation O'Neill might have allowed his sense of humor to show itself. Instead the men lowered their weapons, clicked the safeties back on, and proceeded down the path.

Further on the teams once again encountered a rustle, this time from ahead. Never allowing complacency, the men took up positions alongside the path. They carefully concealed themselves within the thick layer of leaves and trees surrounding the path.

A few covered shapes rounded a corner in the path ahead. The foliage above cast dark shadows on those below, obscuring the newcomers. O'Neill began to make out the new threats as they approached. They had dark brown robes covering them from head to toe. There were no indications of any sort that they carried weapons, and by their hobbled gait O'Neill decided they must have been old and non-combatants. They kept their heads bowed and their hands together as they followed the path back the way towards the stargate.

Carefully signaling to his men not to fire, the Colonel allowed the unknowns to pass on by the path. When he was sure they were out of hearing range he reached for his radio.

"Orange-1 this is Green-1, come in." A few piercing seconds of silence followed.

"Go ahead green-1."

"Be advised; I've got five unarmed individuals heading your way, about two klicks down the road from your position. Deal with them at your discretion, over," informed the Colonel.

"Affirmative Green-1. Orange-1 out,"

Colonel O'Neill continued leading his men down the path until the trees thinned and mountains began appearing in the distance. As the DARK Force soldiers stepped out of the forest they marveled at the sight before them.

A crystal clear river stretched out before them, only a few meters deep but hundreds wide. At some points it pooled into deeper spring, and at other turned into a surprising rapid of water. Past the river a mountain range sprang into existence. Rich green grasses gave way to snow and dark spots where the altitude was too high to grow anything other than a few old, small twigs.

A few small streams fed from the mountains into the river. They created a spectacular show of small waterfalls covering the rocky heights of the mountain. This sight went on for as far as the soldiers could see.

Major Brennan handed O'Neill a pair of binocular and pointed him towards a small glint in the distance. With the enhanced view of the binocular the Colonel made out what appeared to be a Greek or Roman structure on the mountain. Tall white pillars rose around a truly massive mansion that put the Parthenon to shame. Shifting his view towards the river O'Neill made out a stone bridge crossing a particularly nasty section of the magnificent water way.

Adjusting the binoculars just a little more allowed him to make out a guard of Jaffa surrounding the entrance, and another two of the monk like civilians crossing the bridge.

"Alright looks like we have the right place. Howe call it in, we've got a positive ID on the enemy. Brennan, here is what we're gonna do."

* * *

"Colonel I feel like I'm back in Afghanistan wearing this shit. And Afghanistan never turned out well for anything," muttered Major Brennan under the robes that he had acquired.

"Shut it and act like a nun," hissed back O'Neill as he started waddling towards the bridge. Beside him he heard something that sounded like 'monks not nuns'.

The robes were no doubt uncomfortable, it would have been more enjoyable to wear a burlap sack. Nevertheless, O'Neill had taken worse. On the bright side, the current terrain was much better than it could have been. It could be like a desert. O'Neill hated deserts, what with their sand getting where the sun doesn't shine and making it uncomfortable to just do a simple crossword puzzle.

The first two guards at the beginning of the bridge didn't look twice at them as they passed. Brennan personally thought that one of them had accomplished the ability to sleep while standing. The interior guards at the other end were much more inquisitive.

The Jaffa shouted a few questions at the fake monks. No doubt wonder why they were returning so quickly. They advanced on the two with weapons loosely in their off hand. The Jaffa were not expecting anything from the monks but nonetheless were going to show them the error of failing to answer to their superiors.

Both O'Neill and Brennan tightened their grip upon knives hidden under the baggy robes that concealed their weapons and load outs.

One Jaffa made to shove on O'Neill. Redirecting the Jaffa's arm to the right left the warrior exposed. O'Neill quickly capitalized by swiping with his knife for the jugular. The Jaffa, still dazed from the unexpected attack, could not make a move to save his life.

Quickly turning, O'Neill found Brennan on the floor in a battle of strength. The Jaffa had his staff weapon pressed up against the soldier's throat, threatening to choke the air out of him. His knife lay on the ground beside him. The warrior slowly began to pressing the staff further into the throat of the Major, suffocating him.

O'Neill brought his knife back to bear and plunged it into the back of the neck of the second Jaffa. Brennan pushed the body of the Jaffa to the side and took a few second to stand back up.

"The robes knock the knife out of your hand?" Asked O'Neill sarcastically.

"He was too far away from me when you lunged. He saw the knife coming," coughed out the Major.

Looking back the two men saw that the other Jaffa had been similarly taken care of. The Jaffa had turned to see the commotion caused by O'Neill and Brennan when they were jumped from behind and quickly disposed of.

Shrugging off the robes the men joined back with their units. Both men took a moment to check that their weapons were in the correct working order.

"Alright, command wants a VIP. If we run into another snake ROE is kill or capture. Repeat, Kill or capture. We're taking no chances with this one," instructed O'Neill as they approached the entrance. The large metal doors were impeccably clean, scratches on the marble floor below them were the only signs of use. O'Neill and Brennan both pushed open a door with one hand, P90 in the other.

No one was there to greet the intruders. The room was massive, rivaling the largest of earth greek ruins. The white walls were imprinted with decorative gold patterns. The aforementioned ceiling rose many meters above the men. It had a slight vaulted shape, easily overlooked for the hieroglyphics and paintings that covered every inch of it.

Brennan took point with O'Neill directly behind. They preformed standard breach and clear for every door, and every corner. However, so far was just a bunch of elaborate wall paintings.

The hallway finally seemed to be arriving somewhere; it became much wider and the floor became worn. As the team rounded a last corner the came upon an intersection leading farther into the palace one way and into a giant gate the other way.

Unfortunately, luck did not seem to be on their side. Just as SG-1 and 4 started moving for the gate the sound of metal on metal reached their ears. There was no mistaking the source of that sound, the distinct plate armor of the Jaffa was easily recognizable.

Three Jaffa appeared from the other side of the intersection. Two were regular Jaffa, but the final wore one of the animal helmets and had golden accents on his plate and golden chain mail.

The Jaffa and the earth soldiers hastily brought up their weapons to bear on each other. O'Neill was hesitant to open fire because he wasn't quite ready to go loud and give away their position yet. The Jaffa must have, on some level, realized that the enemy heavily outnumbered them and would most likely kill them all.

"Looks like we have an old fashioned Wild West standoff," remarked O'Neill. He then motioned for the Jaffa to lower their weapons. "Gates! Tell them to drop their weapons," he instructed to the SG-4 soldier.

The man spoke up shakily to utter a few foreign words to the Jaffa. The Jaffa only made confused facial expressions and eyed each other in return.

"What was that Gates?" quiered O'Neill

"Well I either told them to drop their weapons... or their clothes," admitted the man.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm a soldier not a linguist. I've only studied the written Egyptian in college. And I doubt they talk much Egyptian anyway, it's the language of their slaves," defended the man.

The Jaffa seemed to have enough of their banter and shouted out their own commands. The aggressive guttural sounds needed no interpretation.

"Just great," mutters O'Neill.

"I think they said to surrender," offered Gates.

"Oh really, you think so?" Rhetorically asked the Colonel.

"Colonel, look through that gate. There's gotta be a hundred people in there, and they don't look so good," said Major Wallace.

"Bates try to translate this for me: Look at all the suffering you have caused these people. All in the name of false gods! Help us save them, throw off the oppression from those that wish to force you down!" Shouted O'Neill. In response Gates shouted two Egyptian words out to the Jaffa.

In response to O'Neill's incredulous expression gates explained, "_help us_ was the only thing from that I knew how to say."

"God dammit, from now on we're having mandatory classes with Jackson on Goa'uld," hissed O'Neill as he brought up his sights.

The Jaffa activated their weapons and cause the ends to split and energy to crackle around the fronts. O'Neill noticed the Jaffa with the elaborate armor begins to very deliberately show himself pointing his staff at the back on one of the other. From the Jaffa's position behind the other two, they don't notice his betrayal until a golden blob of plasma slams one of the Jaffa into the wall.

Accurate fire from the earth soldiers downed the other Jaffa by hitting him in the unprotected head and weaker chain mail.

The Jaffa held an intense stare down with the SG teams before closing up his weapon and moving it to one hand. The snake helmet folded back to reveal a black man with the same brand on his forehead as the rest of the Jaffa, but made completely of gold. His head was shaved bald and his eyes gave the same hard feeling as a men that had seen too much, men like O'Neill.

Major Brennan moved forward to secure his weapon but Colonel O'Neill held him back.

"He's no danger," said O'Neill.

"No danger! Does the dead Jaffa with a hole in his back look like no danger to you!" O'Neill felt that Brennan had a good argument, but trusted his gut feeling.

"He's to remain armed until we arrive at the gate. That's an order, Major," ended O'Neill. He looked over to see Bates conversing with the turn coat. "What's he saying?"

"He's actually really good at simplifying so I can understand. He wants to take these people to the gate, I guess he has somewhere safe to send them," relayed the seargent. The traitor said something else and pointed at the dead Jaffa. "He says we need to hurry."

"Ask him what his name is," instructed O'Neill.

After Gates fumbled over a few attempts at the message before the Jaffa turned to O'Neill directly and said, "Teal'c,"

Teal'c had convinced O'Neill to take an off-road path back to the stargate. Considering the twists and turns the first path took, O'Neill was easily convinced there was a faster route.

The problem so far had been getting the slaves from the holding area this far. Some hadn't eaten or drank in days. Many dove for the river the second they saw it and drank so much they had intense stomach cramps. Two children, a brother and a sister, almost got washed away in the tide had Teal'c not managed to grab them both.

O'Neill was absolutely livid at their treatment. To make it worse Teal'c had managed to express that they were meant to be hosts. Only by comparing the Goa'uld to Nazis could O'Neill imagine how actual slaves would be treated. The Abydonians were lucky that Ra allowed them to self govern and mostly left them alone.

"Colonel, the trees are starting to thin and I'm seeing a few of those evergreens. I think we're coming up on the gate," said Sergeant Blithe.

O'Neill nodded and pulled out his radio again, "Orange-1, this is Green-1. We're coming in from the forest with civvies and a Jaffa HVT in tow. HVT is armed and non-hostile, over."

"Green-1. Repeat your last, over."

"HVT is friendly. I repeat, friendly," stressed O'Neill, "he's got on gold chain mail and plate."

O'Neill turned as Teal'c touched his shoulder. The Jaffa made a cupping motion to his ear and then pointed back the way they came. Straining his ears O'Neill managed to make out the sound of death gliders in the distance. Giving a nod to the Jaffa he turned back to his radio.

"Orange-1, be advised we've got hostile fast movers coming in behind our location. Prepare for a fight while we evacuate these civvies to another planet," ordered O'Neill as he began motioning for everyone to begin running.

"That's a security risk green-1."

"They don't know anything more than the Abydonians do," argued O'Neill, "And we can't just leave them here."

"It''d be better just to take them back with us and let command figure out what to do with them. They might have some intel command would be interested in."

"Copy that, Green-1 out."

O'Neill waved at the freed slaves to move faster, but ducked his head as a plasma bolt slammed into the tree behind him.

"SG-4 you keep escorting them. Take Teal'c, they can't be allowed to know he defected. SG-1 we hold here, standard defend and retreat." Ordered O'Neill.

The Colonel blindly sprayed his P90 through the trees, unloading half the 50 rounds magazine in what seemed to be only seconds. He looked to his right and saw Brennan wiring up some C4 to a tree with another two grenades taped for good measure.

Behind their hail of fire, explosions, and occasional smoke grenades, SG-1 managed to retreat all the way to the edge of the forest.

Sprinting for cover the soldiers occasionally turned to give covering fire for the others. Unfortunately, now that they were in the open the Jaffa became courageous. A true barrage of plasma rained down as SG-1 made a dash for the defensive line in front of the gate.

"Get you ass in the foxhole Colonel!" Yelled out some member of Orange team that O'Neill couldn't place at the moment.

Machine guns erupted behind O'Neill just as he slid into the temporary position. Looking back he saw a few trees being cut down from the flying metal. Looking back to the gate he saw it already active with the last of the civilians going through. Teal'c must have already been taken through. He just hoped they took his weapon first, otherwise he would probably be shot by the guards on the other side.

"Major Graham, let's give them something to remember. Get those mortars in the action!" Yelled out O'Neill.

"Yes sir! You heard the man, turn that tree line into No Man's Land!"

Two short explosions lofted the mortar rounds out of their tubes and high into the air. He could look out and could see a few craters from where the mortars had already taken a few zeroing shots. A whistle sounded through the air that any modern soldier would recognize. O'Neill didn't have to wait long. The tree line exploded into wood fragments. Trees fell every which way and the screams of Jaffa were heard from all over the battlefield.

Suddenly he ducked his head as a death glider strafed in front of the forward foxholes. The Avenger didn't waste the opportunity.

The jeep mounted stinger anti-aircraft system swiveled to track the slow flying aircraft, and put a missile up its tail pipe. Nothing was more beautiful than watching the missile track into the unsuspecting vehicle.

Turning back the way the aircraft came, the Avenger lined up two more incoming death gliders and gave them two missiles each. Four loud cracks were followed by four smoke trailing expanding in front of the area denial system.

One glider lost a wing to the forward most missile and exploded in a fireball as it crashed into forest. The second took shrapnel from an exploding missile directly to the cockpit. The, now pilotless, craft spiraled towards the gate before crashing and forming a huge trench in the clearing next to the defenders.

"It's time to get out of here!" Ordered O'Neill as he took a few more shots from his weapon. He was on his second to last magazine, and saw no sense in fighting a battle that needn't be fought.

Coming out of his position he ran his way towards the gate. Slapping his hand on the side of the Avenger let the vehicle know it was time to pull out. The driver wasted no time coming out of its ditch and going through the gate. The two mortars teams packed up their weapons next and headed towards the exit. With the little show of power the Jaffa seemed to have put their heads down for the moment, allowing a clean retreat.

The few remaining MGs began a leapfrog back as they used the last of their current belts to pelt the tree line one last time.

"Smoke out!" Yelled one of the machine gunners. The grey can had its pin pulled and was chucked almost to the tree line. The remaining men broke for the gate once the smoke sufficiently obscured the view.

O'Neill had his arm halfway in to the Stargate, somehow feeling like he was keeping it open while his men retreated through it. He finally stepped through when he saw the last two men only steps behind him.

* * *

_"Ask him why the slaves had been assembled in Ra's Palace."_

_"He says that originally Amaunet, mate of Apophis, was in need of a new host."_

_"Originally?"_

_Dr. Jackson conversed again with the Jaffa. His extreme use of hand gestures was starting to really get annoying._

_"Apophis' host was damaged beyond repair. His needs took priority."_

* * *

**There you go, chapter 11. Surprisingly I'm actually already a good ways into #12. Please review, it helps motivate me and break the procrastination that so easily sets in.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I was half way done with chapter 12 last chapter. Unfortunately I decided I really didn't like the chapter when I finished and scrapped the whole thing. Realizing I haven't uploaded in a while and didn't want to keep people waiting, I wrote this little thing. I have another mapped out and am writing it now, so you might actually see another chapter within a week. **

I don't own stargate.

**Bold = Goa'uld**

* * *

_The DARK Force motto is Destuam Deos. Meaning 'Tear down the gods'._

* * *

**February 20, 1997**

**Gateroom - Alpha Site**

"Mr. Weeks, welcome to the alpha site. I'm Senior Airman Ware of the JDC and I'll be your escort for the duration of your visit," introduced the airman.

"Thank you, Airman. If you could please take me to Major Davis," requested the presidential liaison.

"Yes, sir. If you would follow me, he has just started the interrogation with Doctor Jackson." The airman led the younger man out of the gate room. The stargate had been transferred from Heliopolis to a newly built bunker. The bunker enclosed the stargate with its thick reinforced concrete walls. They were designed to keep anything from leaving or entering without permission. Weeks could easily be convinced that he was still inside the SGC.

Weeks was led out of the bunker where he marveled at the sight before him. Massive metals hangars sprawled for miles to his right. To the left he could see Heliopolis barely hanging onto the cliff face, about to fall into the ocean. Weeks knew from his briefing that the hangars were the SRL off world location for performing research on Goa'uld technology from Ra's ship. Speaking of, the massive alien space craft was visible in the distance. Captain Andrews managed to land the massive thing in a relatively flat area nearby.

The airman led Weeks to a mundane Humvee. The vehicle was just a light transport variant with no roof, weapons, or armor. The airman drove him toward the barracks, one of which having been converted into a detention facility. The barracks had an odd checkered pattern painted on and a curved roof that overhung the walls.

The airman let Weeks out of the Humvee and instructed him to proceed into the building. One of the guards at the entrance opened the door for him. The inside was surprisingly luxurious, for a military base. Weeks decided that was to be expected because the Jaffa willingly surrendered. Major Davis and Doctor Jackson were sitting across a steel table from Teal'c. The Jaffa was currently finishing up a plate of lunch, Weeks thought he saw jello, while Doctor Jackson was conversing with the Major.

Major Davis was originally the liaison between the pentagon and the SGC. With the creation of Homeworld Security, however, things had to be shuffled around a bit. General Scott headed Homeworld Security out of the pentagon and really only reported to the SecDef and President, the rest of the pentagon was only informed as needed. Major Davis became the liaison between the General and the SGC. His job was mostly to ensure that the both parties were on the same page, practically a glorified messenger. It was an interesting situation because General Hammond had operational command over the SGC but General Scott, and also the SecDef and President, set the overall agenda. Nicholas Weeks, on the other hand, was practically the President's eyes and ears on the ground.

"Mr. Weeks," addressed Major Davis.

"Major, good to see you again," responded Weeks.

"Doctor Jackson, its nice to finally meet you. I've been impressed with your work," said Weeks.

"Uuh thanks. Um, who are you by the way? Are you here to ask some questions?" asked the awkward archeologist

"No. I'll leave that to the Major, he's the expert here. I'm just here to watch," laughed Weeks as he stuck out his hand, "I'm Nicholas Weeks, the Presidential liaison."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I-uh guess we'll get started then if Teal'c is finished," replied Dr. Jackson as he returned the handshake. Said Jaffa pushed away his plate and sat up straighter upon hearing his name.

**"Doctor Jackson, the people from Chulak?"** asked the Jaffa.

"What's he saying?" asked Major Davis, with a slight accusatory tone.

"He just wants to know about the people we saved," explained Jackson, **"They're safe on another planet."** Teal'c seemed resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be told where, but at least he knew they were safe.

"Ask him why the slaves had been assembled in Ra's palace," instructed the Major. Jackson began to speak in Goa'uld and made a bunch of exaggerated hand gestures to help his questioning. Teal'c, conversely, made almost no movement when he said his response.

"He says that originally Amaunet, mate of Apophis, was in need of a new host," reported Jackson

"Originally?" asked Davis.

Dr. Jackson conversed again with the Jaffa. His extreme use of hand gestures was starting to really get annoying.

"Apophis' host was damaged beyond repair. His needs took priority," Jackson eventually reported.

"Shit," expressed Weeks. Davis couldn't help but agree, but a military man like himself wouldn't say it out loud.

"How did he survive the attack on Abydos?" This time Weeks asking the question. Jackson ferried the question to the Jaffa.

**"The Gao'uld are extremely resilient. Never before have I seen one unable to withstand a drug. Apophis was forced to take refuge in the symbiote pouch of another Jaffa and we still had to take him to a sarcophagus," **said Teal'c.

"Wait so your telling me you were part of the attack on Abydos?" asked Major Davis, talking through Jackson.

**"Yes."**

**"How did you and the other Jaffa survive?"** asked Jackson knowing how deadly VX was.

**"Apophis rewarded us for bring him to safety with the use of his sarcophagus. Laying in it for even short time periods can cure the deadliest diseases," **explained Tealc. After Jackson's translation Weeks came to the realization that the SRL was in possession of one such device from Ra's ship.

"Are we to expect any retaliation for our attack?" Davis decided to move on to another line of questioning.

**"The Goa'uld will send their Naquadah bombs through the stargate. They will believe their weapons will have destroyed you. They will not send warriors through for some time to make sure of your destruction,"** answered Teal'c. Jackson relayed this information to the two liaisons.

"If Colonel O'Neill's report is accurate, then Abydos' gate address was obscured by smoke grenades. The Goa'uld would have no idea where the attack came from," commented Weeks.

"And even if they it was Abydos, that wouldn't lead them to us. I'm curious about this Naquadah, though," said Davis.

**"What is Naquadah?"** questioned Jackson.

**"Naquadah is the source of Goa'uld magic. Slaves mine it on hundreds of planets to give the gods their power, one of which was Abydos. It powers all ships and weapons of the gods, in its liquid form,"** explained Teal'c.

'He must mean EX-1,' thought Weeks after the translation from Jackson. No reason to mention it out loud he thought, compartmentalization and all. If the element was the reason for the Goa'uld's power then it was best that not many knew of their research into it. Weeks did not doubt that the Goa'uld would stop at nothing if they knew about Earth, especially if they were working with Naquadah.

"Teal'c is there anything you would like to offer up?" said Davis for Jackson to translate.

**"Anything. I offer my knowledge of the Goa'uld. My skills as a warrior in defeating them. I pledge my honor and life to this world,"** said Teal'c

"What can you tell us about how the Goa'uld make their liquid _Naquadah_?"

**"Nothing."**

"Do you know the physics behind their hyperdrives?"

**"No."**

"I see."

**"Knowledge of Goa'uld magic is forbidden."**

A knock on the door proceeded Colonel O'Neill walking in the door. Teal'c didn't make many facial expression, but you could tell he was pleased to see the man.

"It's not magic Teal'c. That's just what they want you to think. Sorry to barge in, Major," said O'Neill while returning the man's salute.

"No problem, Colonel. Perhaps you would like to ask some questions?"

"Perhaps. Hey Teal'c," waved the Colonel.

"O'Neill," greeted the Jaffa.

"So Teal'c. Tell me about the Goa'uld," said O'Neill for Jackson to translate.

**"They rule by force. Their numbers were at one point very few, but have now reached a golden age and each year have grown more numerous. Ra kept their race in line, but with his disappearance the Goa'uld system lords have began a desperate battle to absorb his planets and resources. Goa'uld are selfish and arrogant, they will do anything to increase their power and domain. They think themselves immortal and above all other beings," **explained Teal'c

"How many planets do they have?" continued the Colonel.

**"Many hundreds. While the main system lords each control a sizable number, there are an uncountable number of minor Goa'uld with at most a hand full of planets. To list them all would take hours."**

"We can get more specifics later," Major Davis made another note on the small pad he had been using, "If we ever come into direct conflict, perhaps we can negotiate with them, at least the less powerful ones?"

**"The Goa'uld see your kind as below them. Nothing you offer would sway them. They have no need for peace. If they could kill you, they would." **Teal'c painted a disturbing picture.

"And they can? They have many... what are they... Ha'taks?" asked Weeks.

**"Without using the stargate, such a trip could take weeks to months, perhaps even years. It would take many vessels with entire armies of slaves to keep such an expedition supplied. Such trips are very costly for a Goa'uld and therefore often the rare result of cooperation between system lords."**

"So then are most Goa'uld actions through the stargate?" asked Davis.

**"Many Goa'uld planets are close together and not so costly. Still, Goa'uld will attack far away planets. They use overwhelming force to ensure little loss, and the captured world makes up for the cost of the trip."**

"And these slaves are all human?"

**"Yes. The Goa'uld tell stories of a primitive world, the Tau'ri, where they harvested the first of this form. Some were granted the privilege of being a host, others became Jaffa, and the rest slaves. Before the Tau'ri the Goa'uld used the Unas, but the location of their homeworld was lost long ago and the Goa'uld suffered from lack of hosts,"** recited Teal'c.

"Jackson, tell him humans evolved on our world. These Tau'ri are us," instructed O'Neill.

"No don't," interrupted Weeks.

"Sir, I'm afraid Mr. Weeks is correct. Allowing a connection to form between us and the Tau'ri could allow the Goa'uld to discover earth," warned Major Davis.

"Perhaps it would be best to continue this later. After coming up with some more specific questions," proposed Weeks. Major Davis nodded his consent and followed Weeks out of the room. Doctor Jackson stayed with Colonel O'Neill.

**"Am I a prisoner?"**

"...Yeah," admitted O'Neill.

**"I see."**

"Not exactly living up to your expectations are we? You see we've been alone in our little corner of the galaxy for a while now and I think... we just need to get to know you better. Your knowledge of the Goa'uld alone make you invaluable to us."

**"I will give my knowledge freely."**

"And we're thankful. It will save many lives."

**"I will pledge my allegiance to this world."**

"I don't know if that will be enough for my superiors to trust you."

**"I understand. I served as a warrior of you enemy. I carry your enemy within me."**

**"Humans are easily scared of change and what they don't understand,"** Doctor Jackson told Teal'c.

"You're probably pretty used to that, huh?" Commented O'Neill.

**"Why are you not afraid O'Neill? Or you Doctor Jackson?" **queried the giant Jaffa.

**"Oh, I was very intimidated by you. Earlier though, I realized you were just a big teddy bear,"** laughed off Jackson.

**"Teddy bear?"**

**"Umm, it is this- this soft animal shaped toy. For our young to amuse themselves," **Jackson attempted to explain.

"Teal'c, I saw you stand up to a god. You refused to kill. I saw you make that decision," started O'Neill.

**"Indeed?"**

"In that moment, I learned everything I needed to know about you."

**"If I had killed you there, I would not be here."**

"Neither would I," O'Neill let his cynical humor slip in.

**"I will prove my allegiance."**

"I sure wish you didn't have to."

**"When I do... Will you show me this world?"**

"Oh, you bet. But it's not this one. Another," O'Neill got up, "Not all at once though. It's really big." Dr. Jackson followed O'Neill to the door. They knocked once, waiting for the guard to open it. Behind them Teal'c settled into some sort of meditation stance.

* * *

_The US Air Force spent hundreds of hours analyzing the 1996 Abydos mission. Particular focus was spent on the Goa'uld aircraft. Colonel O'Neill submitted a report condemning the Uda'Jeet as inferior to earth equivalent. The Air Force disagreed. __The Uda'Jeet were limited by their lack of cockpit, but the Death Glider variations had no such problem. With its reaction-less drive the Death Glider had serious advantages over jets. While jet engines have problems with supersonic air and thin atmosphere at high altitude, the Goa'uld engines have no such issues. _

_The Death Glider's pitifully primitive search radar was of no comfort, as the gliders received data from the advanced radar and subspace sensors from the mothership. Targeting radar was useless for the point and shoot staff weapons, and as such left out. And since death gliders did not use targeting radars or missile, they also didn't use ECM. While a small advantage, the flipside was that their weapons were unaffected by Earth ECM. _

_Assuming the Goa'uld don't destroy all air defenses and airbases from orbit, current generation equipment would have difficultly with Death Gliders. In a dog fight the Death Gliders can use their inertial dampeners and vector their engine to perform maneuvers Earth fighter simply can't counter. To avoid missiles the fighters can simply fly higher and faster. __This reality was a major concern for the Air Force. _

_In 1996 the Air Force was about to award Lockheed and Boeing contracts to develop prototypes for the Joint Strike Fighter program. The main requirements of the program were for a common multi-role, low-cost, low-maintenance, low-observable aircraft that would be made in variants for the Navy, Air Force, and Marines. The desire was to harmonize requirements between services to reduce overall military acquisition costs. This was ignoring many protests like that of Air Force Chief of Staff Merrel McPeak__that; forcing the services to have one aircraft would greatly complicate the project and increase costs._

_What the outcome of that project would be will never be know. The Air Force rapidly changed their requirements for a next generation fighter due to the Goa'uld and pulled out of the program. Would stealth work against subspace sensors? Should they move to a faster two engine platform to close the speed gap? More development of thrust vectoring to close the maneuverability gap? The Air Force realized that to truly overcome alien fighters would require incorporating reverse engineered technology into an experimental fighter. But what to do in the meantime? These factors led to the Air force's decision to submit a new request for proposal; one for the Advanced air-Supremacy Fighter (ASF)._


	13. Chapter 13

**Please (again) pay attention to the dates because this subplot is currently behind the mail storyline.**

I do not own stargate.

* * *

_The MARAUDER (Magnetically Accelerated Ring to Achieve Ultra-high Directed Energy and Radiation) is a US Air Force Research Laboratory project concerning plasma railguns. Published experiments in 1993 showed promising successes, and the project was quickly classified._

_Following the Abydos mission and the recovery of infantry scale plasma weapons, the program was quickly made into a sub-department of the Stargate Research Laboratory. The large MARAUDER magnetic accelerator was disassembled from the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory and flown by a C-5 Galaxy to the SRL in 1997._

* * *

**April 21, 1996**

**Incirlik Air Base - Turkey**

"Alright boys, time to get your game face on," said the SEAL Team 7 Commander, "Seven days ago a CIA operative infiltrated the house of Ivane Gregorvich. He produced some intelligence that has command up in fits. I'll let the lieutenant give you the sitrep on the situation."

"This is ex-Soviet Air Force Major General Dzhokhar Dudayev," said the intelligence officer, showing a series of surveillance photos taken of the man. "He led the First Chechen war in 1994, attempting to separate the federal subject from Russia. We know from sources within the Kremlin that he led a few R&amp;D projects, and command really wants what he knows. Unfortunately, both Dudayev and his assigned tail, CIA agent Kasey Poulin, have gone off the grid."

"That's where Ivane Gregorvich comes in. A Georgian Industrials chemical plant manager... and part time arms smuggler. He smuggled weapons to Dudayev for his war and the two became good friends. The CIA sent an agent after Gregorvich, trying to see if he had any info on the whereabouts of Dudayev and the missing agent," the intelligence officer flipped the projector over a few more slides of Gregorvich.

"The agent came up big, turns out Dudayev is still managing a guerrilla war in Chechnya. He supplies his soldiers with arms he gets from Gregorvich. The agent found a time and a place for the next weapon shipment. However, a few documents were recovered linking Dudayev to some top secret Soviet project. Straight from the President, this guys is to be captured at all costs," stressed the Lieutenant. "This guy is so important that a new RQ-1 Predator drone was brought over to track the arms shipment back to where we believe Dudayev is hiding out. Alright, Commander, back to you."

"Okay, this mission is an HVT capture and possibly a personnel recovery. We don't know where the CIA agent is, but best guess is with Dudayev. We've got surveillance on the target from the drone, and during the op you will have a live feed to its operator," the man flipped the projector screen to a video of a small compound within a dense jungle. Analysts had edited the video to circle out a few cars, guards, fences, and anything else that the team might need for their operation. "Through Gregorvich this compound could have anything from handguns to PKMs and RPGs. We just don't know, I'd recommend you bring some rockets. Course rockets and foliage don't match so make sure you have a clear shot."

"What are we looking at for numbers inside the camp?" asked the team's EOD operator.

"Drone's spotted eight to ten, but based on the size of that compound it could be as much as 15," answered the Commander.

"If Agent Poulin is in the compound do we know if she is ambulatory?" Asked Lt. Schneider, the platoon leader.

"We have no intel on Agent Poulin. But these guys are savages, so you have to assume she is non-ambulatory and bring stuff to get her out."

* * *

"Two Minutes out," called the Jumpmaster. His warning caused the men to do a final check on all their equipment and prepare for their drop. "Ramp!" Signaled the Jumpmaster to open the back of the giant MC-130. There was little talking between the SEALs, they were all in a professional mind set now.

"Five!" Only a few more seconds, "Two! One!"

"Go! Go! Go!" The red lights that illuminated the cargo bay turned green. The jump master pushed the SEAL delivery vehicle (SDV) out of the back of the cargo plane. The giant submersible popped its parachute soon after and floated down towards the ocean. The soldiers made haste to exit the plane soon after, as any delay would throw them off their landing target and away from their vehicle. Walking out the back of the plane brought no nervousness to the experienced men. They free-fell in a loose circular formation, making sure not to become separated. There could be no delays in this mission.

The parachutes opened as they approached the SDV, the harnesses pulling several Gs on the men. When the special forces hit the water they allowed their parachutes to sink into the depths. Goggles and breathing apparatuses covered the SEALs' faces as they entered the mini-submarine. The insertion vehicle carried the team close to the Georgian coast. The soldiers disembarked from the sub and swam to shore.

Thick white rock formations lines the water line. Leaving the water required climbing, exhaustingly, up and over the natural barriers. Only a few feet further in did a thick forest begin. A kudzu like vine dominated the upper tree line and thorny stiff shrubs littered the interior. As the SEALs intruded into the foreign land, the forest began taking on almost a jungle like form. The humidity skyrocketed and ever step was into a food of mud.

The entire team was dressed down in camouflage and face paint. They could only recognize each other from those small differences you pick up after forming such strong bonds of brotherhood. Their soft footsteps given only slight thuds in the dried mud.

The thick underbrush pulled back once they reach a small creek. Higher leaves now formed a thick roof over the forest, leaving the interior mostly open and dark. The small creek widened into a swamp before them. It was at a standstill now , but the smallest storm could turn it into a deadly riptide. The point man took a knee in a reasonably defensible position, the rest soon followed.

"_Arclight-Main. Arclight-Main. This is Acrlight-Actual. Radio check, over_," Lt. Schneider called into his radio.

"_Roger actual, we have you loud and clear_," came back through the device.

"_All boot are on the ground. Good insert. What's the status of the drone at our location_?"

"_Drone is picking up increased traffic at secondary location know to be enemy QRF, eight klicks from primary target. SWCC is prepping for insert at 0500. How copy_?"

"_Roger main, actual out_," Schneider turned to his compass man, "You ready?"

"Roger, we've got about 4.6 klicks to the target." Schneider nodded at his man. He took a look around the forest, the chirps of various animals had become instantly quite with their talking.

"Alright, lets move out," instructed the Lieutenant commander.

The team made their way through the forest towards their objective. Most of the way was fairly open, only the last kilometer of so did underbrush get any thick. This gave the Lt and the team sniper perfect plant life to fill out their Ghillie suits. The team arrived at the compound, really just two shacks and a watch tower, at around 0100 hours. This gave them a solid four hours to observe the layout before they made a move.

At 0500 the special warfare combatant-craft crewmen would be dropped in the area, codenamed riptide. They, along with their boats, having been flow in on Chinook helicopters. Their drop point would be many miles down river from the compound, but the fast attack boats could easily make that distance in a minutes. These men were a whole branch of special warfare operators who's sole purpose was the extraction of other special forces.

"_Riptide, this is arclight. Radio Check_," called Lt. Schneider into his radio.

"_Arclight this is Riptide. I read you loud and clear_," shouted back a man over the radio. The roar of the boat's engine almost drowning out the man's voice.

"_What's your ETA to my position_?" asked the Lt.

"T_wenty mikes to primary extraction point_," answered the man.

"_Roger. Arclight, out_."

Schneider was deciding on the best course of action for this mission. His team had already formed plans before they'd even dropped in. Now he just had to decide what the best one was for the current situation. He looked over again at the compound. The back side was all fenced in, with a heavy metal gate leading to the river dock. Two men patrolled the edge of the compound, mostly sticking to the unfenced front that faced the forest. Another sat in a watchtower made of corrugated metal and wooden two by fours.

The roaming guards held AK-47s and MP5s and the one in the tower held what looked to be either a Dragunov or M76. They didn't look very professional, with unbuttoned camouflage shirts and dirty white tank tops. But they held their weapons like men that knew how to use them. Each of the guards wore tactical vests that would normally be used by professional militaries. One had a whole belt of grenades, another had an RPG on his back.

Regardless, the hot humid jungle had dulled their senses. They walked their patrols with lax posture and their eyes downtrodden. The guards had suffered too long in the jungle, and it had gotten to them. The guards wouldn't see the SEALs if they had were jumping and waving.

Only ten minutes prior, three armed men left in one of the three trucks. The predator drone confirmed they moved to the secondary location. That made the compound under protected and ripe for an attack. He decided the best choice of action would be to attack from the adjacent river while providing overwatch from their position in the forest. The ground sloped downwards towards the river, meaning that the forest was an elevated position over the compound. A scream pierced his thought. The lieutenant was no innocent man; he had personally witnessed torture and the sounds that accompanied it. He knew exactly what had caused that scream.

"Sir," prompted Chief Irving.

"Alright, let's move. Randall and I will keep overwatch, go with plan Delta," Schneider ordered.

"Sir, I'd feel safer with Charlie. That QRF is awfully close," asked the Chief.

"We've got a good position up here, and I've got to keep in comms. Go with Delta."

"Roger that." The Chief readied his weapon and led the six men assault tem in toward the target.

"_Riptide, this is Arclight. Operation is starting early_," whispered the operator into his radio.

"Affirmative_, Arclight. Fire support to your location in 15 mikes_," replied the combatant craft leader.

"_Arclight-actual to Acrlight-main, Kickoff. I repeat, Kickoff_," Schneider reported to his superiors.

"_That's a good copy arclight. Good hunting_," came back from command.

Schneider moved back over towards his sniper. He looked through his spotter scope over towards the compound. The six SEALs on the assault team followed the rover bank towards the back dock. Schneider would need to take out the guard in the tower before Chief Irving could lead them forward and break through the fence.

"_Chief, are you in position_?" Schneider asked over the radio. Irving gave a double tap on his talk button to signal yes back to the platoon leader. Schneider tapped Randall on his shoulder. The sniper had already taken distances measurements for this shot, and wind was nearly nothing. It was child's play. A single silenced thud echoed out of the SR-25 semi-automatic designated marksman rifle.

The tower gave a sudden shake as the guard collapsed against one of the side railings. His blood coloring the wood a deep red. Something fell from the tower, the dead guard dropping it over.

"Alright, now the two in the front. Wait for one to turn the other way," Schneider whispered the command despite being a good distance from the action. It only took a few seconds for one of the guards to turn his back to the other. Randall first took out the guard that had eyes on the other. The sound of the body hitting the ground was loud enough to cause the final guard to turn around, but by then Randall had lined him up too. That guard took his last breath.

By that time the rest of the SEAL team had moved through the fence and to the back of the adjoined shacks. The building made a rectangular shape, holding what was suspected to be three different rooms. The team took up positions around the door and began breech and clear operations. The lead man quickly opened the door to allow the next soldier to storm forward.

Loud cracks thundered through the area as the SEAL teams unloaded their weapons into the two armed men sitting on the couch. They took no time to survey the room as they rushed to the next one. They approached the door to breech but bullets began spraying through the wall. The two SEALs who had attempted a breach hit the ground for cover. The Chief gave return fire through the same wall.

"Breeching!" Yelled another SEAL behind the Chief. He ran his shoulder through the door and let off a quick triple tap of the trigger into the enemy in front of him. The soldier tried to turn his weapon to the other target but was too slow. A loud crack came from the enemy AK-47 and the SEAL slammed to the ground. The Chief was following him through the door and quickly downed the enemy, he rushed to his brother's side.

"Chief! I'll take care of him! You need to finished the mission," another SEAL shook Chief Irving's shoulder. Irving quickly got his wits about him and brought his weapon back into his hand. He led the charge into the final room. Slamming open the door and rushing in with the fury caused by losing one of his soldiers.

Inside was a single table with a woman tied down and a man standing next to it. The man had slicked back black hair and a thin black mustache. He wore a camouflage button down and a soviet military cap. In his hand was a bloodied machete.

The SEAL to the Chief's right dropped his M4a1, allowing it to dangle on its strap, and rushed the man. He slapped the machete to the side and performed a powerful kick to his leg. As the man fell to his knees the SEAL slammed his head onto the wooden floor. Chief Irving rushed to the woman's side and motioned for another SEAL to cut off her restrains. Her body told what the machete had been for.

"Agent Poulin?" he carefully prompted.

"Y-yes," stammered out the CIA agent.

"You're safe now, we're gonna get you outa here," said the SEAL Chief.

"Chief, I can confirm primary target!" yelled the SEAL that had taken down the ex-soviet general.

"Morgan! Give Poulin some first aid! Everyone else fan out, search for intel," ordered the Chief before clicking on his radio, "Touchdown. Touchdown. Primary and secondary targets secured. Primary is authenticated."

The SEALs searched through the shacks. Two of them pulled out Sensitive Site Exploitation Kits; containing rubber gloves, cameras, and DNA collection tools. They turned the place upside down; swiping through files, taking pictures if it looked important, and grabbing anything they couldn't identify.

Schneider pointed out one last target to his sniper. A man making a break for one of the trucks parked at the side of the shack. He then ordered his sniper to pack up, they had to move towards the dock for extraction.

"Acrlight actual, drone has eyes on enemy QRF moving in from the north. Two Mikes out," command reported to Lt. Schneider over the radio.

"Shit! Chief we got QRF incoming, hop in those trucks. We'll head to the secondary extract!" Schneider changed the extraction plans. Now the SEALs would take the trucks a few miles down the road and cut through the forest to the river.

"Going to the secondary extraction point. Roger that," Chief said into his radio. He motioned for his team to move out, they had gathered as much intel as they could. As the last SEAL left the building the Chief was quick to throw a transponder under the shack.

The SEALs carried their targets and wounded brother to the trucks on the side of the compound. Two SEALs took Poulin and the wounded into the first truck and the other three took the Russian to the back one. The trucks' paint was chipping, the tires looked a little flat, and the front was completely rusted away; but they would get the job done.

Meanwhile the Lt. and his sniper were sprinting from their vantage point to the truck. Luckily there was no fence on the front of the compound.

"Chief the QRF is moving on us!" Schneider yelled as he and his sniper hoped into the back of one of the Chevys. The Lt. gave a hard tap on the top of the car to let the driver know to go forward. Schneider had the driver pass back his carbine, and Randall flipped up the side mounted iron sights on his SR-25.

"We're moving! Douglas took one to the vest and Agent Poulin needs medical attention!" The cars were hot wired and sped away from the compound. The cars took a right out of the compound just as the QRF arrived from the left. A series of bullets hit the back SEAL truck, coming through the back window and going out the front windshield, turning the windshield into a spiderweb of cracks.

"Shit. Return fire!" Ordered Chief Irving as he began trying to kick out the ruined windshield. The two SEALs in the back carefully peppered the front windshield of the pursuing Ford. A few rounds got the driver, causing the car to swerve off to a side ditch.

"Chief we're never gonna make the secondary extract with them on us like this!" Yelled the driver. Chief nodded to the man, and with one last effort he kicked out the front windshield that had been obscuring their vision. The rough dirt road ahead winded and twisted left and right, forcing the chief to quickly hold onto the passenger handle or be thrown out the front of the car.

"Lt. we're gonna burn the secondary extract if you don't so something about this!" reported Irving

Up in the first truck Petty Officer Morgan was attending to Poulin and Douglas. The CIA agent was suffering from dehydration, malnourishment, and blood loss. Morgan had wrapped her hand wounds, but their wasn't much else he could do for her. Douglas was another story. He had taken a 12 gauge right to the chest. His vest stopped most of the projectiles, but the blunt force trauma alone could cause life threatening damage. To make it worse a few pellets had wide spreads and absolutely chewed through his right arm.

"Com'on Douglas! Stay with me!" Morgan wrapped the entire arm. He knew that if Douglas lost consciousness he may never wake back up. Unfortunately, it was especially hard to keep the pressure on the wound; the truck had to be going at least 40 mph on the dirt road. A dirt road filled with sharp turns and terribly bumpy ground.

Lt. Schneider reached into his bag for his pirate gun. He handed the grenade launcher to Randall, and then fished for a 40mm grenade out of his pack. The SEAL took the grenade from his commanding officer and lined up the weapon with the enemy vehicle.

"Firing!" Yelled Randall. A dull thumb sounded out of the weapon and gave a upwards recoil. A short smoke cloud puffed into existence in front of the SEAL. Not a second after firing did the High Explosive Dual Purpose warhead touch the car. The charge combined fragmentation with a small shaped charge, effective against both personell and light vehicles. The Toyota didn't stand a change.

The unfortunate Toyota exploded into a cloud of smoke and flames as the liquid jet of copper shot into it. The front end rose up from the explosion before tumbling over to the side of the road. The car behind it tried to swerve out of the way, but overcorrected and slammed into a tree to the side of the road.

"_Riptide! Riptide! Moving to secondary extract! I have two HVTs and one wounded sierra! This will be a hot extract,_" Yelled the Lt. into his radio as the cars stopped to the side of the road. The SEALs exited and moved for the jungle. As they left the vehicles the wounded SEAL came back to consciousness and began thrashing and yelling. He was very delirious, asking where he was and what was going on, and had to be held down.

"Douglas we're almost out of here! Just calm the fuck down! We're almost outa here!" Morgan tried to calm him down. He picked up his comrade and made lugged him into the forest with the rest of his teammates.

Bullets rattled into the trucks as another enemy vehicle caught up with the escaping SEALs. An RPG sailed by the side of the empty trucks and hit the ground, the explosion rocking the both trucks side to side. Looking back the Lt. could see two troop carries filled to the brim with enemy combatants. He could make out multiple RPGs and PKMs.

"Move it!" Ordered Schneider. The SEALs only had to make it about half a click to their extraction. The dense forest greatly inhibited their moment, coupled with carrying their targets and wounded teammate. It wasn't long before the enemy caught up with them and the trees began getting shredded with bullet. Eventually the forest gave way to murky river.

"Quick! Into the water!"

Randall and the Lt. threw out grenades and laid down covering fire as their platoon dove into the water. Every crack of the powerful SR-25 signaled the death of one of the insurgents. Schneider's fully automatic M4 chewed the trees shreds. After running through one magazine the brave special operators jumped into the thick brown water.

Seconds later the roar of boat motors sounded the arrival of two Special Operations Craft-Riverine. The two boats pulled up to the forest and unleashed fury upon the enemy. Each boat carried a GAU-17 minigun which gave more than six thousand rounds per minute, complemented by four fifty caliber machine guns. Very quickly the boats decimated the enemy, causing the forest to become no man's land.

The SEALs swam with their targets to their extraction where the Special Warfare Combatant-Craft Crewman helped them into the boats. With a few passing shots the boats sped back down the river. Racing to meets a pair of chinooks which would attach cables to pick up the boats and drop ladders to allow the soldiers to reach the interior of the helicopters.

* * *

_EYES ONLY - TOP SECRET_

_OFFICIAL MISSION REPORT - Operation CLINCH THE DIVISION_

_...mission objectives are therefore considered fully complete with the capture of __Dzhokhar Dudayev and the recovery of Agent Kasey Poulin ... Operative Douglas Brigham is recovering well but has lost significant functionality in his arm ... transponder placed at the scene successfully emulated a satellite phone conversion by Dudayev and was 'found' by our SIGINT satellites and the location relayed to the Russians ... a Su-24 and an Su-25 fired missiles at the target location, resulting in complete destruction ... the Russians believe President Clinton is aiding Boris Yeltsin with re-election ... No reason to believe we had any other motive ..._

* * *

**Knocked this one out pretty quick. It was easier cause the action scene is based on one from a very good action movie I watched recently. Can any of you make the connection? Leave a comment if you think you have it. **


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE WORLD BUILDING REPORT FORMAT. SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT!

I don't own stargate.

* * *

_The 1996 Joint Strike Fighter program fell apart with the Air Force's abandonment. The Navy quickly went out the door; they felt that a cross service aircraft could not be cost effective between just themselves and the Marines. The canceled A/F-X (attack fighter experimental) program was revitalized to fill the growing void in carrier capability. Demonstration plans from the earlier program were quickly re-presented to the Navy. The program aimed for a dual engine, two crew, long range, carrier based attack/fighter that had the newest in avionics and countermeasures._

_A Grumman, Lockheed, and Boeing team delivered plans perfectly meeting the Navy's desire for force projection. The proposed plane was an F-14 and F-22 hybrid. Using 35 years of advancement the plane could be much lighter than the F-14 and miniaturize components to make room for fuel. Using components of the F-22 would reduce development and cost._

_With congress pushing for ever shrinking budgets, the Navy cut the competition phase and chose the Grumman team's plane. Much of the work for developing the plane had already been done with the F-22. The Navy awarded $200M for a prototype to be built, a very small amount compared to what the JSF teams would've gotten. But because only one plane was going to be built, with no vertical take off capabilities, for only one service, and with much of the work already being done; the Navy believed that the sum was very reasonable._

* * *

_The A/F-X was to be fast, but not so much as the F-22. It was to be stealthy, but not nearly like the F-22. It would have the same electronic capabilities as the F-22, mainly because the systems were copied over. Practically, it was to be a cheap version of the F-22 with ground attack and superb range._

_Assembly of an A/F-X prototype, named the YFA-24, began in late 1996 with the fuselage at Fort Worth. Pratt and Whitney delivered the first engine, renamed the F125, in 1998. Fiscal year 1998 also marked an additional allocation of $20M for cost overruns. Boeing engineers had found deficiencies in the oxygen systems and high altitude flight vests. As the reasons were not initially evident, the engineers had to redesign the entire system. This also caused the F-22, which the systems were taken from, to be grounded until the new system could be ported over._

_The YFA-24 had its first flight in mid 1999. The speedy construction the result of repurposing F-22 components. Changing requirements led to increases in stealth. In the end turbine blades were hidden, engines covered with heat absorbers, and internal bays installed. Radar absorbent materials were used sparsely on the more vulnerable areas to radar, as a cost saving move. With variable geometry wings, internal weapons, high fuel capacity, and efficient engines; the YF-24 easily met the range the Navy wanted. With fuel tanks on the wing gloves, the YF-24 could almost be a bomber._

_In conclusion, the Navy got a stealthy strike fighter. The stealth, while not as good as the F-22 or B-2, was still better than anything else on the planet. It had superb range in sacrifice of the complete stealth and extreme engine power of the F-22. Most within the Navy brass were happy with the outcome, if not resigned to the loss of the JSF._

* * *

_By 1996 the Marines had gone through a plethora of programs to replace their AV-8B Harrier II. Work originally started between the US and UK with the ASTOVL (advanced short take off vertical landing) program, that program eventually split off into the STOVL (short take off vertical landing) Strike Fighter (SSF) program. They all merged into the Common-Affordable Lightweight fighter (CALF) before being further merged with the first A/F-X project to form the Joint Strike Fighter (JSF) program._

_Despite all the confusion, it seemed that everyone would get something they wanted. The Marines would get their STOVL capabilities for their assault ships. The Air Force and Navy could modify the aircraft to provide carrier and land based variants. And by sharing between services the costs would go down, theoretically._

_Really, the Marines got the best deal. They would get their STOVL and close air support **and** they would get the stealth and air-to-air capabilities required by the Navy and Air Force. Too bad the JSF program fell apart._

_In the end, without the Navy or Air Force, the Marines had to fall back on earlier programs like the ASTOVL. Unfortunately for the Marines, their leading choice Lockheed was now fully involved with the F-22 and AFX-653. The Marines were concerned about Lockheed's ability to handle a third program. Thus the Marines turned to Boeing and McDonald, resigned to a much longer development process with an optimistic initial operational capability planned in 2015. The only thing going in the Marines favor was that the UK stayed committed with their $200M development aid for a STOVL aircraft._

* * *

_The 1993 Bottom-Up-Review analyzed the changing military landscape in a post cold-war world. Its recommendations were a major contributor to the program mergers that led to the Joint Strike Fighter. Congress was especially onboard with the savings the review promised. Therefore, many within Congress were quite upset when the military ditched the program and began what looked to be a massive increase in development costs._

_Following contact with the Goa'uld, however, the President decided that the stargate needed to be revealed to additional congressmen and committees. By the time of the Air Force pulled out of the JSF, many within the Military Allocations and Armed Services committees were already briefed; along with various congressional leaders. The informed congressmen led a shift in views more amiable to defense increases, a turn around from the post cold-war draw back._

_At the same time, though, the revelation of such a superior enemy caused congress to push for more efficient use of every dollar. No longer would Congress allow the military industry to delay acquisition over and over before requesting additional allocations. No more would the military throw millions at a project, just for a change of mind to cause millions in re-design._


	15. Chapter 15

**TOP SECRET - SPECIAL HANDLING - NOFORN**

\- The Department of Homeworld Security -   
\- 10 March 1997 -

MEMORANDUM FOR THE SECRETARY OF DEFENSE AND PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES

Subject: Preliminary considerations for a military operational plan (OPLAN) in the case of Goa'uld, or otherwise*, invasion with regards to the information obtained and analyzed from the operations conducted by Stargate Command.

1\. The Department of Homeworld Security had considered the attached Memorandum for the Undersecretary, Office of Intelligence and Analysis which was in response to prompting from the Strategic Intelligence Department for precursory information on defensive protocols in the case of ground, as well as orbital, hostilities around the planet of Earth with the Goa'uld, or otherwise*.

2\. The Department of Homeworld Security recommends that the proposed memorandum be forwarded to those applicable in terms of clearance and need to know for the defense of the United States. At such time where hostilities between the United States and the Goa'uld, or otherwise*, appears immediate it is assumed that an ultimate draft of operations will be put into place based not solely but partially on this memorandum. Thus, it is assumed that this draft is for planning purposes and similar submissions will be submitted by other offices and agencies for the purpose of developing a rounded time-phased plan. At such a time individual projects can be selected and approved to be implemented for the defense of the United States.

3\. Furthermore, it is recommended that a single command be assigned and or created for developing such a plan along with the responsibility for coordinating military and para-military operations as per the plan. It is recommended that a new Unified Combatant Command under the name of the United States Sol System Command (USSOLCOM), who's Area of Responsibility (AOR) be the Sol System, be created so that the Combatant Commander can issue a formal OPLAN for the defense of the United States.

For the Secretary of Defense and President of the United States:

\- Signed: X Stewart Scott  
General Stewart Scott, Commander of Homeworld Security

Notes: * - referring to any non-terrestrial that entertains the possibility of technological/numerical superiority. For memorandum on non-terrestrials of lower technology/population please refer to "Memorandum on lesser non-terrestrial threats" dated 10 April 1996 and on file in Homeworld Security in the Office of Intelligence and Analysis

2 Enclosures -

Memo for Undersecretary, Office of Intelligence and Analysis of Homeworld Security

Electronic Mailing from **REDACTED **Director of Strategic Intelligence to Commander of Homeworld Security

**EXCLUDED FROM AUTOMATIC REGRADING, DOD DIRECTIVE 5200.10 DOES NOT APPLY**

**TOP SECRET - SPECIAL HANDLING - NOFORN**

* * *

**TOP SECRET - SPECIAL HANDLING - NOFORN**

Copy 1 of 3 Copies  
Special Distribution

8 March 1997

_Report by The Department of Homeworld Security_  
_on the Preliminary Operations Plan _  
_Survey group_

_to_  
_the_

_Secretary of Defense &amp;_  
_President of the United States_

_on  
the_

_Defense of the United States_

The Commander of Homeworld Security, Director of Strategic Intelligence Department, and Commander of Stargate Command have requested that the Secretary of Defense and President of the United Sates give views on this matter by 20 March 1996.

**TOP SECRET - SPECIAL HANDLING - NOFORN**

* * *

Preliminary Operations Plan for Goa'uld Invasion

THE PROBLEM

1\. As requested the Department of Homeworld Security has compiled possibilities for the defense of the United States in the case of invasion from non-terrestrials with considerations for varying technological levels as well as numerical superiorities.

FACTS BEARING ON THE PROBLEM

2\. It is recognized that in such a situation as being considered there must be plans in place for contacting our allies. Consideration must also be made for those the US is not in alliance, in brief view we can consider that any change in the United Sates military preparedness is often copied by various other countries. Regardless, such plans are not the topic of this memorandum which focuses on the United States.

3\. It should be noted that there are completed directives and lists of procedures concerning the prevention of intelligence being obtained by the Goa'uld. Only if these attempts fail will this memorandum become applicable. As directed by the President, Homeworld Security does not wish to be placed in a position where it must protect the planet from Goa'uld aggression. The goal of using the stargate is to obtain technology, but it is best if that technology never has to be used in defense of the United States. Therefore, the upmost effort must be placed in preventing the Goa'uld from becoming aware of the United States.

DISSCUSION

4\. The suggested courses of action appended to Enclosure A are based on the premise that the Goa'uld have obtained the location of the Earth and have launched an attack. As discussed in the interrogation of the captured Jaffa**,** the Goa'uld may attack with little to no reason. Attacks may be resultant from the threat we pose as a large industrialized populace, because our technological understanding risks the Goa'uld's guise as gods, to deny our planet to another Goa'uld, to provide hosts, or simply to prevent the possibility that we may in the future become a threat. Thus, it can be concluded that the Goa'uld have a plethora (in there own opinion) of reasons to attack us regardless of the Ra incident. Just from the preliminary Jaffa interrogation it can be concluded that some Goa'uld are simply warmongers.

5\. It must be reasoned that the Goa'uld may come across the location of Earth, not form our own actions, but by recovering the information from the past occupation of Earth. While Ra is said to have eliminated all written records of Earth after the Egyptian rebellion, we have no confirmation. Some Goa'uld may have hidden their knowledge from Ra and could recover it at any time. Regardless, the United States must take all action to prevent Goa'uld attacks, as such would have affects on the image of the United States regardless of whether the attack was the result of US action or not.

6\. A preemptive strike is the most logical choice of action to halt any Goa'uld invasions force. However, it must be reasoned that any successful preemptive attack against a Goa'uld planning to invade Earth would only bring further scrutiny. Such an operation would only confirm to the Goa'ud that we are a threat, maybe even resulting in several forming an alliance to remove us. Any further discussion on preemptive action will be delegated to a later memorandum, as the topic of this memorandum is the action to be taken in case such preemptive measures fail.

CONCLUSION

7\. The suggested courses of action appended to Enclosure A answers the questions laid out in earlier requests. However, such suggestion should only be forwarded for planning purposes to be later finalized with additional reports into a complete plan. A single command will execute action by a well detailed OPLAN to provide the defense of the United States that will retain strategically important positions and assets that will enable victory in the long term. 

RECOMENDATIONS

8\. It is recommended that this memorandum, its contents, and enclosures be forwarded to:

(a) the Secretary of Defense, the President of the United States

(b) this paper NOT be forwarded to unified commands

(c) this paper not be forwarded to any officers currently assigned to NATO activities, or otherwise outside the continental US and Hawaii

(d) this paper not be forwarded to United Nations Military Staff Committee, US Delegation, or the entirety of Congress

* * *

Preliminary Operations Plan for Goa'uld Invasion

Appendix to Enclosure A

Draft

Memorandum to Secretary of Defense and President of the United States

Subject: Preliminary considerations for a military operational plan (OPLAN) in the case of Goa'uld, or otherwise, invasion with regards to the information obtained and analyzed from the operations conducted by Stargate Command.

1\. Let is be reminded that all planning hereafter are for preliminary purposes and to be combined with additional plans from other agencies and offices to complete a full OPLAN. Nothing contained within this paper is final or should be considered as such for use.

2\. This plan, incorporating projects from the following papers, should be developed in all efforts to preserve the assets and strategic locations of the United States with understanding that the United States faces an enemy that is most superior in many aspects and that even the greatest victory will likely come at the cost of the destruction of large population centers around the world.

3\. Inasmuch as the ultimate objective is the defeat of Goa'uld aggressors within the sol system, the safe being of vital infrastructures of war is the next most important objective. With the estimated size of Goa'uld forces in the thousands of assault ships, every industry capable of producing weapons and ultimately space craft for the engagement of the Goa'uld must be prioritized.

* * *

Annex to the Appendix of Enclosure A

CONSIDERATIONS FOR THE DEFENSE OF THE UNITED STATES

(Note: This paper is for planning purposes and not final. The courses of action are not in chronological or ascending order, and neither are all the implications nor outcomes of each course of action considered)

**1.** Since it would be desirable to prepare for Goa'uld aggression without certainty of attack, it would be beneficial if forces could transition from exercise to operations. Thus the deployment of any troops can possible be under the guise of exercises which can be be turned into actual operations in the case Goa'uld aggression is plausible.

**2.** The largest threat to the United States is the Goa'uld Ha'tak, a carrier/assault/battleship hybrid. Some basic information will follow:

In effort to simplify their industry the Goa'uld produce only a single type of capital ship. Because the Goa'uld harbor a paranoia against humans and jaffa, lower caste Goa'uld are tasked with the construction of the systems of the Ha'tak. The ship itself is built in floating platforms by Jaffa slaves on designated production planets. Because the Goa'uld keep the number of lower caste Goa'uld small (so each can be watched carefully), and the Jaffa construction techniques are not advanced; the construction process is excruciatingly slow. (there are a few cases of ultra-loyal human worlds building Ha'taks) Coupled with infighting, Goa'uld ships number only in the thousands despite being in space for many millennium. Even one ship, though, could destroy the Earth as it is. Steps to counter its threat are listed below.

(a) Plasma weapons could strike from orbit and decimate every structure. The best defense is a hardened location underground, the plasma weapons are very powerful and could probably turn the mountain above stargate command to glass, but it wouldn't penetrate through the rock. Additionally, the plasma quickly loses heat inside an atmosphere. To combat this the Ha'tak would need to get closer to the target, thus lower in orbit. Unfortunately, from the interrogation of **REDACTED **we know that from high orbit the plasma weapons are still powerful enough to reduce most buildings to rubble. This means the Ha'tak attacks from thin atmosphere which severely reduces any affects nuclear weapons might have. (see section b) The plasma weapons are contained within a magnetic bottle, its believed that using various EMP devices might be able to destabilize these containments. Research into such technologies is a must.

(b) Each Ha'tak uses a shielding system, the same shielding which proved extremely resistant to kinetic weapons in its handheld version. Nuclear weapons (improved with Potentium) may be the only choice against these. However, in high orbit, the Ha'taks would be safe from the worst of nuclear weapons in terms of heat and shockwaves. Colonel O'Neill of SG-1 suggests that the Ha'tak must be lured into lower orbit by a hardened base resistant to its weapons at high orbit. Several nuclear physicists of the Stargate Research Laboratory propose to make neutron bombs which release massive amounts of radiation to damage the Goa'uld shields regardless of atmosphere.

(c) The fighters of the Ha'tak (death gliders) are great in terms of speed, maneuverability, and situational awareness. They lack engagement range because they field plasma weapons, meaning US fighters should stay at high speeds where the Jaffa cannot accurately aim their weapons and use missiles. Another strategy could be to ground planes until the death gliders start to perform ground attacks, at which point they are picked off by anti aircraft weapons. This, however, would leave early ground battles devoid of friendly air support.

(d) Each Ha'tak can carry several thousand Jaffa and several dozen death gliders. The Ha'tak could carry more, but the Goa'uld have it lavishly decorated and with large hallways that takes up large quantities of interior space. To transport a significant Jaffa presence would require too many ships as a Goa'uld would be leaving their space unprotected. Thus is can be assumed that the stargate will be the first place to be attack to bring reinforcements.

(e) Ha'taks are often accompanied by Alkesh bomber/transport. These are quite dangerous as their plasma chargers are claimed bythe Jaffa to be able to penetrate underground tunnels and stressing shield sections by acting like HEAT rounds. Otherwise, they are fairly slow with weak shields that can be penetrated by a staff cannon as reported bythe Jaffa. It is recommended that an Alkesh be obtained for testing purposes, to determine how many missiles are needed to destroy it.

**3.** Ground attack:

(a) Following bombardment of population and infrastructure the Goa'uld will try to either land their Ha'tak or put down teleportation rings planetside. Rings should be simple to track as they are transported by Alkesh (again obtained through the captured Jaffa, further confirmation is needed) or modified death gliders. Rings are bottlenecked by their speed and small transport ability, thus to deploy a army the Ha'tak will have to land. This would be a perfect opportunity for a counter attack.

(b) Jaffa should be easily defeat if they follow the same manner of strategy as seen in earlier engagements. The only threat is the handheld shield, only used by Goa'uld themselves, which there hasn't been found a sufficiently quick and safe method of dealing with.

(c) No use of vehicles have been observed by the Goa'uld. This attempt to decrease their logistic will be their greatest vulnerability. Armored combat should be the desirable form of combat with Goa'uld ground forces.

**4.** Defenses to give an advantage:

(a) Shielded bases and cities are the number one defensive goal to develop. This would completely invalidate Goa'uld orbital supremacy and force them to land Jaffa, where we have the advantage.

(b) EMP devises to defeat the plasma weapons, or magnetic fields to deflect them, could be a game changer.

(c) Home grown vessels can bring the fight to Goa'uld staging planets before they can attack Earth.

(d) It is the unfortunate truth that the Goa'uld may be able to field armies larger than the entire planet's military combined. Thus programs to multiply the force of each soldier must be started immediately. Increases in situational awareness and communications to ground attack aircraft are a must.

(e) In the event of an invasion the stargate could be the only point of reinforcement or retreat. The stargate must be protected at all costs.

**5.** Non Goa'uld invasion:

(a) In the possibility that an invasion comes from a non Goa'uld source it is almost impossible to devise a workable strategy. With no knowledge of troop and ship capabilities any decision cost be fatal. The first minute of fighting could see the decimation of air power, which would mean almost utter defeat. The only consolation is that it would take an armada to transport the necessary fighters to dominate the Earth airspace, as the sheer number of aircraft from the collective Earth governments is staggering.

(b) Just like the Goa'uld the number one defense is to find a way to sustain damage from orbital bombardment, this would force an enemy to land troop and fight an even battle. If the enemy is not a caste system like the Goa'uld have over the Jaffa, were the warriors are technologically repressed, we are almost certainly defeated.

(6) Worst case scenario:

(a) The full defeat of a military force also mean ltimate defeat. The sensors technology of the Goa'uld at close enough range would allow for the detection of individual weapons and explosives. This would mean no possible insurrection, as the Goa'uld could just bombard any attempted rebellions before they got off the ground.

* * *

**A/N**

**I do NOT own stargate.**

**Round of applause to Worlord and LimerickChaos for picking up on the movie reference. (BTW Limerick, I liked the movie mostly for its action scene, I agree that the rest of it was a pretty bad movie.)**


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own stargate._

* * *

_The Goa'uld death glider is remarkable in its ability to interpret information and feed it to the user. Receiving information from its mothership and own search radars, the craft directly sends the information into the pilots mind through the two red control balls. This results in an intuitive 'feeling' of where enemy crafts are approaching from. At the same time, the downside of this system is that it does not give exact information on the location of the crafts or allow for any sort of lock on for attacking. _

_As a response to this technology the SRL has placed a priority of developing a similar home grown system. Skipping over a generation of Heads-Up Displays, the SRL is working on a helmet that can overlay mission critical information directly over the pilots line of sight no matter where he is looking. By blending the view of multiple exterior cameras, a fighter pilot can see through the cockpit in any direction without the need for an actual windshield. Goa'uld crystal based computers are making this futuristic technology possible today._

* * *

**February 23, 1997**

**P3X-593**

"What a mess," exclaimed Doctor Jackson, "It looks like this temple was sacked a long time ago."

"Yeah, noticed some Goa'uld crap laying around the first time through. Wonder what happened to them," remarked Major Brennan.

"Its not too far a leap to say that the Earth rebellion might have spread to this world. We know it did with Abydos," theorized Jackson.

"Let's get a move on before we meet someone who remembers," ordered O'Neill. A day prior he had come through with a scouting team to asses the world. The only thing of note was a nomadic group of people a few miles from the gate. It was deemed safe enough to send Doctor Jackson to translate and Captain Carter to do some preliminary analysis of medicines observed in use by the nomads.

"Trees, rocks, and more trees," muttered O'Neil as he kicked a forward few pebbles. Indeed, the ruined marble temple was surrounded by a thick enclosure of green trees. The walk towards the nomads was an exhausting trek through thick underbrush, requiring Major Brennan to take out his machete and clear a path at some points. Abruptly, the forest gave way to an endless expanse of great plains.

"There's no sign of them," reported O'Neill as they came upon the campsite from the day before.

"They must've moved on. Nomads after all," said Jackson.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Captain Carter.

"Uhh.. is that, dogs?" asked Jackson uncertainly.

"Sound like its coming just over the next hill," O'Neill reached to bring up his binoculars, "Yeah I see them, looks like they'e chasing..." The Colonel dropped his binoculars and broke into a dead sprint towards the approaching animals. The rest of the team followed closely behind their leader, now clearly hearing screams of distress in the distance. As they approached the dogs they could now make out a child being knocked down by the wild animals. The dogs began to ferociously rip at the boy's clothing.

"Get away from him!" Shouted the Colonel, firing his side arm into the air. The loud noise scared the dogs into retreats. The Colonel then attempted to converse the the boy, but found that once again he was at a language barrier.

"Jackson, do you understand a word of what he is saying?"

"Umm, it sounds Altaic. That makes it a little difficult, they're not exactly thriving languages," said the linguist. Nevertheless, the doctor worked a miracle and managed a slight understanding of the boy. His name was Abu of Shavadia, the People of the Steppe. The doctor was only just explaining they were explorers from far away when the boy noticed Captain Carter and ducked his head in fear.

"Do I have something growing out of my nose... or?" joked the astrophysicist.

"He looks really upset, I think its a cultural thing," Jackson told the Captain as he stepped between them. Carter was clearly upset as she pursed her lips and frowned. She attempted to approach the boy again, but he held his hands in front of his eyes and refused to look at her.

"O'Neill!" prompted Brennan as he pointed in the distance.

"I see them," responded the Colonel as he chambered a round in his carbine.

"Colonel... um I think Abu's saying they really.. really don't like to see women," said Jackson.

"Well this is just wonderful," Brennan muttered sarcastically.

The young boy sprinted towards the approaching horsemen. Waving his arms and shouting frantically. Abu stepped in a man's way when he dismounted and made to approach the earth people, the boy was quickly thrown to the ground. Seeing the woman, the same man pulled out a long curved scimitar. Prompted by their leader the other men drew a sword and a bow and arrow. The earth men were quick to raise their weapons in response.

"Don't shoot them," ordered O'Neill as he wondered how he always got into standoffs. With quick thinking the Colonel shot his weapon into the air three times, causing the horses to neigh and throw off their riders. Shifting his weapon to the dismounted man, O'Neill was confident the warrior wouldn't mess with him now. Another horse galloped over the hill, making the warriors forget about the SG team.

The young boy embraced the man tearfully, possibly a family reunion. Speaking quickly in his native language Abu seemed to be explaining the situation to the arrived leader.

"Colonel, I think these are mongols," informed Doctor Jackson.

"Is that good news?"

"Not quite sure, their hostility towards Captain Carter doesn't fit with Mongol history."

"Find out what I did so I can fix it," said the irate woman.

* * *

Abu managed to convince the horsemen to allow the O'Neill's team to visit their settlement. From what Jackson managed to translate, Abu was the son of the tribe's leader. By saving him from the wild dogs the soldiers had won major respect from the leader. The horsemen led O'Neill's men to a collection of yurt tents.

"This is unbelievable. Its a perfectly preserved example of steppe nomads, before they settled in Persian China. The Goa'uld must have brought them here, and they returned to their nomad roots when the Goa'uld left," Jackson gushed over the ancient culture. As they approached the encampment several women ran out of the yurts to greet the returning warriors. Each was fully covered in clothing, veils concealing their head and face.

"Well now we know why they were so offended," commented Jackson, "I just wonder how such traditions were brought to a mongol culture. Veils and coverings are mostly just found in peoples following the abrahamic religions."

The earth soldiers stand awkwardly as the mongol leader sits on a large, throne like chair. He clear his throat before beginning a introduction, quite the rousing one based off the reactions of natives.

"He introduces himself as Moughal, with many tittles, and welcomed us to his tribe, which he praised heavily," translated Jackson.

"So he has quite the ego?" asked Brennan.

"No, I didn't get that kind of feeling. Well, again I am barely understanding this but it seemed like his tribe really is big stuff in this area," corrected the archeologist.

"I still don't understand what happened out there, can you ask him to explain?" prompted Captain Carter. She could see disbelief in the face of the leader as she talked. Moughal gave a very tense response to Doctor Jackson's questioning.

"He says in their society it is death for a women to show their face in public," explains Jackson before Abu then added something, "Or wear _Men's_ clothing." The captain doesn't know how to respond. Jackson continued his conversation. "It seems that only by saving his son was he able to 'spare' your life by their laws."

"Whoa there. I don't know much about negotiations, something we should probably fix, but I think we should make our position clear," said Major Brennan in amusement.

The Colonel looked over towards his second in command for a second before making a decision, "Jackson, please make it clear to him that we are representatives of an nation independent of their own. And while we will respect their traditions while we are here, we have our own and an attack on Captain Carter will be seen as an attack on our nation."

"Colonel, I have my doubts that.. uh... they will understand _diplomatic immunity_," replied the makeshift translator.

"Then _explain_ it to them," the Colonel replied with sarcasm, a habit he was quickly picking up. Doctor Jackson turned to the Mongol leader and, reluctantly, tried to explain they wouldn't tolerate capital punishment of their party. Surprisingly, Moughal seemed to take it rather well.

"Well, it seems we're in luck," replied the Doctor.

"Oh? Is he in the Nation Women's Party?" Asked Brennan, earning a glare from Captain carter.

"Well I guess he is rather progressive for his culture. He believes that their tribe is destine to rule by trade rather than war, and that their 'old laws' hamper that vision. He says already they have widespread demand for their horses, camels, wools... and medicines."

"Medicines, that's what we came here for," said Carter excitedly. Jackson once again relayed to their hosts and receives a response.

"Abu says he can show you," said Jackson. Moughal, however, held up his had and interrupted. "He says you must be properly attired."

"Properly attired?" Carter was not impressed.

"Uh, you should probably do what they want. Anthropologists do it all the time. They, uh, dress and act like the people they're studying," pleaded Jackson.

"I'm not an anthropologist," deadpanned Carter.

"These people were about to skewer us not thirty minutes ago. No way she's losing the tac vest," said Brennan.

"There's no reason to be so cynical. We were in violation of their laws, no wonder they were upset," argued Jackson.

"You'd be signing a different tune if one of those arrows was sticking out of your chest," Brennan shot back.

"Alright, that's enough kids. Brennan's right, I don't feel safe in the middle of the Mongol horde. But that doesn't mean we're going to insult them. Carter, take something from them to cover you're face, but don't lose your combat gear," ordered the Colonel.

* * *

The Colonel would have led his team back home at this point. Doctor Jackson, however, had persuaded him to accept the _gracious_ invitation to stay the night with the Mongols. Considering the primitive state of their hosts, O'Neill had no qualms about staying. Unless the Mongols got the drop on them, their guns could defeat any hostilities that might be initiated. And for that matter, as per protocol, O'Neill had a guard on rotation.

O'Neill had taken one of the later guard rotations. The early morning shift was hard on anyone, and as the team leader he took responsibility for it. He spent his time absently cradling his weapon, occasionally adjusting his sling for a more comfortable position. He stared up at the alien night sky, the stars brighter than they ever were back on Earth. A rolling cloud of blue and yellow dominated the picture. The planet was obviously only light years from a beautiful nebula.

A rustle of movement drew his attention toward the Captain's tent. Another concession made to the Mongols, Carter was not to sleep in the same location as the rest of his team. It took a bit of arguing on the part of the Doctor, but he had managed to secure their sleeping arrangements adjacent to Carter's. In the dim light of the early morning he made out a rustle in the fabric doorway of the Yurt.

Wielding his pistol, as his carbine would be to restrictive in the yurt, he made his way over to his teammates location. He gave a quick kick to the side of his yurt, meaning to wake up Brennan and Doctor Jackson, before moving into Carter's. A small struggle erupted from the yurt, prompting him to rush in. Three men were attempted to take down his subordinate. One stepping on her weapon while the other two held a knife to her throat while pushing a bag over her head.

"Hands in the air!" Yelled the Colonel, his Beretta M9 pointed threateningly at the aggressing men. Deciding that they may not realize the danger of the gun, O'Neill shot two times into the air. The load gunshots instantly ceasing their attacks, causing them to turn towards him. One man still had a knife to the Captain's throat, yelling out some kind of demand for his hostage.

"Little help here sir!" grunted out the struggling Captain.

"I'd rather not have to fight my way out of this, I haven't even had breakfast yet," said the Colonel, but his tone told anything but a desire to shoot the men dead.

O'Neill heard running from outside and slowly positioned himself so that he would have line of sight on both the abductors and the doorway. First to arrive was the rest of SG-1, quickly followed by Moughal. The reopening of the door allowed light to stream into the yurt, allowing O'Neill to glimpse the faces of the attackers.

"Abu?" said O'Neill incredulously.

"Damn, what a way to repay someone for saving his life," remarked Brennan, quickly realizing the situation.

"What's going on?" Doctor Jackson could be quite slow on the uptake.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask our friend why he has a knife to the Captain's throat. I'm sure its all just a big misunderstanding," prompted O'Neill with some sarcasm.

At this moment Moughal began a fast conversation with his son. It was obvious from the tones of voice that the tribal leader was demanding an explanation, something the son was having trouble delivering.

"Jackson?" asked the Colonel.

"Something about selling her to a rival tribe. I'm not quite sure what for," explained the Doctor while trying to follow the intensifying conversation.

"Colonel, I'm really starting to get tired of these Mexican standoffs," said Major Brennan.

"You and me both," muttered O'Neill.

"I think I understand now. He wanted to _trade_ her for another girl that he fancies from another tribe," spat Jackson with disgust. It was one of the few times Colonel O'Neill had seen such negative emotion from the archeologist.

"Carter, now," commanded O'Neill. The Captain sprang into motion, her right arm was thrown into the air to block the knife arm from moving in a swiping motion. Simultaneously, she used her left hand to pull down the knife hand and pin it to her chest. With an inward pivot Carter stepped under the knife arm and continued around behind her assailant. She let go of the knife hand to trap it in the crook of her arm while simultaneously pinning that arm into the back of the attacker. Her right arm was now positioned around the neck of the man.

Brennan and O'Neill's both closed the distance to the other two attackers in an instant. Within seconds the military soldiers had the two foolish men in painful states on the ground. The Major going as far as pressing the barrel of his weapon to the head of his incapacitated opponent. Moughal begins some panicked shouts, Jackson attempting to calm him down.

"Jackson! Tell him that we cannot forgive this cowardly attack on one of our own," ordered O'Neill.

"Colonel! That could ruin any chance of relations!" protested the archeologist.

"They're already ruined!"

"At least let me try and get some sort of apology from him. I doubt he had anything to do with this."

"It better be a damn good one." The talks between the Mongol leader and Doctor Jackson were very short. Anyone could tell that Moughal was very embarrassed over the actions of his son.

"He says he will offer the secrets of their medicine as reparations for his son's actions," relayed Doctor Jackson.

"Does he now?" said Carter, "What about his son. Is he just going to walk away after trying to sell me like some kind of animal!"

"Captain, please, you have to understand their culture is very primitive. These things must be taken a few steps at a time," pleaded Jackson, yet nevertheless returning to Moughal to ask for a punishment. "He says that seeing your fighting skills has caused him to have a great awakening, and will abolish the strictest rules on women. However, punishing his own son would make his family look weak in front of the other tribes. Something he cannot have."

"Alright, let's just get out of here. Command can put together some real diplomats if they want anything done here," said O'Neill.

* * *

"Alright Carter. Dial up the Delta Site," ordered Colonel O'Neill. The Delta Site was a location that rotated between several uninhabited worlds from the Abydos Cartouche. The Delta Site was solely for receiving off world teams, it had nothing more than a few defenses around the stargate and a medical team on standby. By gating to the Delta Site, off world teams wouldn't give away the location of any important planets.

Once at the Delta Site they would be sent on to the Camp Armstrong. The camp was an examination and decontamination site for inspecting the health of Stargate teams post mission. Once done at Camp Armstrong, teams could then finally be sent back to the SGC. But even that was done with the upmost caution. The dialing of Earth was handled solely by dialing computers and a few select individuals. Pains were taken that most off world teams did not know the Earth address in case of capture.

Of course, those involved in the first Heliopolis mission knew the location of Earth. Their skills, however, were needed and thus couldn't be removed from off world duty. Heliopolis itself was now converted into a full research location under the control of the Stargate Research Laboratory. It's location close to Earth meant that it was reasonably safe from Goa'uld attack from space, and in the future could be reached by ship easily from Earth.

The stargate ignited with its signature whoosh. It looked like a someone had dumped gallons of water through a jet engine.

"Do you think this new anesthetic will be some kind of miracle drug on Earth?" asked Doctor Jackson.

"Well, if it is, I bet someone else will get credit. We can never say where it came from," answered Carter.

"Damn... guess I'll have to cancel my Oprah interview," remarked O'Neill.

* * *

_The recovery of the powerful anesthetic from P3X-593 prompted Homeworld Security to create the Office of Public Integration. The job of this new office was to release technologies recovered from the stargate that had civilian applications. To do so meant creating elaborate backstories that would hide the true origins of the technologies._


	17. Chapter 17

_"Pharmaceuticals rounded out the quarter with strong growth. Star Sciences (STAR) shot to the top of the industry with the release of predocaine, a local anesthetic. The drug was only recently FDA approved and is slowly beginning to dominate hospital use of anesthetic. This is a BUY- BUY- BUY!" _

* * *

**February 28, 1997**

**P3X-797**

"Alright, Carter you'll do a preliminary examination of the device and then we'll extract. If the natives show up Jackson will do his thing. Brennan and I will see if we can't find any signs of SG-9," said O'Neill stepping away from the stargate.

"First SG-3 and now 9, I've got a bad feeling about this," muttered Brennan.

"SG-3?" asked a concerned Doctor Jackson.

"Oh you haven't heard? Yeah, something about zombies. Before you knew it half of Armstrong was infected! They've got half the teams sedated and in isolation while a bunch of Docs in hazmat suits try to figure things outs," explained Brennan while trying to scare the archeologist with a creepy tone of voice. "Booo!"

"Ahhh!" Screamed out Jackson in alarm, "Why would you do that!"

"Oh come on, you're too easy to rile up."

"Wait, so nothing happened to SG-3?"

"Actually, from the report sent to myself _and _the Major it was quite clearly a histaminolytic disease. Hallucinations and delusions are the side affects that have led to the zombie comparison. Doctor Frasier apparently has everything in hand," Captain Carter came Jackson's rescue. "Hopefully she can make a cure or inoculation. I was hoping to study the planet, it's tidally locked in its orbit. The natives were also distinctly Minoan, maybe you'd be interested Doctor."

"Alright kids, enough chit chat. SG-9 missed their scheduled check in so keep your eyes up," said O'Neill to end the discussion.

The team made the short trek to the old Goa'uld temple. Inside was a small device which, according to nearby writing, used to protect the area from the dangerous solar radiation. Captain Carter was making an attempt at understanding the device while Doctor Jackson reassembled parts of the ruins into understandable pieces.

"I'm going to search for the rest of this temple. The ruins can't have been strewn to far from here," said Doctor Jackson as he headed into the woods to the north.

"Alright, don't wonder too far," called back the Captain. O'Neill and Brennan had themselves, not twenty minutes earlier, wandered off looking for clues towards SG-9. It wasn't wise to separate into much more than two groups of two.

Doctor Jackson reached down to examine a piece of stone ruble as a hand reached out of the bushes next to him. His screams were stopped as the hand clamped over his mouth and his own gun barrel pressed to his head.

"D-don't shoot, please. Please, I'm begging you," pleaded the archeologist.

"Shut up!" The man dug the barrel further into his head.

"I-'ve got a wife. You wouldn't shoot a married man would you?" Doctor Jackson was too scared to notice his attacker spoke english.

"He's giving you some good advice. Don't shoot," Colonel O'Neill's voice came from behind the two struggling men. The Colonel had his own weapon to the head of the attacking man. "Put the gun down."

"Colonel O'Neill? Thank god," the man let the gun drop out of his hand as he sagged to the ground.

"Whoa there! Lieutenant Connor? What the - ? What happened to you?" asked O'Neill as he supported the man.

"Hanson." The Lieutenant dragged out the word like it was the name of the devil.

"The Captain? Connor, tell me what happened. That's an order," said O'Neill impatiently. But the man didn't respond, instead he jumped to his feet and raced a few feet to a pile of ashes. O'Neill didn't ever have time to stop the man from running before he collapsed back to the ground. "Lt.! What is this?"

"Frakes!" Weeped out Connor, reaching into the piles of ashes and bones for a pair of dog tags. O'Neill looked down at what was left of Lt. Thomas Frakes, confusion and angery covered his face.

"My god," gasped Doctor Jackson.

"Connor, I need to know what is going on," softly prompted O'Neill to the emotionally distraught man.

"It was Hanson. Hanson. Maybe the sun did it, I don't know."

"Wait are you saying the sun did this, the radiation burned his body?"

"No! It was Hanson that did this! He hunted us down! And when he caught Thomas he strung him up and burned him alive!"

"What!?"

"We were trying to get to the gate, trying to report back. Ever since we got here, Hanson's been different. The natives, they bowed down to him like gods."

"I don't buy it," said O'Neill in disbelief.

"He always needed control," Captain Carter softly introduced her arrival.

"These people, they believe he's their god," explained Connor.

"Because you came through the gate?" asked Jackson.

"No, you don't get it. He believes it too."

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

"Sir, we've cleared the trees around the gate. It should be good for launch," reported Major Warren of SG-2 to Colonel O'Neill, "The UAV is up and we've got eyes on their encampment."

"Good, and Teal'c?" asked O'Neill.

"He and Captain Carter have an understanding of the device. They can activate it, but need a second one nearby Hanson."

"Very well,. I guess it's time," said O"Neill. He reached down to his radio and changed its channel to the one used by SG-9. "_Hanson. Come in_."

"Do you think he is listening?" asked Major Warren

"Of, definitely," replied O'Neill as he brought his radio back to his lips, "_Hanson, I know you are listening. Lieutenant Thomas told me what has happened. Now there are two ways you can come home. Option one is to a court martial. I understand the radiation has impaired your judgment, that will be taken into consideration. Option two - Well that involves a body bag. It's your choice."_

"Sir?" asked Warren.

"Just give it a few seconds," calmly stated O'Neill, "_We can see your temple. You have them working all day and all night. Will there be any left when it's done?"_

"_Mere survival for these people will require unquestioning faith. Pure devotion. They must believe in me if I am to lead them into the desert, to the promised land. I'm merely separating the wheat from the chaff._" Hanson's scratchy voice echoed over the radio.

"_Look Hanson, let's talk about _your_ survival for a minute. You can make this easy or hard, but there is only one outcome," _responded O'Neill.

"_My people will protect me. You cannot defeat me, for no one is greater than I. No one more powerful."_

"_Let me spell this out for you. I have the entirety of the SGC ready to stream through this gate and wipe you from this world. Hammond will not stand for this, and is quite willing to set an example of you,_" said O'Neill.

"_My people number in the hundreds. Can you defeat us all?_" The resulting laughter got on O'Neill's nerves.

"_I have the best special forces in the entire US, you have a bunch of untrained and malnourished natives wielding bow and arrows,"_ pleaded O'Neill for his surrender.

_"My scouts have been watching you all day. Have you noticed? They are more skillful than you know. There may well be sacrifices, but all is possible through me, through God"_

"_Good, then you know I am telling the truth when I say this: I have cleared the stargate for a missile launch. I have a UAV in the air lazing your location. I have hellfire missiles waiting for use at the SGC. Now, must I rain down burning sulfur upon Sodom and Gomorrah?"_

* * *

"This man is no god!" O'Neill gestured to Hanson, said man being put into hand cuffs and led away, with Doctor Jackson translating. One of the reasons Hanson was so easily put up as a god was that SG-9 could not deny it, as none of them spoke any Egyptian. "His promises of an orange sky are not that of a God, anyone can fulfill them!." As Doctor Jackson finished relaying his speech O'Neill proceeded to radio Captain Carter in order to activate the solar shield.

The orange hue spread across the sky from the south, covering the sky and instantly providing a feeling of relief upon the skin. "This is no magic! Any regular person could accomplish this feat!" O'Neill wondered how Hanson was even allowed into the SGC.

"Major, what do we need to do for these people?" O'Neill asked Major Warren.

"It would do them well to move father to the north. The land is much better for their crops, as Doctor Jackson has translated for me. The problem is they can't leave the caves because of the shelter they provide. so if we made them some shelters out there, it would go a long way," explained the Major.

"Okay, shouldn't be too hard to get by command. What about the caves?"

"Sir?"

"They used to be mines, right? Anything left?"

"Oh, yes. They have just barely reached whatever the Goa'uld had them digging for. Must've rebelled right after. Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"By all means."

"I feel like we'd be taking advantage of them if we started mining here."

"It's not like we'd just come in and take it. They'd be compensated. Medicines, education, heck giving them some sun screen would be enough on this world," said O'Neill.

* * *

_With the Advanced air-Supremacy fighter (ASF)_ _the Air Force wanted a fighter specifically designed to take on Goa'uld Death Gliders. The fighter dropped any stealth requirements and instead was to be built around speed and maneuverability. __Excellence in all areas relating to dogfighting were required: three directional thrust vectoring, high acceleration, turn rates, and angle of attack. __It would need all to take on the Death Glider, whose reaction-less engine provided amazing performance in both areas._

_In order to engage the fast and high altitude Gliders the Aim-152 missile was resurrected for development. The theory was to avoid close range at all cost, as that was the only range of the plasma weapons; but if the fighter had to get close it would end the fight in seconds. A massively powerful radar, reminiscent of the old F-14, would be fitted on it in order to engage Death Gliders at extreme ranges._


	18. Chapter 18

_"Reverse engineering was harder than we thought. For example; our understanding of Goa'uld anti-gravity changed from simple graviton free fields, to the control of repulsive anti-gravitons that must have negative mass (still theoretical)."_

_-SRL Director Dr. Nathan Price during the Feburary 1997 progress meeting._

* * *

**March 4, 1997**

**P3X-7****74**

"So it seems we're on permanent baby sitting duty," mentioned Major Brennan as he stepped out of the stargate. Looking around it seemed as if they had been deposited on yet another wooded planet. Mountains looked to enclose the valley in the distance.

"I'd rather say Doctor Jackson and Captain Carter are part of the team," dismissively replied O'Neill as he checked over his weapon. Said two people wandering ahead of them.

"Yet here we are, on some uninhabited planet as they search for some mythic creature. You know, the 1 in SG-1 gave me the idea we'd be on the front line, Sir."

"What? Was P3X-513 - Anvil was it? - not interesting enough for you? Chulak? Must I go on."

"I don't believe every planet will be quite like that," argued the Major.

"We're the first ones on this planet. Not even a preliminary scout team before us. How's that for adventure?" asked the Colonel with his patented sarcasm.

"Teal'c made it clear that aside from the occasional search parties, no Goa'uld has had a permanent settlement here," said Brennan.

"Even better. Uncharted territory!" replied the Colonel with false exuberance.

"You're just as bored as I am, aren't you?"

"Quite right. Or as Teal'c would say - Indeed!"

"Speaking of Teal'c, why didn't he come along? Do they not trust him enough?"

"Well, although I am not privy to the opinions of the almighty brass, I believe they don't want an asset off-world. He knows quite a bit about the Goa'uld, after all. Wouldn't want to lose that. Trust in him wen't up quite a bit after Anvil. To bad I can't tell Hammond I told you so," reasoned the Colonel.

"Colonel?" prompted Brennan. His tone of voice had changed. No longer was he conversing, the steel edge of his words told O'Neill he had just submerged into battle mode. Turning around the Colonel instantly saw the issue, the Stargate had vanished.

"Jackson, Carter!" Called the Colonel. Both turned around and froze in surprise.

"W-what?!" sputtered out Doctor Jackson.

"Okay, we've not taken more than thirty steps. Let's just backtrack, it might just be invisible," proposed Carter, ever the quick thinker.

"It's no use. I'm looking right at my footsteps where I exited the stargate," said O'Neill as he bent over to examine the depressions in the ground. He waved his arm around a few time, hoping to find the stargate was just not visible to his eyes. He was not successful.

"What about the homing device?" asked Brennan.

"With the gear, with the stargate," flatly replied the Colonel. The team stood in silence for a few seconds, contemplating their situation. "Okay. Start a search grid and stay in radio contact. Jackson you're with me, Carter with Brennan. Keep armed, we're not alone."

"You think someone did this?" asked Jackson.

"I'm certain."

* * *

Colonel O'Neill patiently slowed his pace as Doctor Jackson struggled through the high meadows behind him. The thick entanglement of flowers and weed not only grasped at their ankles, but caused the Doctor to sneeze not every five minutes. The beautiful arrangement of colors spread in splotches of single types, entire patches of deep violets gave way to streaks of towering blood red and spirals of vibrant greens. Every planet visited by the SGC was untouched by the suffocation of industry, a relaxing refuge from the enclosing grey concrete walls of their home base.

The best part of their job, aside from being able to travel light years in seconds, was seeing things no human of Earth ever had before. Animals never before dreamt of. Flowers and plants so beautiful to make the most hardened of soldiers to stop and admire. Untouched mountain ranges and valleys, full of color and life. Sights that one would expect from exaggerated post cards, available every direction one looked.

And that wasn't even mentioning the stars. Without light pollution the skies were more expansive than ever witnessed by the Earth natives. Some planets were lucky enough to be close to stellar formations, creating works of art in the inky blackness above.

O'Neill grabbed onto Doctor Jackson's shoulder and pulled him to the ground. Jackson didn't offer any protest, but the wind being knocked out of his lungs would have made it hard to make words. The two men were completely submerged inside the meadow. In the distance, about thirty yards away, a fast and soft wing beat could be heard. O'Neill carefully unpackaged his tranquilizer.

The air powered weapon was very similar to the one used again Apophis. It shot its projectile at a much higher speed, though, to ensure hitting the target. The projectile was shot so fast, however, that a Goa'uld shield would probably be activated and block it. Therefore, it was only good for hunting this animal.

Said animal was an invisible flying beast. Teal'c had mentioned it in one debriefing and SG-1 had been sent to find it. Invisibly would be invaluable against the Goa'uld. With working stealth systems, the SGC could negate the massive Goa'uld numerical advantage.

With his weapon fully readied the Colonel slowly raised his head above the meadow. He zeroed in on the sound of flapping wings. After a few seconds of waiting a horrifying animal appeared out of thin air. Large, transparent wings sprouted from a thick green body with a thin neck shooting upward into a bulbous head. Its appearance made the O'Neill's skin craw. Lining up his tranquilizer and timing his breathing, O'Neill released the projectile on a perfect line.

Except the animal disappeared. Not only did it become invisible, but the tranquilizer flew straight through the space the flying beast previously occupied. His disappointment was interrupted by a rustle to the right. Out of the meadow a small man with greenish, bushy hair and baggy clothing of what looked natural fibers emerged. Shortly after followed an even shorter women in similar clothing. Another rustle in the other direction announced the arrival of Captain Carter and Major Brennan. Upon sighting their teammates both teams looked surprised.

"I didn't know you were following us?" asked O'Neill.

"Neither did I. I swear we went the other direction," answered Brennan.

"Perhaps our friends can help us?" proposed Jackson as he turned to the natives. "Hello, we're travelers from the stargate. We're here looking for an invisible flying animal, could you help us?" Jackson didn't actually expect them to understand him, as the English had never been spread among the stars. Rather, he hoped that they would respond in a language based in one he knew. Instead he received a name.

"Opher," gestured the small man to himself.

"Lya," quickly followed the woman.

Doctor Jackson attempted to coerce further words from them, but nothing resulted in communication. Eventually, the two small people led the stargate team to a series of small huts. Colonel O'Neill made sure to first search for his used tranquilizer, luckily finding it stuck into the trunk of a tree. Littering wouldn't make a good appearance.

The village of the natives would have been impossible to find alone. Tucked into a thick underbrush of tree, O'Neill would swear it hadn't been there when he first looked. Two children greeted the parents that had met SG-1. The stargate team was offered fruit better tasting than any on Earth, seed of which were carefully saved. After many attempts by Doctor Jackson, the hosts finally spoke.

"I will take you to the doorway," spoke Opher.

"Whoa." Gasped Carter.

"You understand me?" asked Doctor Jackson.

"It took time to learn your language," nodded the man.

"Not much," remarked an impressed Carter.

"What about the invisible creature?"

"You attacked it," Lyra entered into the conversation.

"It wouldn't have been harmed. The projectile would have dispersed a chemical simply causing unconsciousness," said Doctor Jackson diplomatically.

"Such ways are not our," insisted Lyra.

"Our goal is not to harm, quite the opposite. The creature's invisibility would save the lives of many. The Goa'uld, those that visit this planet often, wish to eradicate our people. With this we could hide," argued Jackson.

"You have a sly tongue," commented one of the children that had snuck up to the conversation.

"Perhaps we could see your leaders," asked O'Neill.

"We are a simple people. We simply wish to be left alone, not to get involved," denied Lyra.

"But there _are_ others?" rationalized O'Neill.

"You should go," insisted Opher.

"The Goa'uld enslave countless worlds across the stars. Billions know nothing but hard labor and false gods. Would you condemn more to the same fate?" pleaded Doctor Jackson.

"We are a simple people, and a pacifist society. We cannot help you," finalized Opher.

"I think you are lying," intoned Brennan. He had been oddly quite during the argument, sitting back and thinking over his suspiciousness. "How long have you been observing our world?"

"Major?" asked Carter.

"I do not understand," replied a seemingly confused Lyra.

"You claimed to have learned our language from overhearing us converse. You lied. We didn't say nearly enough for a language to be deciphered, not to mention you had no base language to reference. And right now, you have used words which you couldn't have learned from us: 'pacifist', 'society', 'sly'. None of us have said those words for you to overhear," concluded the Major.

"Yes, would you care to explain?" demanded O'Neill.

"We've heard your language before from our allies the Asgard. We had no wish to alarm you, so we didn't mention it," Opher dropped any pretense of difficulty with the language. With that statement Doctor Jackson began piecing together who they were talking to.

"Can you still call them allies? After all, the Great Alliance of Four Races fell apart when you broke your treaty and stopped fighting the Goa'uld. You are of the Nox," said Jackson. From Heliopolis Jackson knew that the Ancients and Furlings were no longer running around the Milk Way. Since Opher just referenced the Asgard he must be of the Nox. Suddenly the forest seemed to darken, no longer containing the warm and fuzzy feeling that had permeated since the arrival of the small human like natives.

"You do not know of what you speak. The collapse of the great alliance is not something you would understand," said one of the children in a quite un-childlike voice. The edge of his voice caused all the people of Earth to cower away. Jackson gathered his courage to attempt one last negotiation.

"That may very well be true, but you once had the chance to rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld. Perhaps you still do now. Regardless, we now do not have the luxury of pacifism. The Goa'uld are stronger than us, more numerous than us; and they wish to destroy everything that defines us and our culture. On Earth a wise person once said: Throughout history it has been the inaction of those who could have acted, the indifference of those who should have know better, the silence of the voice of justice when it mattered most, that has made it possible for evil to triumph," reasoned the archeologist turned diplomat.

Opher looked over to Lyra and the other Nox. A conversation seemed to have happened between them, perhaps one had. The cold feeling of the forest retreated into a simply indifferent and neutral cold; not quite enough to give the chills but one that caused an irritating uncomfortableness. Opher turned back to the group. Reaching down he plucked a sizable rock from the ground.

Within his hands the dull piece of earth turned a translucent pink more innocent yet extravagant than the most expensive jewel on earth. Geometric lines began blossoming within the crystal. Small flashes of light covered his hand for a moment, before he carefully handed the possession over to Doctor Jackson.

"The Fenri does not posses the ability to turn invisible. We hid them from Jaffa, attempting to dissuade their hunting, yet it only encouraged them. This ability was once gifted onto us by your makers, the Altera. Perhaps it is only right that you inherit it as well," said a visibly distressed Opher, he didn't know what the correct action was. He could only hope he had made the right one.

The crystal in Jackson's hand slowly changed into a long cylindrical form. It finalized into a shape that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than computer crystal. The Nox quietly faded from view as the stargate team observed the gift. Looking up, SG-1 realized they were back infront of the stargate in the exact places as when they arrived.

O'Neill checked himself over, looking at the rock in Jackson's hand as proof that everything had actually happened. He did a double take looking into the distance. Before his eyes appeared a large floating city. Trees and building sprouted from both the top and bottom. In the center a large and wide skyscraper reached above the clouds. Tiny dots swarmed around the city like ants. Looking farther in the distance he spotted more, and more, cities that floated and cities on the ground. Aircraft began tracing lines in the clouds above, machines much to large to have any right flying.

"My god...," expressed Jackson.

"Let's go, if they don't want us here then we shouldn't stay," decided O'Neill after seeing the display of power.

"W-we. We can't just leave! We have so much to learn from them!" cried Doctor Jackson.

"But they do not want to teach. We will send a package after us, surely a culture as advanced as theirs would be at least curious about ours," said O'Neill.

"Sir?" prompted Brennan. Sending anything about Earth's culture was a serious security breach, they were trying to keep it's presence hidden from the galaxy after all.

"I think command can make an exception for this," remarked O'Neill. Above them a city had begun appearing, it stretched for countless miles and blocked out the sky above them. The skyscrapers hung upside down, but that didn't seem to be a problem. Trees and foliage were interweaved with the city to create a natural beauty.

* * *

**March 6, 1997**

**SRL Laboratory 12**

"Captain, what can you tell me?" asked General Hammond, walking into Carter's temporary home.

"Well, sir, we were correct in assuming it is a data storage crystal. What it contained took a while to decipher, the way the Nox encoded the information is completely different from what the Goa'uld do. Vastly more efficient, something we should take note of," began the astrophysicist. "After some consideration I've determined what they have given us. It's information on the behavior of the particles, or perhaps it would be more correct to say energies and wave functions, that make up shields and how to manipulate them."

"Shielding? I'm grateful, but I thought invisibility was what was asked for," said Hammond confused.

"It is, sir. This details how shields can be manipulated for various purposes. Say, make them more affective against heat and therefore Goa'uld plasma weapons. But what it specifically focuses on is bending electromagnetic and subspace radiation around the perimeter of the shield. Making a ship, for example, invisible to the eye and sensors," explained the Captain.

"That's- that is exactly what we need," said a stunned Hammond. It was not often you fund him in this sort of state.

"It's much more than that. This information has provided answers to questions about shielding we didn't even know to ask yet. This has pushed our reverse engineering of Goa'uld shielding ahead by years! In fact, in time this could propel our understanding farther than the Goa'uld!" Carter was hysterical over the Nox's gift.

"Could you, say, use this over the SGC and SRL?" asked the General.

"Theoretically? Yes. But it would take some work in terrain like we have here. It would look pretty odd for a satellite if there was a break in the terrain, for the mountains not to match up properly. It would work a lot better over water, or in the desert. Then you wouldn't be able to tell there was a missing spot on the map. Of course, with a plane in midair that wouldn't be a problem because the light could be bent all the way around the ship and create a perfect illusion," Carter thought out loud.

"Captain Carter this technology is to be put on the priority list. Without it we cannot hope to match the Goa'uld. You can be sure that the President will ensure enough funding is behind this," ordered the General.

"Yes, Sire. We won't disappoint."

"See to it that you don't. Any try and come up with some countermeasures. We're defenseless against this."

* * *

_July, 1947 - Incident Name: Majestic_

_All recovered specimens and components disappeared simultaneously from multiple installation approximately sixteen hours post crash. One witness claims a bright flash of light prior to disappearance. All data collection from scientific instrumentation was erased, only pictures remain. Unobtrusive recovery indicates either a peaceful or simply indifferent species. _


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: To those reviewing about the Nox in the last chapter. SG-1 got off to a bad start in cannon because they tried to kill people on the Nox's homeworld. That didn't happen here, and Jackson also got them with the guilt trip about leaving the galaxy out to dry while hiding behind their invisibility. **

* * *

_The SGC FY1997 budget will be adjusted to add Project Seeker. Project goals are as followed:_

_1\. Refine current subspace sensors for integrated large scale ground installation and satellite use._

_2\. Select a planet which can monitor a corridor of space necessary for Goa'uld ships to pass while in route to the Sol system (P5C-629 is preliminary candidate)_

_3\. Construct a Forward Operating Base (FOB) for the defense and operation of systems (1.) on the planet (2.). _

* * *

**March 20, 1997**

**Infirmary - SGC**

"Okay Colonel, the electron microscope results came in. You have no more nanites in your blood," reported Doctor Fraiser.

"I feel twenty years younger already," retorted O'Neill, hopping up off of the sterile white hospital bed. He tested out his knees, and they were just as sore as ever. Wonderfull. He should go get some jello. He reached his arms above his head to stretch out his back, causing a series of pops to escape from the stiff bones.

"You sure look it. I'd never seen a beard quite as long and white," The evil nurse smiled wickedly, she had managed to acquire pictures from the incident.

"Unfortunately, I am destined to one day become like that again," dramatically sighed the Colonel.

"Perhaps not, Colonel. If those nanites could age you perhaps we can find a way to reverse their operation, a cure for aging," Carter said as she entered the room.

Following their encounter with the Nox, SG-1 had went on what should have been a simple cultural visit to the planet Argos. It didn't turn out so simple, however. Doctor Jackson had delivered a baby, impressing upon the people the importance of sanitation and proper techniques.

The following night a feast had been held in their favor. Shortly after, O'Neill had collapsed asleep with the rest of the Argonians. The next morning they had all woken up at the same time. Upon prompting, the inhabitants informed the Earth people that they had a lifespan of only 100 days, and they had always fallen asleep and woken at the same time.

As O'Neill grew increasing old, SG-1 had found the sacred food of the god Pelops had carried whatever had infected O'Neill. Intensive blood work showed nothing wrong with O'Neill, only a high powered electron microscope had seen the microscopic machines in his blood.

The nanites themselves were too advanced for the SGC to deal with, but luckily taking O'Neill off the planet had deactivated them. Further investigation showed there was a transmitter in a statue of Pelops that controlled the machines.

Doctor Jackson had been a huge help in discovering the true origins of the Goa'uld Pelops and his experimentation with the Argonians. The use of aging nanites had accelerated their evolution by thousands of years, probably to create a more powerful host. The SGC was interested in the evolutionary changes, especially to the brain and immune systems.

Colonel O'Neill turned out no worse for wear, other than looking over 100 for a few days and coming close to death. He had recovered on Earth after the standard off-world quarantine, and had only been waiting for confirmation that the nanites had exited his system.

"I care more about the military implications. What if the Goa'uld were to weaponize this, designed to kill instead of age. Surely the nanites could be specifically targeted to the enemy. A WMD that had no collateral damage. It would be impossible to fight against," contemplated O'Neill.

"Thankfully, Pelops doesn't seem to be around anymore and Teal'c has never encounter others using such a device," countered Carter. "Regardless, we'll have to get the SRL working on that too. It seems like every time we go through the gate we hand something else for them to work on."

"Better than having nothing to show for," mused O'Neill.

It was true that the SRL was being worked overtime. The SID were trying as hard as they could to safely identify scientist to work for the cause, but they couldn't take enough precautions with such things. Regardless, the SRL was getting a blank check from the president himself. Already subspace sensors had flown operations in aurora spy planes were able to identify the exact locations of nuclear weapons. That one technology in itself had justified all the money spent on the stargate.

The SGC was like the Manhattan project, extremely expensive but having massive potential. And that potential was a certainty, Goa'uld technology were working examples of what was possible. President Clinton would give away all of Fort Knox just for the plasma weapons. All the other things? No price was too high.

"Colonel O'Neill? The General is waiting for you," interrupted a security personnel.

"Thank you," dismissed the Colonel. As the leader of SG-1 he was to be present for periodic meetings discussing the security of the base. O'Neill made his way to the briefing room, confirming his identity at a checkpoint before the entrance.

Sitting at the large table was General Hammond along with several other team leaders, across from them were several intelligence officers from the SID and the various representative from the pentagon and White House.

"Colonel O'Neill, please take a seat," welcomed the General. "Now that we are all here we can begin. Perhaps to start; the SID can summarize their intelligence."

One of the spooks opened a folder in front of himself, referencing the files for a second. "We've become concerned with matters relating to the stargate happening outside this facility. With regards to the internal security of this base; two Russian agents were identified while screening for jobs, we believe they were simply in the right place at the right time but we cannot be too careful and will keep close watch."

"Back to external matters; an operation has revealed that the Russians have been in possession of a DHD since the later stages of WW2. We believe it was missed in the initial dig in Egypt, and later recovered during a soviet investigation. Obviously we will wish to at one point acquire this device, how to do so would be another discussion. But in general we must consider that stargate matters will not be contained to this base."

"Indeed. This base in itself is not overly suspicious. Alaska would be the first invasion point for the Russian, thus a fortified airbase wouldn't be out of the ordinary. But not matter how hard we try eventually their will be an 'alien' situation on Earth. The fact that there is a DHD in other hands is concerning enough, but there are probably many Goa'uld artifacts just sitting around in ancient ruins," finished General Hammond, who had already been briefed on the situation.

"The SID wishes for input from the SG teams on a new task force. Their jobs; interdicting any extraterrestrial artifacts or securing potential assets. Mission relating to the stargate, but on Earth."

* * *

**March 25, 1997**

**P3X-974**

"Okay Boy Scouts, here we go again," called out O'Neill as he stepped through the stargate.

"Looks just like Earth, again," complained Brennan.

"It's not surprising. The Goa'uld spent thousands of years changing ecosystems to best suit their hosts, Earth being the template," reasoned Carter.

"Jackson! Pop quiz, recap the briefing!" Ordered the Colonel in jest.

"A planet off limits to Goa'uld, possible advanced civilization that has beaten then. Contact this civilizations, get them to like us," recited the archeologist while sneezing into his Kleenex. He was mostly used to the Colonel antics by now, they no longer fazed him.

Teal'c had informed the SGC that Jaffa were told to never visit certain gate addresses under any circumstances. This of course piqued the curiosity of the Earth humans. Why would the Goa'uld do such a thing? If the gate was in a dangerous location they could come by ship and move it, after all. Logically something must have scarred off the snakes. And when the MALP showed no obviously dangerous perils, other than a large stone monument, a mission was approved.

"It looks very Scandinavian," said Jackson as he studied the large obelisk like monument in front of the gate. "These symbols seem familiar but at the same time completely strange. I'll need to run a search, get notes from back in my lab."

As the archeologist stepped forward a blue wave of light reached from the top of the monument and passed over all of SG-1. No real discomfort was caused, but it was enough of a surprise to unsettle the military men. They took their weapons off of their straps and flicked off their safeties.

"We'll we did hypothesize there was some sort of advanced civilization here. That was like a hologram, but perhaps also a scanning device? I wonder it's true purpose," said Carter. She looked around, wondering if there were other projectors helping to create the three-dimensional illusion that had just passed over them.

"If this race is so advanced why is the gate in the open where anyone can come through?" Asked Brenna.

"Maybe that's what this monument is for. Protection?" Proposed Jackson.

"Still doesn't answer why they would just leave it in the open. No welcome party, nothing to house it. At least a building like on Heliopolis," argued O'Neill.

The musings were cut short by the arrival of a new group of people. Men and women dressed in leather and fur outfits, with bow and arrow strung over their backs. The stargate team shifted their weapons towards this new group, remembering the last time they encountered a species using bows and arrows.

Questioning words were quickly shouted by the approaching group. Not surprisingly none except Jackson understood even a little bit of what was being said.

"Sounds Germanic. Maybe Old Norse. One of my better language, shouldn't be too difficult to converse," informed Jackson.

The Doctor quickly launched into greetings with the inhabitants of this planet. New SGC protocols had made this part easy, telling him exactly what to say. He would introduce themselves as explorers from Terra. If anyone asked about the Goa'uld he would give the cover that they had once been enslaved but after a terrible war had just started rebuilding. Mentioning that they were from the first human world, or anything else that could help lead the Goa'uld back to Earth, was off limits.

"Definitely a Scandinavian culture. Mostly likely brought here from Earth by whoever made that monument. It makes me wonder if the formation of Proto-Norse from the Germanic and Indo-European languages was a result of alien influence," Jackson relayed to his teammates.

"Can you ask them about the monument infront of the stargate?" prompted Carter. Jackson complied and exchanged a few more sentences with the natives.

"They say it is the Hammer of Thor. Whenever Etins, their name for Goa'uld, come through they are transported to a deadly labyrinth for the rest of eternity. They think we are gods because the only person to come through the gate unharmed has been Thor from Thrudvang. In mythology Thrudvang was a field where Thor resided, but I'm thinking it might actually be his planet of origin," explained the archeologist.

"Can you ask them if we can contact this Thor?" said O'Neill. Jackson's request for information yielded little. The natives didn't seem to want contact with their god.

"They are afraid of his wrath," explained the linguist.

"Keep trying!" asked O'Neill.

Jackson kept up his attempts to persuade the natives. Just like always he used exaggerated hand motions to help extrapolate. The single girl in the group stepped forward, boldly motioning for them to follow her.

"This girl, Gairwyn, says she can bring us to Thor's Hall of Might. But that's as far as she can go," explained Jackson.

"Oh?" asked O'Neill.

"They see Thor as wrathful, when angered. They don't want to do anything that may disturb him. The only reason they agreed to show us is because we came through the stargate," said Jackson.

The viking men left in the other direction, presumably back to their village. Their guide led them through a lightly wooded trail. Leaves covered the ground in what must have been years worth of coverage. Small and large animals daringly approached the group, not scared of the humans on anyway.

The stroll in the woods soon turned into an exhausting hike. At times the ground seemed to be going straight up a mountain. The forest thickened, and the trees became old and large. The girth of the wood seemed greater than the red wood forests in California.

Finally they came upon their destination. Another monument of Thor stood in a small clearing with a truly gigantic ruby embezzled on front. Major Brennan reached out to touch the monstrosity, but shouts from Gairwyn stopped his actions.

"She says it is forbidden to touch," relayed Jackson.

"Common, they wouldn't leave it around and not expect people to touch it!" exclaimed Brennan. Nevertheless, Gairwyn looked around as if she were expecting to be struck by lightning. Quickly she exited the cleared back down the path they came.

"She won't bring Thor's wrath on her people," explained Jackson.

"Nonsense," muttered Brennan, once again reaching for the giant jewel. Upon resting his hand on the gem a blue purple beam of light spread onto him. It then shifted focus to the others in the group.

The very ground moved from underneath SG-1's feet. In a flash of light the soft crunch of leaves on the ground was replaced with a hard stone. No light was visible, prompting the group to ignite their flashlights.

The team was deposited within a giant circular cavern. The floor and curving walls were perfectly carved, no imperfections. The dark rock seemed to absorb the feeble light of their flashlights. Above them the ceiling hung many feet above.

"Colonel, I've got something," called Carter as she swung her light onto yet another Norse monument. This one seemed to be stylized as a giant stylized T. It's steel frame wrapping around itself in an artistic manner. A single deep blue sapphire marked the center of this masterpiece.

"I don't see any script, characters, anything. What do we do?" Asked Jackson.

"Touch it? Worked last one," said O'Neill. But before anyone could approach the monument a large flash of light signified the arrival of a giant man. He wore signature Scandinavian armor and wielded a giant war axe. This viking towered over SG-1 at nearly 10 feet in height.

"Thor's a human?" Asked Carter.

Any response was cut short by the massive being beginning to talk. His words carried a guttural sound unmistakable for the same language as the native humans to the planet. He sounded pompous and challenging in the strange language.

"Jackson?" Prompted O'Neill.

"It's even more ancient than the natives. Um- something about a test. M-maybe a trial?" Answered the linguist.

"Prove ourselves before whatever is at the end," proposed Carter. The Viking wavered out of sight, once again plunging the room into darkness. "Just a hologram."

"I thought Thor was alien?" Asked Brennan.

"Maybe he is hideous and didn't want to scare us," dead panned O'Neill as he checked out the rest of the room. Wondering what the test was to be.

A rumbling threw Jackson to the ground, the others stayed upright with their military training. The side of the room containing the monument began to crumble and fall away. A vast crevice formed with the rubble falling into. Only a thin beam of rock remained leading to a small platform.

"Are we supposed to cross?" Asked Carter.

A loud clap of thunder preceded the reemergence of Thor's monument on the other side of the gorge.

"I guess so," muttered Brennan.

Slinging his weapon onto his back, the Major began to edge his way down the thin crossing. Using his arms he carefully maintained balance to avoid falling into the depths below.

"I don't see the bottom," said Jackson as he pointed his flashlight down. Trying to prove him wrong, O'Neill took out a granola bar and tosses it into the abyss. He never heard it hit the ground.

"Huh," smartly declared the Colonel.

Soon all but Jackson had crossed.

"Is this a bad time to mention my fear of heights?" Sarcastically muttered Jackson.

The archeologist shuffled his way halfway to the other side. He wasn't doing half bad, and was actually keeping pretty good balance. It was entirely unfortunate that a piece of rock broke off from underneath him. Jackson's glasses fell from the his face as he stumbled. Falling to his knees, he wrapped his arms around what was left of the rock beam.

"Daniel! Get moving! It's falling apart!" Cried out Captain Carter.

"Shit," yelled O'Neill as he ditched his weapon and combat vest and tiptoed down to his archeologist. Jackson fell to the side and dangled by one hand as the rock crumbled underneath him. "Swing yourself and grab my hand!" Commanded the Colonel as he reached down.

Unfortunately the bridge had been on its last breath. A great crack echoed from the room as both ends of the rock bridge detached from their holdings.

"Colonel!" Yelled out Major Brennan. It was too late, the two men fell down into the inky blackness below.

A flash of light filled the room.

"Oh shut it!" O'Neill told the screaming Jackson. O'Neill stood up from the stone floor he found himself on, checking over his weapons and vest.

"We're not dead?" Asked Jackson. The terrified man ran his hands over his body, checking to make sure all limbs were in place. Then he planted his face into the ground below him. "Never have I been so happy to see metamorphic rock!"

"A test huh?" Mused Major Brennan.

"The fall was all planned out," guessed Carter.

A flash of light preceded the arrival of Thor the Viking. His face held a warm smile, almost lifelike. This time his words were pleasant, less aggressive and almost congratulatory

"He congratulated us on passing the test of courage. And admires the selfless act of sacrifice to try and save a friend. Now he says we must show our wisdom and solve his riddles," translated Doctor Jackson.

With another burst of light SG-1 found themselves in another room. A fire was burning in a central pit, and symbols lined the walls.

"Oh my god!" Cried out Jackson.

"What?" Asked Carter, concerned.

"I just remembered where I had seen the symbols from Thor's Hammer. They were the same as the Asgard from Heliopolis!"

"Same Asgard that the Nox mentioned? The ones said to have been monitoring us?" Asked Brennan.

"Well, if they are and they haven't been aggressive before. No reason they would now," proposed Jackson.

"What's on the walls?" Asked O'Neill.

"Must be some sort of safeguard. Riddles to make sure the people here are advanced enough before they get whatever is hidden. Wouldn't want hunter-gatherers running around with who knows what," said Jackson. "Okay, these are pictograms." Jackson blew some dust out from the engravings, in the process inhaling it and began a violent coughing fit.

"Careful, can't have you dying on us before we figure this out," said Brennan.

"But it's- achoo!- okay if I did after?" Asked Jackson, to which the Major only shruged.

"Jackson," Prompted O'Neill to get him back to work.

"Okay, okay. Runes over here. Wagon for.. maybe Thor's Chariot? They're ideographic not words or letters per say..." Jackson muttered to himself. "Dice cup for fate... a horse could be movement and, I don't know this first one might be protection."

"Like Thor's Hammer," said Carter. "What about the other wall?"

"I've never seen simple geometric shapes used as runes," said Jackson.

"So maybe not runes.. Math?" Guessed Carter.

"It could be," admitted Jackson.

"Does this mean anything to anyone; protection, fate, movement, Thor's Chariot," asked Jackson.

"The chariot might mean ship?" Said O'Neill.

"I have no idea what we need to do!" complained Jackson. This declaration causes Viking Thor to reappear, but Jacksom halts its speech and asks for more time.

"Okay. Runes eventually became numbers in some cases. So; three fourteen fifteen and nine," translated Jackson. "Meaningless!"

"No it's not! That's Pi! 3.14159," exclaimed Carter, putting her astrophysics degree to use.

"Pi! Okay that's an Earth term. How do we show it? The geometric shapes! Of course."

"You guys got it figured out?" Asked Brennan from where he and O'Neill had taken a seat.

"Give us a second!" Yelled Carter.

"Okay, so Pi is useless without the radius," said Jackson once he got to the circle on the wall. Carter reached out and realized the shape was filled with sand. Using her finger she drew a line halfway through the circle.

The red sand fell away and revealed another giant red ruby. It began glowing and shot out to the Norse monument on the other side of the room. Viking Thor once again appeared and made loud congratulatory remarks.

"What's he saying?" Asked O'Neill. But before the linguist could translate the hologram started to waver and change shape. Before them stood a humanoid alien. It had grey purple skin, short statue, small eyes and a large head, and thing frail arms. The alien was just like what Earth depicted aliens to look like.

"It's a Roswell grey," gasped Carter.

"There is more truth to that than you might think," said O'Neill. To Carter's skeptical eye he continued, "The SGC has access to many military reports. At Roswell there was some stuff. It just disappeared, though. Poof!"

"This is my true form," declared the alien, changing languages. "I am the one you know as Thor. I am the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. In the ten-span since I created this world, you are the first to reach this level of contact. You are the first to grow wise enough to see my species as they are." It's voice was soft and low, yet at the same time reverberated through the room in its loudness.

"This hologram must have been recorded thousands of years ago. But it must be pretty advanced to detect our language and then switch over," said Carter.

"On the contrary. This is a living transmission. I am contacting you from my quarters aboard the Asgard Ship _Biliskner_. Although, I am curious to how the language of Earth reached this world," declared the alien as he tilted his head.

"You're the real Thor? This- this is great! We were hoping to contact you! Are the Asgard the same as the Asgard of the Great Alliance?" Questioned Jackson.

"The Great Alliance..." Mused the little alien. "Such things are from a time long passed. How did Cimmerria come across such knowledge?"

"Perhaps we should sort out this confusion," interjected O'Neill. He was a little concerned that this guy knew English and knew that it came from Earth. Nevertheless, Thor gave him a good vibe and the SGC needed allies. "We're not from Cimmerria, we're from Earth. We came here in search of an advanced civilization, and the nearby people showed up this hall."

"And your knowledge of the Great Alliance?" Questioned Thor after a long period of silence. O'Neill didn't wish to give out much, but if this was truly the Asgard then giving a simple name couldn't hurt.

"We investigated Heliopolis," revealed O'Neill.

"I see," declared the miniature alien. The image sparkled and then disappeared.

"Wait! No!" Cried Jackson as he stepped forward. Regardless of their protests a large flash of light deposited them back above ground by the second monument. Pressing the ruby had no affect this time.

"You think he's mad we interfered with this world's tests?" Asked Brennan.

"I- I don't see why he would be," said Carter.

The team made their way back towards the stargate. Their pace slow in disappointment. But before they were even halfway there giant sonic booms echoed through the sky. Out of nowhere dark clouds pulled into the sky. Streams of lightning constantly covering the storm clouds.

Then a dark mass began to pull out of the weather system. A gargantuan purple vessel poked it's head shyly into the sky. A hammerhead gave way to a thinner fuselage. Two curving wings sprouted from the back of the titan, with single pillar shaped obstructions jutting out from both wings.

"That's much larger than Ra's ship," said O'Neill.

"Think that's the _Biliskner_?" Asked Brennan.

"No way, no ship could be fast enough-" began Carter before they were once again enveloped by a blinding light.

"Greetings. I am Thor," declared the alien. He was sitting atop a single grey and black throne. Holographic screens circled around his head, but cleared away so he could look at the humans. The rest of the bridge was eerily empty, with a giant window showed the planet below.

SG-1 took a second to look around the sterile room. The roof was high above, and not much other than Thor's captain's seat occupied the floor.

"Thank you for seeing us Supreme Commander," Jackson was quick to start a diplomatic introduction. "I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, an archeologist and linguists. With me are Colonel Jon O'Neill, Major Alex Brennan, and Captain Samantha Carter who is also an astrophysicist and aerospace engineer."

"I apologize for ending our communications. The High Council of Asgard needed to know that humans of Earth had left Midgard. Due to... preoccupations, we have not been carefully monitoring our probes and missed your first steps," said Thor in what seemed to be an apologetic tone, but from his monotone it was hard to tell.

"That's okay..." Said O'Neill, surprised the Ashard had probes over Earth that were undetected.

"Are the humans of Earth aware that there is a Goa'uld Ha'tak in the presence of Heliopolis?" Asked Thor.

"Umm, yes. We captured it," stuttered O'Neill, once again caught off guard.

"That is good news. The Asgard had plans to obliterate the Goa'uld presence at our earliest convenience," Thor nonchalantly declared.

"Ahh speaking of the Goa'uld. That's kind of the main reason for contacting you. I'm sure our diplomats can do the usual meet and greet, but I feel like you're the kind of guy to appreciate forwardness," said O'Neill.

"Unfortunately, the Asgard are not in a position to take action against the Gao'uld," said Thor with what seemed to be a hint of sadness. It was hard to tell from his tone, truthfully.

"Surely this big honking ship could kick some Goa'uld butt?" Asked O'Neill.

"Thousands of years ago the Asgard forced the Goa'uld into the protected planets treaty under threat of war. It guaranteed the safety of, what was at the time, the majority of the human population in the galaxy," explains Thor. "It was a great victory; as the Asgard had encountered an enemy much greater than the Goa'uld and could not actually fight a war."

"Dear god," gasped Jackson. What could be worse than the Goa'uld?

"Should the Asgard take action against the Goa'uld they would no doubt retaliate against protected human planets. We have no ships to spare to protect this inevitable counterattack," gravely stated the Asgardian.

"The Goa'uld are not aware of this?" asked Carter.

"The Asgard have used our great advantage in technology to appear much more numerous than we actually are," stated Thor.

"So the only thing protecting these planets is a bluff," asked O'Neill.

"At one point great defensive shields and weapons surrounded each planet, but those have all been used for The War," explained Thor.

"Okay so you're occupied. Couldn't you give us something to help ourselves?" Asked O'Neill. Jackson, meanwhile, was face palming. The Colonel was much too straight forward.

"The Asgard will not give such technologies until a race is ready," declared Thor.

"Ready? Is the threat of extinction not-" O'Neill began before being cut off by Jackson.

"We understand your reluctance to give out weapons, especially to someone you just met," Jackson tried to stop O'Neill from worsening the situation. "Perhaps at a later time we can negotiate for humanitarian aid in medicine. Or perhaps at the most, a system to detect an incoming Goa'uld attack."

"Perhaps the Asgard could-" Thor froze in the middle of his sentence. The small statured alien moved around a rock on some sort of control board. The viewing window at the front of the ship showed them quickly moving from the planet.

With a small jolt the ship lunged forward, a massive vortex of swirling purple energy forming at the nose of the vessel. The darkness of space itself being consumed by this maelstrom. The swirling colors were intoxicating, hypnotizing.

"I apologize. The Biliskner is immediately required to lead the Asgard 427th fleet into battle," declared Thor.

* * *

_Large scale reverse engineering of Goa'uld plasma weapons for use as a main weapon in the X project have shown promise under Doctors Felger and Angstrom. However, Dr. Felger has show leadership problems and concern has been raised about his ability to finish the project. Doctor Carter advised attaching Doctor Larson to oversee final touches. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Should the Goa'uld attack Earth it is undoubtable that satellites would be the first target. Such an attack would cripple the current US Military command and control network, and devastate any chance at a cohesive defense. _

* * *

**March 25, 1997**

**Oval Office - Washington, DC**

"Mr. President," greeted Lt. Colonel Davis.

"Colonel," saluted back the President. "I believe we are ready to begin."

"Very well. Several matters of urgency have come up that required an in person meeting. Firstly, though, I will detail the regular reports," began the Colonel. The President always received a daily brief on the stargate, but today warranted a more personal touch. "The integration of subspace sensors into the SR-81 has been a major success, and the SRL has moved ahead to satellite uses. We expect a launch within the next couple of months. Research into high temperature resistant plastic inserts under Doctor Lee have reached field testing, we believe it will allow great survivability against enemy plasma weapons."

"That is good news, the troops need every advantage they can get," commented the President.

"Indeed. Research into the nanites from Argos has started, but no current time scales have been produced. Antihistamines have been distributed to 'the touched' from P3X-797, which won us major political favor from the people there. The radiation shield from Anvil started to break down, so we have begun evacuating the people off world. We've taken the devices to the SRL and determined they are powerful electromagnetic fields to stop radiation, they could be very useful for future NASA missions. In addition, early mineral samples show that the mines on Anvil are practically full and we could begin Potentium mining immediately," read the Colonel off his prepared statement.

"Any news on liquid Potentium?" asked the President.

"Unfortunately not yet," replied Davis. "But we are planning a raid on a minor Goa'uld to steal production facilities."

"You have my full support in that venture."

"Yes, sir. Star Sciences has so far been very profitable and returned an investment to the SGC. We are learning from this experience for future technology releases. Moving on, the information released from the Nox allowed us to create a completely Earth made shield prototype, the SRL is working on the invisibility modification. Next, we were able to establish amiable relations with the 'Unity' from P3X-562, but after determining we were not the Goa'uld they simply wished to be left in peace."

"So much destruction the Goa'uld have wrought," muttered the President.

"Finally, the Heliopolis Base has finally been fully constructed, but we're still trying to fully staff it with scientists," Davis ended the report.

"Now you said there were several matters of importance to be discussed?" asked the President.

"Indeed. Firstly, as you know, SG-1 was sent to find an advanced race on P3X-974. Intermediate radio contact between them and the gate defense team confirmed they had a lead. Later on a ship of unknown make appeared in the sky and no more contact could be made with SG-1. The ship promptly left," reported Davis.

"It's too early to make conclusions," mused the President. "Let's just hope they made some friends."

"We are of the same opinion. For the next matter of importance, teams sent to P3X-866 made hostile contact with an amphibious race. A single blue skinned humanoid sea creature got the drop on the exploration team, but luckily they were close enough to the gate that the defense team was able to help drive the thing off. It used an advanced weapon similar to Goa'uld Kara Kesh device, and seemed to think we were Goa'uld. Further attempts at contact have failed," reported Colonel Davis.

"It is unfortunate that the Goa'uld have created such terror. But I am afraid that if contact does not succeed there is little we can do, especially with all that we are preoccupied with," sighed the President.

"I'll have General Hammond mark the world for a retrial at a later date," proposed Davis.

"That sounds like a good solution."

"Finally, we have something that will need immediate action. The SID has been monitoring various archeological studies and digs; they hoped to find anything stargate related, maybe another brilliant archeologist like Doctor Jackson. They recently found that a team of archeologists in Mexico uncovered a sarcophagus in a Mayan temple, and some of the team was killed. One of the surviving group members thinks it was grave robbers, but we believe the attacks matches typical kinetic attacks from a Kara Kesh," said Davis. Grave robbers couldn't have thrown the archeologists twenty feet into a wall so hard that they died.

"This sarcophagus; Teal'c said Goa'uld used them to extend their lives and heal?" asked the President.

"Yes, sir. That's correct. We believe there could have been a live Goa'uld within that sarcophagus, and now it is running around the Americas," warned the Colonel.

"My god. What options do we have?"

"Well, the remaining members of the archeology team tried to find Doctor Jackson. They had read his thesis on cross culture pollination and aliens, and thought that the sarcophagus supported his theory. It is very likely that this Goa'uld may try to do the same. We could setup a trap and attempt a capture," proposed Davis.

"Who would run the operation?"

"The SID will set it up, and the new Task Force 39 will execute it," said Davis.

"Is TF 39 ready?"

"Completely, sir. They were put together for just this kind of missions. None of them are green, and no other group has any experience for this kind of mission anyways," answered Davis.

"Alright then, Colonel. Make it happen."

* * *

**March 25, 1997**

**Asgard Ship _Biliskner_**

"Supreme Commander, we really must be in contact with our people," pleaded Doctor Jackson.

"That is... Unfortunate," blinked the alien. Further complaints were halted by the ship dropping out of hyperspace. No sooner was SG-1 treated to the sight of a giant space station encroaching upon Thor's ship. A long needle intersected a bulbous central ring from which three cylindrical protrusions sprouted. Its silver skin glinted under the sunlight of an old, dying star. The design of the station held both alien curves and sharp geometric corners.

A glowing blue light sprang from the central ring. Lines of the color expanded to cover the entire station in luminescence. The three middle cylinders separated from the whole, drifting out into loneliness. Suddenly the cylinders slammed back into the station, with blue light erupting from the collision and blinding the humans.

Thor's ship sprang back into hyperspace. This time, though, was different. The hyperspace window opened in a slow controlled manner, with a pulsing blue light instead of a storm of purple.

"What... was that?" Captain Carter was the first to put some words together.

"The Astria Portas were but one of the Ancient's great achievements," began Thor. "The Bitfrost allows near instantaneous travel between what you know as the Milk Way and Ida galaxies."

"So some sort of space highway, then?" asked O'Neill.

Thor tilted his head and stared at the Earth human.

"In a way," confirmed the alien.

"Astria Porta. Stargate in the ancients language?" said Jackson rhetorically. Thor gave a nod before returning to his information screens.

Within minutes the _Biliskner_ dropped back into realspace. Another Ancient space station hung nearby in orbit of a blue giant. What drew the eyes of SG-1, though, were the in-numerous Asgard vessels that littered the space around the colossal hyperspace conduit.

"So Thor. Who is this enemy?" asked O'Neill.

"The Replicators," Thor stated gravely, "Advanced robots that can reproduce indefinitely, consuming all available resources to make more of themselves. They were discovered on an isolated planet some many years ago. There creators were not present. They were brought onboard an Asgard ship before the danger could be fully comprehended."

"We kinda do that all the time. It's nice to know humans aren't the only ones," said O'Neill.

"Overconfidence in our technologies has been our undoing. They learn from the very means we create to defeat them," gravely stated Thor.

"Someone said Borg?" muttered the Colonel.

"How intelligent are they?" asked Captain Carter.

"Each unit is capable of individual behavior. Yet they all act in a common cause," said Thor.

"What's that?" Asked Major Brennan.

"Self replication."

"So they have all of your technology?" asked Carter.

"The Asgard have made attempts to keep our most powerful devices out of their hands. Our transportation technology is protected, otherwise the menace could spread unchecked. Unfortunately, the Replicators have taken most of our weapons of war," Thor told the group. "There ability to adapt is frightening. They are so capable that some Asgard hypothesize that they are of Ancient, or more likely Lantean make, and have been reprogramed by some race into their current aggressive state."

Before SG-1 could ask for clarification on the term Lantean, the lights within the _Biliskner_ dimmed and red alerts flashed along Thor's displays. The window at the front of the bridge changed scenes and focused on an empty area of space. A count down clock appeared in the top left corner.

"The replicators had masked their hyperspace wake. We could not gather accurate arrival times until now," explained Thor.

Seconds later a single massive hyperspace window opened. A never ending stream of Asgard vessels slipped out of the whirlpool. Thor zoomed the picture onto the ships so SG-1 could see the irregular growths that adorned the vessels. Grey blocks marred the outside of the otherwise beautiful purple ships.

"The replicators will first bring our shields down. Then they will proceed to dock their ships to ours in order to infest more vessels," explained Thor.

"Do you not have any static defenses?" asked O'Neill.

"Two weeks ago the Replicators destroyed all weapon and sensor platforms, before they were driven off," Thor told the human.

The bridge around SG-1 disappeared with a small wave of the rock in Thor's hand. The team found themselves standing in darkness; then the blue giant star and Ancient satellite appeared next to them. Suddenly Asgard vessels were outlined in blue and the replicators in red. They were standing in a three dimensional virtual battle-space. Asgard numbers and symbols were neatly tucked next to all the vessels; presumably giving data to Thor on distance, weapons, shields, or whatever he may need to know.

"We outnumber them," declared Thor from behind them. "The replicators have not engaged a battle without numerical superiority since the Battle of Utgard."

"So you can just encircle them. Create a crossfire," proposed O'Neill.

"We cannot abandon the Bitfrost. If the Replicators spread to your galaxy they would be unstoppable," said Thor. Half of the replicator ships broke off towards the blue giant. "They will slingshot using the star's gravity, encircling _us _around the station."

Thor's assessment of the situation turned out to be correct. Very soon the Asgard were trapped protecting the Bitfrost, with the Replicators holding a loose circle around the defenders. The first real fighting started when a small group of twenty replicator ships formed up to attack from a single direction.

"They will test our line. They wish to know how many ships I will divert to counter their own," Thor narrated the battle. Simultaneously he directed twenty Asgard _Biliskner-_class vessels to bolster that portion of the defensive line. "Eventually they will move to disperse us, so they can isolate and board our vessels. But first they must destroy the Hausakljufr-class ships."

"Haus what?" asked O'Neill.

"Cleaver, in Old Norse," helped Daniels.

"What are their role?" clarified O'Neill. Thor answered his question by bringing up a live transmission on an Asgard vessel. Instead of a hammer shaped head like the _Biliskner_-class, this one came to a point. A glowing purple light gathered at this point before shooting off into the void. Another screen, brought up by Thor, showed a replicator ship's shield desperately trying to hold off the lance of energy. The battle was futile as the nearly opaque shield shattered under the onslaught. The purple energy lance slowly slashed along the side of the former Asgard vessel, causing massive explosions to everything it touched.

"My god. What was that?" asked Carter.

"Antimatter accelerated to hypervelocity. The purple color is the result of the containment field," curtly replied Thor. "These ships allow us to strike from outside of the replicator's range, keeping ships out of boarding range. Unfortunately, our defensive situation means the replicators can close and attack these vessels."

"But wouldn't you be at an advantage with superior number?" asked Doctor Jackson, trying to see if he was missing something.

"That would be the assumption, yes," puzzled Thor. The replicators didn't, however, close to weapons range. Instead, the number of replicator vessels in the virtual battle-space began to multiply.

"Where are these new ships coming from?" asked O'Neill.

"Replicator blocks are detaching from their motherships," detected Thor. "They are creating a swarm of smaller craft."

"What kind of point defenses do Asgard vessels have?" Asked major Brennan.

"Impeccable. These craft will not last long," said Thor.

"Surely the replicators would know that. They _are_ using your own ships, after all," countered Brennan.

"Indeed. It is a strange tactic," agreed Thor. The replicator fighters formed up into a series of triangle formations and began accelerating towards the Asgard vessels.

"It's like a phalanx, the fighters in front are a shield for the ones in the back," Colonel O'Neill said.

"So they can come within the point defenses," continued Brennan. "Thor? Is there a way they could bypass your shields?" Thor was stumped at that question, actually taking a few seconds to think of an answer.

"There are Ancient weapons known for that ability. But the Replicators have never shown such."

"They are going Kamikaze," Brennan told Thor. At Thor's confused look he continued, "A tactic from our homeworld. They will crash their fighters into your ships."

This revelation caused one of the most significant reactions from Thor as of yet. SG-1 could actually see the alarm upon his face. He frantically moved around the rock on his control surface, and seemed to command the information screens infront of him with simple eye movement. In the battle space, SG-1 watched as the Asgard vessel began to fire upon the Bitfrost.

"Uhh Thor? Aren't you trying to protect the station," asked O'Neill.

"We do not posses the firepower to significantly harm the station. It will go into lockdown upon receiving fire, the Replicator will not be able to use it for an amount of time," explained the diminutive alien.

"Wait, so you are retreating?" asked O'Neill.

"Not so," declared Thor. A single swipe of his control rock created a countdown clock. Just as the Replicator fighters came within range, white streaks of light from the _Biliskner_ swept a few from existence, the entire Asgard fleet leapt into hyperspace. Not a second later did the fleet leave the dimension, the Replicator fleet right infront of them.

Large purple glops of fire began to be exchanged between the two fleets. Thor quickly maneuvered several task groups to surround the replicators. He created smaller encircled pockets, taking advantage of his superior numbers to cut the replicators into smaller and smaller groups that were surrounded on all sides. The Asgard vessels had truly remarkable maneuverability, constantly moving at great speeds to keep their advantage over the enemy.

The Hausakljufr-class ships hung behind, volleying their deadly fire into the trapped Replicator vessels.

"What are those other weapons?" asked Carter.

"A large number of highly charged particles compressed into a small area. Upon contact with an enemy shield the particles are released from containment and violently repulse. The explosion is shaped so that the particles explode forward into the shield at extreme velocities," explained Thor. The replicator ships began to explode, the ion weapons of the Asgard stripping away shields and armor.

"They seemed a lot weaker than your own ships?" asked O'Neill.

"When Replicators infest a ship they consume all the systems and recreate them out of their own blocks. This creates a much improved and efficient vessel. However, the replicator ships were weakened as they devoted these blocks to their 'kamikaze' attack," said Thor.

"Why don't they retreat into hyperspace?" asked Carter.

"A jump diverts energy to the hyperspace drive, and the shields are weakened. With so many vessels in this battle we could easily focus down the vessels as they attempted to escape. Therefore, the Replicators are trying to destroy as many of our vessels as they can before they are defeated," said Thor.

Meanwhile, Thor had his ships turning around to face the Replicator fighters. They still posed a significant threat, if they truly could get through the Asgard shields. Thor issued commands through his control rock, and the Asgard fleet began maneuvering into a high speed sweeping attack along the side of the Replicator fighter formations. By keeping his ships moving he could limit the opportunities for the Replicator fighters to approach Asgard ships.

A great rumble rocked through Thor's flagship. A screen was brought up by Thor showing a gaping hole in one of the _Biliskner_'s pillars. Strange bug like creatures were crawling into the opening, presumably formed by one of the suicide fighters.

"Your assumptions were correct. The fighters bypassed my shields to perform direct boarding actions," stated Thor. "I must direct the Fleet. Are you willing to defend this vessel?"

"Considering our lives depend on this vessel stay afloat, I don't see any issues," stated O'Neill. He patted down his vest, he hadn't expected a battle or he would've brought more ammo.

"The Replicators will move for the Neutrino-Ion generators. Attempting to halt any self destruction attempts," told Thor.

"Are there any crew?" Asked Brennan, similarly checking his load out like O'Neill.

"I rushed this vessel to Cimmeria, there was no time for them to board," relayed Thor.

"Okay, just tell us how to get - ," Thor cut off O'Neill by beaming the team directly to the reactor room.

A large pillar of yellow plasma streamed from floor to ceiling. Contained by blue force fields, and encircled by glass platforms raising hundreds of floors above them. Several shut down interfaces littered around the platform that SG-1 stood on. Looking down below, the reactor room continued for several meters until the plasma stream disappeared into the floor.

"Why'd he send me?" Jackson complained, readying the pistol on his side.

"Dammit. Okay, Jackson, good thing we got you certified. Right? Just try not to shoot me," said Brennan, readying his P90. A loud series of clicks and lacks began to echo through the chamber. A great hissing sound came from the door leading up to their platform. An acid seeped through the middle of the door, a great amount of steam boiling up from the melted alloys.

A stream of Replicators rushed through the entrance. They were spider shaped, but with wings and made up of thousands of metal blocks. The best way to describe them was a lego nightmare. SG-1 unleashed a hail of fire onto the metal insectoids.

Each spider hit with a bullet splattered into its component blocks. A few of the spiders only lost a limb or wing, and then would brush the lost components to reform their appendages. But in whole, they were rather easy to kill. O'Neill wasn't even out of ammo before the group had been decimated.

"Thor! Mission accomplished!" Shouted out O'Neill. The little alien appeared on one of the small interfaces that sparsely cluttered the room.

"Unfortunately a few still remain. Please follow their path of destruction before they can replicate additional units," asked Thor before promptly disconnecting.

SG-1 walked up to the destroyed door. It struggled to open, the acid gluing the two sides together. With an audible struggle the two side separated and slid out of the way. Looking down the hallway, it seemed as though the Replicators had taken a few sampling bites of every item here and there. Walls had patches removed, light fixtures half destroyed, scratches covered the floor.

The hallway, and a few bulk head rooms in-between, lead SG-1 directly to the hull breach. A silver-gold shield kept the atmosphere contained, creating an eery window into the void.

"Now where did they go?" asked O'Neill, eyeing a small hole to the right side of the room. "Thor, will our explosives breach this wall?" O'Neill shouted out into the air.

"The chemical compounds you carry would have small affect. Hold momentarily," Thor's voice came from invisible speakers above them. In a few seconds the wall shimmered in light before disappearing all together. Thor, it seemed, had just _beamed_ it away.

Before SG-1 could fully conceptualize Thor's cut and paste, they were distracted by a horrible sight. A giant Replicator, composed of twenty legs and tens of thousands of Replicator blocks, was devouring the room just exposed. O'Neill led the charge, emptying his entire weapon into the giant bug. The combined fire of the rest of the team managed to knock off most of its legs, leaving a helpless mass behind.

With a new clip in her P90, this one armor piercing, Carter delivered the shattering shots that fragmented the Black Widow of Replicators. Oh. And Daniel gave it a few shots with his small pistol, also.

"We're getting you a real gun next time," was all O'Neill said. A little too creeped out by the giant arachnid to make a joke. Thor, probably watching them on some sort of sensor, promptly beamed them back onto his bridge.

"Those guys didn't seem too tough," questioned O'Neill.

"The replicators have focused their adaptations over many years to be resilient to our energy weapons. No doubt soon they will adapt to yours too. Nevertheless, your weapons are highly affective. Using nitrocellulose to accelerate small pieces of ore ... unorthodox. I will need to consult the Asgard archive to see if we produced similar weapons in our primitive stages," Thor thought out loud.

"Glad we could wow you with our primitiveness," jeeringly replied O'Neill though Thor seemed to act like he actually thought O'Neill was being sincere. Then again, you couldn't really tell with the guy.

"The Asgard are thankful for your assistance," Thor told SG-1. "Fife hundred sixty-three Replicator vessels were destroyed at the cost of only seventy-two Asgard."

"Well, we were happy to stop an invasion of our home galaxy," said O'Neill.

"The High Council would like to meet with a representative from Earth," said Thor.

"Earth would be pleased to open diplomatic relations," Doctor Jackson took over. "How should we proceed?"

"The Asgard can send a vessel to Earth."

"That wouldn't be the best idea. The arrival of such an advanced race could upset many on our planet," Jackson replied diplomatically, not mentioning that the arrival of _any_ race would cause mass panic.

"Our vessels have never been detected before, when visiting your planet," countered Thor.

"Can a diplomat be sent to Cimmeria?" Jackson said instead.

"That would be possible."

* * *

_Geological surveys from planet designated P3X-543:_

_Unknown element identified within rock samples 32-54. __Preliminary reports indicate a molar mass on par with Potentium (somewhere within the island of stability), yet an incredibly low density. At first the sample appeared to be metallic, but in order for this element to have such a low density it must be forming some sort of lattice. _


	21. Chapter 21

**April 3, 1997**

**Clorado Springs - Colorado**

"There she is," stated the SID coordinator. The man and two others from his team were cramped into the back of a nondescript blue van. It's dirty exterior, old tires, and the horrible sound the engine made gave nothing of its true purpose away. The most up to date computers and monitors cramped the inside of the van, running feeds from hidden cameras both from the surrounding area and within the house.

The house in question was where an ambush had been setup. The SID had taken over Doctor Jackson's previous place of resident, rented to him by the government while the SGC was still at Cheyenne Mountain, and turned it into a trap. The quiet suburb was secretly home to a snake's nest.

The SID first picked up Hathor's trail when several border patrol agents had been assaulted along the New Mexico portion of the US-Mexico boarder. On interstate-25, the fastest route to Colorado Springs, a former member of the Mexican archeology team was found dead. The traces of Potentium in his blood an obvious sign of Hathor's presence. The trail went cold along the New Mexico-Colorado boarder, but the SID was confident she would show up at Doctor Jackson's former place of residence.

A woman, the agents would remember her vitality and sensuous mobility, parked infront of the house in a red car. She exited the vehicle and approached the front door with a buoyant spirit. If not for the fact that the no one ever visited Doctor Jackson, he was an outcast from the archeological community and not exactly a ladies man, the visitor would seem to be nothing out of the ordinary.

"_Teams 1 and 2 prepare for execution_," spoke the coordinator over the radio. "_Target using entry point 1_"

The SID van watched over camera as the Goa'uld looked around before bringing out a hand device. She held the device to the door handle and quickly blasted the deadbolt out of the wall. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

"_Be advised, target is carrying a hand device."_

Four members of Task Force 39 entered the small back yard of the one story brick home. They quietly opened the gate in the wooden fence before moving to the back door. The door was purposefully unlocked.

_"Team 1, ready. Status of target?" _The team leader asked over the radio.

"_Target is moving through the kitchen towards the bedroom. Team 2, check."_ Relayed the SID agents, who watched the Goa'uld from within their van. Hidden cameras placed in every room of the house.

"_Team 2 is on station and ready for containment_." The eight person team was spread out around the house, ready for the Goa'uld to try and escape in any direction. Two were in an unmarked black suburban car, ready incase the target managed to get mobile. Others posted up behind the brick walls separating the neighboring house, or the pre-placed cars in the street.

"_Target has entered the bedroom. Green_ light."The coordinator initiated the operation.

"_Breaching! Go! Go! Go!_" Team 1 pushed open the door and exploded into the house. They had practiced this very action many times, familiar with every nook and cranny. They still checked their corners despite knowing the location of the enemy, not allowing confidence to turn into arrogance. The short MP5 submachine guns allowing the soldiers to quickly move their sights around the rooms.

The entry alerted Hathor of their presence. The sound of multiple heavy footfalls couldn't be mistaken. There simply wasn't, however, time for her to escape. She had barely dropped a picture frame, turned around, and raised her hand device before the first man crossed the bedroom doorway. The kinetic blast rocked the room. Splinters flew from the wooden door frame, dry wall imploded inwards, and wallpaper teared off the walls.

The lead man of Task Force 39 stood tall. The glowing red gem hanging from his tactical vest projecting a yellow-orange shield to protect him and the men behind him. He continued his forward momentum and tackled the Goa'uld to the ground. The next men to enter were quick to remove the hand device from the woman. The Goa'uld was strong, there was no doubt, but she couldn't over power four people holding her down.

With the dangerous hand device removed, the soldiers zip tied the Goa'uld's hands together and rushed her to the front door.

"_Target secured. Rushing for extract._"

The black suburban from Team 2 came screeching to a halt infront of the house. The back seats had been removed in favor of a larger area in the back. Seconds later two of Team 1 rush their hostage into the back of the vehicle. A gag was placed in her mouth, a bag over her head, and her legs were tied together.

The operation was over in less than ten minutes.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Briefing Room - SGC**

"Sir, from what I can tell the planet was being used as a weapons testing ground for a Goa'uld. SG-17 was just there at the wrong time," said O'Neill to General Hammond. SG-1 had just returned from Hanka, where they had found the whole planet dead by a biological weapon. Only a single girl had been left alive.

"A long term pathogen put into the water months or years earlier. Only becoming deadly when it mutated into a killing strain, and by that time everyone was infected," explained Captain Carter, "This Goa'uld probably had no idea we were even there, although they may be coming back sooner or later to check on the progress of their weapon."

"This fits what we know of Nirrti," quietly said Doctor Jackson, still shocked by what he saw on Hanka.

"Why would she release a bio-weapon on the whole planet? Wouldn't a single person be enough to see its effects?" Asked Major Brennan.

"She'd want to test its capability to spread through an ecosystem. See if anyone was immune, evaluate its median lethal dose to get an LD50," reasoned Carter morbidly. "What about Cassandra?"

"The potassium has been completely absorbed by her body, and the potentium is staying in her blood like a Goa'uld host. She's completely healthy," reported General Hammond. The young girl had been turned into a living bomb. When the cellular membrane hold the two substances collapsed, everything around her would be turned into a very large crater.

"I'm concerned about this. Was she a deliberate attempt by this Goa'uld to attack us?" Asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Doctor Fraiser believes she was a prototype. That's why the potentium and potassium didn't combine like designed. She was a test, just like the bio weapons. Not directed at us," said the General.

"If the test was successful there wouldn't be a Camp Armstrong anymore," said a concerned O'Neill.

"True. It is very concerning," admitted the General, "but that is the reason for that base in the first place."

"Sir, can we do anything for the Bysra?" asked Carter. SG-1 had visited the planet Cartago earlier in the week, the simple meet and greet was interrupted by a Goa'uld raiding party. The gate defense team, SG-4, had cut down the Jaffa in a crossfire.

"Unfortunately, our interference will only bring more Goa'uld attention to the planet. We cannot, however, allow the Goa'uld to know it was us. If the Bysra don't agree to evacuate the planet, there isn't much we can do other than advise them to bury their gate," said the General. "Regardless, you will be occupied with your next mission."

"Our next mission, General?" Asked Major Brennan.

"Doctor Jackson will attempt to communicate with the refugees recovered from P3X-7763," said General Hammond. "The technology recovered with them was very advanced. It would be beneficial if we made amiable relations with them."

"Refugees?" Asked Doctor Jackson.

"SG-7 exited the gate in the middle of a volcanic eruption. They recovered people suffocating from the ash pushed into the atmosphere."

* * *

**Camp Armstrong **

The refugees were being held in a rather plain room. It wasn't uncomfortable, but not exactly luxurious either. The camp wasn't exactly setup for holding people, but bringing them to Earth wasn't possible incase they had any pathogens not yet identified.

"He says his name is Omoc," relayed Doctor Jackson. "It's a Latin based language. Odd really, if the Goa'uld brought them to their planet."

"No last name?" Asked O'Neill.

"Not in their culture," explained Jackson. "He wants their possessions returned."

"You can tell him that when they leave they can have them. But while on our base, we cannot allow them to have technology we don't know the uses of," replied O'Neill.

"He's being very unreasonable," said Doctor Jackson after having a conversation with Omoc. "He's _mad _that we saved him! Says that a transport was coming to save him."

"You can tell his ungrateful ass that half his people were dead when he was found. And he would be too if not for SG-7!" Instructed O'Neill. Jackson, of course, decided to exclude a few words from his translation.

"He- umm- he wants to know how people so... primitive deciphered the gate system," reluctantly translated Doctor Jackson.

"Doctor Jackson, please inform him that he may be with us for a while until those volcanoes calm down. And if he wishes to have a pleasant relationship with us he might want to cooperate more," said O'Neill.

"He won't even respond to my questions," said Doctor Jackson.

"As soon as those volcanoes stop erupting let's get rid of them," proposed Major Brennan.

"I agree," said Captain Carter.

"Maybe we just need to wait for them to get used to their new situation. Omoc must be in some shock right now," feebly protested Jackson in favor of the refugees.

SG-1 left the holding room and headed for one of the temporary labs on base. The sterile room was home to a plethora of scientific instruments to investigate any phenomenon brought through the gate,

"Doctor Holder," Captain Carter introduced the arrival of herself and the rest of her team.

"Captain Carter, welcome! This is truly amazing, you need to take a look at it," the scientist waved her over to an X-Ray sheet.

"What am I looking at?" asked Carter.

"That is one of these people's wrist bands!" stated Dr. Holder. The X-ray didn't show much, the thinly outlined band was filled with an inky blackness. "I think it is purposefully shielded from X-Rays. Other attempts at discretely cracking it open have been similarly foiled."

"So your saying we're gonna need their help?" asked O'Neill.

"Well, not quite so. Only if we don't have any qualms about cracking it open a little more forcefully," said the scientist. "We have multiple extra bands from the dead on the planet. They would never know we kept one."

"Perhaps at a different time," said Captain Carter. "We need to get these people to trust us. If they found us messing with their stuff, it wouldn't go so well."

* * *

**Short update. If you liked it please review. **

**To everyone asking about disclosure to other nations I just want to say this. In this fic the SGC hasn't brought the attention of the Goa'uld onto Earth, and thus doesn't have an obligation to reveal the stargate. If they were putting the earth in danger that's a whole other story. It's not really realistic for the US to give away such a potential advantage. I mean, common, they won't even export the F-22. Not gonna do it with the stargate.**

**Also, I think it's a given that the Hathor episode was one of the worst of the series. I'm removing the whole mind control thing because it would be way to ridiculous if the SGC got their hands on it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**April 25, 1997**

**Oval Office**

President Clinton looked down at the briefings on top of his desk. The past month had been a whirlwind of activity with regard to the stargate. First, the SGC had made contact with an industrial world that had gone through an apocalypse. The final person on the world lived in a factory around the stargate, making robots of SG-1 to help maintain the giant gene vault that would allow a future generation to be cloned.

After some negotiation, and some technical help from the promoted Major Carter, the SGC had provided materials to maintain the factory. The caretaker had promised to make the robots of SG-1 non-sentient, programed just to do labor and tasks, as the SGC and SG-1 had not only moral problems but were also concerned about classified data being on them.

In return the SGC got advanced robotics technology and help in understanding it. The robots being made will revolutionize construction. How fast could an aircraft carrier be built with robots that never took a break and never made mistakes? All you needed was a single person that understood the job, and the neural technology could copy that information and allow the robots to perform it. This was what the SGC needed to answer their massive manpower demands to build off world bases, expand the SGC, and to even make space ships.

Then, there had been the discovery of the second stargate. A power surge from the Camp Armstrong base generators had caused the stargate wormhole to _jump_ when connecting to Earth.

The near loss of half of SG-1 had sent the SGC into a scramble to find where they had went. The use of seismometers to find the second gate, its terrible shaking a result of an absence of dampeners, located O'Neill and Carter just in time.

* * *

**April 4, 1997**

**Ice Planet**

"Colonel?" asked Captain Carter.

"Maybe the dialing computer made a mistake," said O'Neill, looking around the ice cave they had arrived in. Dialing Earth was handled by either computers or special personnel, it was a security practice to keep the address secret. Dark, blacks rocks were intwined with blinding white ice walls, the cave itself being surprisingly spacious. Over toward one side of the cave O'Neill thought he saw a crevice going deep into the floor.

"Where are Jackson and the Major?" She looked around, expecting to find their teammates somewhere nearby. The two had been sent ahead right before them.

"Not here," O'Neill was very worried. They had been coming from their interview of the Tollan, and thus not armed. Without weapons they would be defenseless if some hostile native showed up, a surprisingly often occurrence.

"Okay so I have three possible explanation," said Carter. "We misdialed and Daniel and Major Brennan are nearby and we haven't found them yet."

"Doesn't seem very likely."

"Next, the computer dialed it correctly but the gate malfunctioned in transit and we ended up here. Jackson and Brennan are on Earth. Don't ask me how, I haven't discovered it yet," Carter ran a hand through her hair. Then rubbing her arms as the cold air made her shiver.

"And the third," asked O'Neill.

"Practically the same, but the malfunction happened to both of us and Daniel and Brennan wound up somewhere else."

"Three?"

"There is no three."

"It comes after four?"

"Not this time Colonel."

"Is that the DHD?" O'Neill pointed over toward a uprising of ice in the floor. Barely visible was the ancient device concealed inside.

"We need to start chipping it out, we're gonna get too cold very soon," said the Captain. She pulled out her sidearm and begun swinging it at the DHD. Each swing only removed a little, and they only had so much energy. But this was their only chance of escape, they had to make this work. Soon, with effort from both soldiers, the DHD had been removed from captor. But dialing out had been a failure, the DHD was somehow damaged.

"I've been thinking about how the Stargate might have malfunctioned," started Carter.

"Yeah?" Asked O'Neill

"Well, we don't totally understand how it works, but the theory we have so far is that the 'gate creates an artificial wormhole, that somehow transfers an energized matter stream in one direction along an extra-dimensional conduit. I think the matter stream between Stargates got redirected, kind of like a lightning bolt jumping from one point to another in mid-strike. Maybe there was a power surge at Armstrong," proposed Carter.

"I'm sorry, that flew over my head."

"What I'm saying is, we must have emerged through a Stargate relatively close to Earth in the 'gate network. Now, if the SG rescue teams reach the same conclusion, it could significantly reduce their search."

"Well that's good," said O'Neill as he laid down in the corner of the cave. The cold was starting to overwhelm his body. Soon Carter went over and joined him, try to share body heat.

"Colonel. When... h-h-hypothermia sets in. You might get h-hot flashes. No ma-ater what. Don't try to remove your c-clothes," warned Carter. Any funny remark from the Colonel was prevented by his extreme cold. Their vision started to get funny, or maybe it was their memory. Time started to stop making sense. The last thing they remembered was seeing faces overtop of them.

* * *

**Oval Office**

Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter had almost died of hypothermia, and from just a regular gate trip! This discovery was remarkable. The second stargate was really the _first_ stargate, the one in the SGC had been brought to Earth by the Goa'uld. Testing showed that the Antarctic gate was one of the oldest stargates the SGC had ever seen. The broken DHD was welcome, testing could be done without worrying about damage because it was already pretty damaged.

The refugee group, finally revealing to be the Tollan, never decided to make anything but piecemeal talk. Eventually, they had been sent to the Nox to be taken to their new world. The Tollan's story about their planet's devastation had been very suspicious. They said they had given a power source to a neighboring planet that when exploded had shifted their planet's orbital path. Captain Carter calculated they would need more than 5000 times the energy of the sun per year to do such a feat.

Regardless, the Nox were going to build the Tollan a new stargate so maybe in the future dialogue could be opened. This was quite the the engineering feat by the Nox, truly showing their advanced technology.

The Tollan's were sent on their way with each person's belongings, but the SGC had kept the devices recovered from the deceased on Tollan. The solid state nature of the technology apparently gave the SRL trouble. They were having to peel back the device layers at a time, nanometer thin, and record ever level. Once this was complete they could try to comprehend the overall working of the electronics.

He would need to remember to have a followup expedition sent to the old Tollan planet.

Next at the SGC there was the whole alternate reality mirror issue. Doctor Jackson had touched something, he really should have waited for the scientists, and been sent to another reality. Luckily, Colonel O'Neill hadn't allowed one of his civilians to wonder off alone on an alien world. It would have been really irresponsible of the team leader if he had just let Doctor Jackson to explore on his own.

After some very strange moments seeing each other through a mirror, the two teammates realized the device was some sort of transporter. Doctor Jackson made his way back into this world, and the mirror was successfully turned off and brought to Heliopolis for study. The subsequent activation of the mirror, though, had brought some serious repercussions.

* * *

**April 14, 1997**

**Heliopolis**

**High Security Research Lab 11**

"So what do you think we will find this time?" asked a skeptical Doctor Lee.

"With everything I've seen with the stargate, it could be anything," reasoned Samantha Carter. The research team had figured out the basic controls of the device earlier that week. A simple TV like set of buttons allowed the mirror to be turned on and change the 'channel'. The mirror had switched through several SRL labs, and even what Carter recognized as an old Cheyenne Mountain room.

They had changed the 'channel' multiple times, finding many different realities similar and different. A few were even from different time periods and they exchanged information about their worlds and what they had explored through the stargate.

"We're ready," called out the technicians in the observation room. They were running all sort of equipment to monitor the device.

"Prolonged test number 23!" Called out Carter for the microphones to record. "Begin!" She activated a remote trigger to touch the on button on the side of the mirror. With a watery wave the surface of the mirror began to show a picture. "It appears to be another Cheyenne Mountain this time."

A battle began to rage on the other side of the mirror. The room filled with staff blasts and the rush of several scientists. The white lab coat covered civilians were ruthlessly cut down by a hoard of Jaffa. Before the mirror could be turned off, or changed to another channel, one scientist jumped through. The Jaffa trained their weapons on the escaping man, several globs of plasma slamming into the alternate-mirror. The weapons destroyed the alternate-mirror and continued on to cause the destruction of the original mirror.

Before the mirror's destruction it flung through the scientist from the other reality, the man raised his head to look at the assortment of weapons now aimed at him. Carter couldn't help but notice how similar he looked to herself.

"State your name!" called out one of the soldiers manning a 50 cal. They hadn't taken any chances with the mirror.

"Samuel Carter," croaked out the man before collapsing.

* * *

**Oval Office**

The alternate Doctor Carter was quite the surprise, especially given that he was a man, but the President wasn't complaining. They could always use another genius. His reality had been much more frugal with their exploration into Goa'uld worlds, and had even kept the stargate in Cheyenne Mountain. He was providing a truly massive amount of information on the current Goa'uld situation, assuming his reality was not too much different from their own. The SGC was learning about things like the System Lords fighting each other due to Ra's death. Things they couldn't try and find out without putting Earth in danger.

It seemed this alternate reality hadn't been as cautious. They had sent teams directly onto Goa'ud held planets and given Apophis all the information he needed to find out about Earth and lead an attack. Despite fending off the first attack by sabotage, Apophis escaped and simply launched another attack with a fleet nearly three years later in 2000.

They had dialed countless worlds that the SGC hadn't gotten to yet. He gave warnings about a planet that jailed SG-1 when they came through the gate and ran into a criminal, eventual escaping but allowing a destroyer of worlds to run loose. He told them of the Tok'ra and Ashrak and where to find them. Of another Goa'uld on Earth, Goa'uld killing organisms, bounty hunters, and Goa'uld training planets for infiltrating human worlds.

His tales had caused Clinton to have grave concerns about the future of the stargate program. Immediately, he called a halt on further exploration.

In just a year of Samuel Carter's reality the SGC had almost been taken over by aliens that used mimetic devices, an alien orb almost did the same, SG-1 had been implanted with a computer simulation, SG-1 had almost sparked a religious war on one planet, and SG-1 (again) almost caused a major time paradox due to a solar flare sending them back in time. The Gao'uld had been a constant threat, aliens called Reetou tried to wipe out humanity, a UAV almost killed an entire species, and the SGC almost aided a Nazi-like civilization in genocide.

This was a future he couldn't allow.

Now, Clinton wasn't one to let potential benefits fall from his hands. Immediately he had sent teams to make contact with industrial worlds Vyus and Orban, the more primitive Edora, and and the alternate reality aliens Omeyocans. A team went to collect virtual reality pods from Volsinii, and another to retrieve the repository on P3R-272. And when the Eurondans came calling he would double cross them, stealing their technology and scientist while withholding the heavy water for their shields.

Clinton wasn't one to ignore the potentials of the stargate. He just thought that at their current level of technology, and everything they had already gained, the US was taking on more risk than chance for reward with going through the stargate. This didn't mean it was going to be shut down, just any new worlds would be put on the back burner. The SGC was definitely staying open, nothing changing there.

Simply, the focus would be on technology instead of exploration. He would wait for the Goa'uld technology to be reverse engineered. Then stargate teams could go to new worlds with cloaking devices, shields, and weapons to protect themselves and Earth from hostile worlds. Perhaps in the future, any new planet would first be visited by a ship before sending a ground team.

President Clinton wasn't about to have the SGC poke their heads in the ground. No, that wouldn't help anyone. He just didn't want to over expose themselves to any potential dangers, all too aware now what the Goa'uld could do after hearing about Samuel Carter's Earth. They were lucky the SGC had been so successful in covering their tracks so far, otherwise Earth could've been in serious danger.

Besides, he simply couldn't let things happen like replicators threatening Earth, the Russians becoming aware of the stargate, or mind-controlled SG personnel come to be. And he had other problems to deal with.

The news of the future wasn't just limited to the stargate program. Before the incident with Samuel Carter, that had destroyed the precious device, the SGC had contacted multiple other worlds and shared information. Some of these worlds had been from the future, others from the past. While everyone was very cautious about each other, most of the time they had managed to find information each other was interested to hear about and share. This had allowed him to paint a picture of the future of Earth, ignoring the fact that any of the information could be faulty because the worlds were different.

While most of the future worlds had been very tight lipped, and some only a few months ahead, the SGC still got some information. He knew that the US had been into another war in the middle east, one that had turn into a second Vietnam. There were terrifying stories of attacks on the world trade centers and nuclear weapons in North Korea. A few more centered on economic bubbles and the rise of China's economy and US outsourcing jobs. The impact of technology in the everyday life of america was what most of the future worlds talked about being the biggest changes.

The most troubling reality, constantly on his mind, was where the US had entered into a war with a Pan-Asian coalition. Area denial had decimated American fleets in the South China Sea when a coup had placed a heavily conservative anti-american at the helm of china. Luckily, it seemed that there were many differences between that world and this one. Enough so that Clinton believed the event wouldn't come to pass.

There were a few so ridiculous that Clinton ignored them outright. In one reality the US was split between two republics after a stalemate during the civil war. The Northern part wasn't strong enough to help the allies win World War 2 and Nazi Germany was still kicking around in Europe after a peace treaty had been signed. The information given about the 'final solution' was a terrible awakening to those from that reality.

Unfortunately, now the reality mirror was now trashed and now the SGC couldn't recontact these worlds.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N_** **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been disconnected at camp but finally home and back online! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"... talks between President Clinton and President Boris Yeltsin have heated up at NATO summit, which the Russian President joined yesterday. Sources have reported that the Russian President is concerned over what he calls 'A threatening arms build up by the United States'. CNN Military Analysts believe the Russians are pointing to the Air Superiority Program that consists of the new A/FX aircraft development, Infra-Red Search and Track Pods for current aircraft, and several missile programs for long range engagement, high-off-boresight target lock, and simultaneous engagement fire-and-forget capability..."_

* * *

**June 2, 1997**

**White House - Washington, DC**

Nicholas Weeks took large strides, almost running, as he approached the Oval Office. He clutched the briefcase that was handcuffed to his wrist. He impatiently suffered through the various security checkpoints, at one point arguing with a guard over his secuirty clearance. The idiot wanted him to detached the briefcase so it could be X-rayed. Eventually he made his way to the president, rushing straight into the office without knocking.

"Mr. President, I've come straight from General Hammond," the liaison announced his arrived

"Weeks! It's about time." The young man gave a wince at the President's tone. The President hated anyone being late to meeting, but it wasn't entirely Weeks' fault as the meeting was scheduled on such short notice.

The President's oncoming rant was silenced by the arrival of another man, this one significantly older that Weeks. He had graying hair on both his head and in his beard, and he wore the typical dull grey suit that the SID loved so much.

"Mr. President, I've come straight from the Director," the new liaison panted out. He must have been sprinting to make the meeting. "We've have to take immediate action..."

"Perhaps you can tell me what is going on, first?" prompted the President.

"Ahh y-yes, sir," the SID agent detached a briefcase from his wrist and gave it to the president. Weeks quickly did the same. "As you know, we've been negotiating with the Tok'ra ever since Dr. Samuel Carter revealed their address to us, and it is turning out to be a very valuable exchange."

The Tok'ra negotiations had started out very poorly. The snakes assumed that the Terrans were just another pitiful military power that had a technological lead on the rest of the primitive humans in the galaxy. It took some effort to convince the Tok'ra that Earth had anything to offer. Eventually the negotiators found a weakness.

The Tok'ra had neither the land nor equipment nor the expertise to grow food for their people. Living in a desert didn't help either. Most of the food was traded from medieval world that had dangerous fluctuations in crop yield. The SGC could easily provide food for the Tok'ra; and a much better selection too. Furthermore, Earth had the military force to act on intelligence that the Tok'ra didn't. A few demonstrations was convincing enough.

A major problem had been the Tok'ra wanting hosts. As a civilization of spies, however, the Tok'ra understood that the Terrans didn't want to give such access to a newly met race. To smooth over the negotiations, the SGC had revealed that they had a supply of Potentium (Naquadah to the Tok'ra) that could be sold to the Tok'ra. In exchange for these items, the SGC was to receive intelligence about the Goa'uld. What the SGC really wanted, though, was technology. Unfortunately, the Tok'ra were not quite willing to help make shields or energy weapons for someone they just met.

"Have you been able to obtain the tech assistance we want?" asked the President.

"Of a kind, sir," Weeks interjected. "They're becoming more receptive to teaching us how to refine Potentium into its liquid form. Mostly because if we were to sell Potentium to them, they would want us to refine it first."

"What's the kicker?" asked the President. While progress in the talks was good news, there must have been something significant to precipitate a meeting with the President on such short notice.

"They don't want to give us help reverse engineering Goa'uld combat systems, they don't trust us that much yet. But they gave us something else. They call it a Za'tarc detector," began the SIG agent. "A Za'tarc is a Goa'uld double agent, turned by a kind of mind control. We're talking KMUltra taken to its conclusion. This device can find these Za'tarcs."

"So they don't want their new allies undermined by the Goa'uld. I can understand this move," said the President.

"I don't think you quite understand. What we care about is the memory recall device that the detector uses. This is the _perfect_ lie detector. Even better, this is a _mind reader_!" said the spy, who looked like he was salivating at this technology. "With all the effort the SID puts into running background checks on SGC personnel, we never truly know if we might be letting in a spy. This would completely change that."

"And... It works?" The President finally began to comprehend what this meant. Were the days of human intelligence over?

"It was tested on a few known subjects," said Weeks. "The SID took it to Hathor and it was successful in a few preliminary questions about the usage of Goa'uld technology, her genetic memory from previous Goa'uld should prove helpful in our R&amp;D. This is the part you won't like; you remeber the NID agents we picked up for harasing our scientists? They were tested. The interrogation showed current SG team members as conspirators, and even one glimpsed the face of who we think is Senator Robert Kinsey."

"God dammit!" cursed the President. "For some reason the NID thinks it's their responsibility to overlook every black project. That's all I thought this was. But infiltrating the program, and Kinsey? This is something else!"

Clinton was feeing a headache coming on. The SGC had caused enough problems lately. Mainly, the Russians were throwing fits over all the defense technologies that had been developed recently. They were meant for fighting Goa'uld, but to the Russians these weapons looked directed at them. Furthermore, the future knowedlge from the alternate reality mirror about Earth events was creating nuisances.

The President could see the rise of internet sectors on the stock market, a economic bubble that formed on one alternate Earth. But when the Clinton got the Federal Reserve to raise rates and to put in new regulations to stop over speculation, immediately he gets tons of flak for being "overly cautious" and "harming the economy". Similarly, the evidence of a North Korean nuclear enrichment facility was confirmed by the CIA and promised a disaster when Clinton eventually had to confront the North Koreans about it. Finally, attempts to get intel on the supposed terrorists were complete failures. The CIA was used to the Cold War, still. Trying to track people down in the middle east was looking to need a paradigm shift in operations.

"I'd like to immediately start operations with these devices for all of the SGC. Then to branch them out into other black projects. Potentially, the rest of the government could follow. This wouldn't even have to be that invasive either. Simple questions could be used about wether they had conspired against the US or not. In fact, this cold be a lot less invasive then the surveillance we currently do," said the SID agent, trying to argue his case the best he could.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" said Clinton rhetorically. "Do it."

"Thank you, sir."

"And the operation?" asked Clinton. All three men knew which operation he was speaking of.

"They've agreed to it. A go should be within the next few days," said Weeks.

* * *

**P3X-543**

"Major Carter, impress me," ordered General Scott. The Head of Homeworld Security was visiting the offworld construction site for the first time, and he wanted to know all the expensive resources had been put to good use. Reading about the progress in a report was one thing, seeing it was another.

"Yes, sir!" Carter wasn't about to disappoint, she'd love to show off the shiny new toys on the base. "As you know, this planet has several mineral deposits of what we are calling Trinium. Super light, super strong."

Carter led her superior out of the facility housing the gate and to the outside world. It was a beautiful planet, completely untouched and full of light. It strangely didn't have any tall tress or grass. Instead, the ground was covered in these micro-flowers that held the topsoil down. It created an amazing collage of color when you looked over the landscape.

"We've setup a completely automated mining operation. The only humans are the ones in the management center, overlooking all the sensors and making sure there are not any problems," explained Carter. "It's all very efficient because the machines don't need breaks, don't have to eat, don't have to sleep."

"Saves a pretty penny not having to pay them too. All this automation is from Altair?" asked the General.

"Yes, sir. Their civilization was much more advanced than ours. Not only could they make sentient automatons; but self driving cars, complex manufacturing machinery, and as we have here: self-sufficient mining equipment," said Carter. "Once we helped Harlan get the materials to repair his bunker, he was happy to provide us with the technology. Without his software and hardware, we'd be nowhere near this level of technology."

To illustrate Carter's point, a truck full of mined ore appeared in the distance from their location. No one was driving it. In fact, there wasn't even a driver's seat built into the truck.

"That's the trinium?" asked General Scott.

"Yes, sir. It's on its way to a stockpile. The refinery is still under construction, but with the automatons from Altair it should be completed soon," answered the Major. A Humvee pulled up at that point to pick up the General and his guide. The tan colored vehicle parked directly up to the front gate of the stargate facility and the driver got out to open the door for his passengers.

"We'll be taking a look at the dig site next," the Major told the General over the roar of the engine.

The Humvee took off down a dirt road. The flat flowery plains transformed into rolling hills. Eventually the vehicle started to come upon a huge hole in the ground. Digging equipment was working non-stop to pull up dirt and load it into more of the self-driving dump trucks.

"This is where we're starting the shipyard," said Carter. "We're just digging out a dry dock right now, it will get inlayed with support beams and the like. Eventually it will have large cranes, dust-free warehouses, painting facilties, and large areas in the surroundings for fabrication. It will have its own rail system when we're done, and that will also link it to the mining and refining plants."

"When will it be ready?" asked the General.

"It's going to have ongoing expansions for years. But the first small drydock should be ready in four months. It's amazing really, the 3D printing technology from Altair means we can get materials and parts on demand. Without it, making something of this scale on another planet would be nearly impossible," replied the Major.

"And has the SRL made any design progress on what will be put in the drydock? I don't want an empty drydock sitting around for long," said Scott.

"The first productions will be some basic technology demonstrators. They will prove our grasp on anti-gravity, life support, and such. A real combat vessel will have to wait, we're still having troubles with shielding and hyperdrive systems," explained the astrophysics.

"And your twin has been very helpful in this regard?" asked Scott.

"Yes, sir. In his reality he became an aerospace engineer and was working with the SGC as a private contractor for a fighter program," said Carter. "He's like a Kelly Johnson, amazing at making designs for these ships."

"And weapons? Will we be able to take on the Goa'uld? It doesn't matter how many ground engagements we win if their ships knock ours out of the sky," said Scott.

"The railgun project is progressing nicely. With some advanced tracking software it should swat Goa'uld death gliders like flies. The Al'kesh bombers might give some trouble as they are shielded, but the shields can only take so much punishment. Minding the fact that the railguns will be much more powerful than our guns, so should be more effective against shields. Missiles, of course, will be useful for either ship," said Carter.

"Yes, but what of the Ha'taks? From what we know, Goa'uld shields are especially good against kinetic weapons," asked the General.

"Yes, that's true. I believe the Goa'uld have specifically upgraded their shields over the decades to deal with kinetic weapons; as most races they encounter would be using them. Our solution will be a plasma weapon based on the Goa'uld's own design. Doctor Larson has done well keeping Doctors Felger and Angstrom on schedule with a prototype. Scaled up it should be a good main armament for whatever we make."

"Will it be better than the Goa'uld plasma weapons?" asked Scott.

"It's hard to compare them directly. Felger's device will be a large weapon, potentially in large battleship-like-turrets, or running the length of a ship. The Goa'uld, on the other hand, have many plasma cannons littered around their ships. Furthermore, our weapon will be a fast beam while the Goa'uld use slow blobs," explained Carter.

"If you had to compare them?"

"Our's should be more effective. Its speed makes it hard to dodge and gives a greater engagement range to its ship. In addition, I believe that Goa'uld shields would be weak to this weapon. It would target one point, and I don't believe the Goa'uld shields are designed to deal with such pressure in a single section of the shield. Goa'uld shields are designed to take a large volume over a large area: like a dispersion of Goa'uld plasma blobs or a nuke. A pinprick of plasma on one spot? I think it could pierce through," rationalized Carter.

"We better hope that is the case," said the General. "I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around this mining. Surely there are still jobs for humans?"

"Most human jobs have been either filled, or worked around. The machines drive themselves and complex sensors can keep track of every part of the machine. When something is wrong the machines take themselves to a repair facility. The semi-intelligent automatons can fulfill anything to complex for the machines; which isn't a lot," rehashed the astrophysicist.

"And we don't have any chance of a Terminator?" asked the General.

"These aren't sentient like the ones Harlan made on Altair. They know what has been dowloaded from a human, so they can complete tasks like maintenance, but don't continue to learn or think for themselves," affirmed Carter.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**June 8, 1997**

**P7G-992**

The LAV-25 was an 8-wheeled reconnaissance vehicle. To the Jafa guarding the gate; it was a metal dragon that had charged straight through the circle of the gods. The armored gas guzzler was the first stage of the assault on the secret facilties of the Goa'uld Tefnut. The remote planet was named Kal-Mek-Orak, translating roughly to "unspeakable location".

Tefnut was using the location as a secret Potentium (Naquadah as the Goa'uld knew it) refinery. As a minor Goa'uld, Tefnut was limited in how much Potentium she could obtain by the System Lords. This was one ways these powerful Goa'uld kept their thrones, by restricting the key resource to ships and armies. It was a rare feat for a Goa'uld to succeed in violating these laws without the paranoid System lords noticing.

The Tok'ra had recently discovered the planet from a spy within Tefnut's ranks. Normally, the renegade snakes wouldn't have the resources to capitalize on the information. The usual response was to allow the minor Goa'uld to gain a small fleet before tipping off the System Lords. The following battle would destroy the minor Goa'uld and weaken the System Lords. This time, however, the Tok'ra were using the planet as a trial for their alliance with the Terrans.

The light armored vehicle had pre-aimed its bushmaster 25mm chaingun towards one of the three staff cannon emplacements, using information from the Tok'ra spy. Within seconds of exiting the stargate, the cannon ceased to exist as High Explosive Incendiary rounds slammed into it. The other two turrets, being manned by the Jaffa on guard when the stargate began activating, immediately responded with two blobs of plasma to the front of the vehicle. Similarly, the other ten Jaffa on foot shot their staff weapons at the vehicle.

Staff weapons were extremely effective against infantry, their immense heat burning through through kevlar and causing horrifying damage to human tissues. Vehicles were an entirely different matter. American vehicles had long been designed to deal with the molten copper penetrators of anti-vehicle weapons. The Goa'uld plasma weapons, in comparison, were rather weak. Staff weapons didn't form a penetrator; but a blob which splashed against armor and dispersing its heat over a wide area. Furthermore, the plasma moved slowly and therefore didn't have much kinetic energy either.

Regardless, the sheer heat of the plasma would have normally boiled straight through the thin steel of the LAV-25. Unfortunately for the followers of Tefnut, the light armored vehicle had been considerably modified for just such engagements.

One of the few personal energy shields captured from Ra's personal armory had been outfitted onto the vehicle. This barrier blocked the first staff cannon before flickering and failing. The second staff cannon blast impacted the front of the vehicle, but the plasma was violently blasted away by Explosive Reactive Armor (ERA) tiles. The smaller plasma blobs from the Ma'tok handheld staff weapons weren't as much of a threat, as they didn't have enough energy to boil all the way through the armor. Nevertheless, much of these smaller blobs were pushed away by ERA tiles.

Very quickly, before the cannons could fire again, the armored vehicle traversed its weapon and turned the two staff cannon into wasted metal. Within seconds, more LAV-25s raced through the stargate. These were outfitted with ERA tiles also, but not shields as they were attached to the infantry inside the vehicles.

Following the four LAV-25s were a trio of Avenger anti-aircraft trucks and several Humvees for transporting troops. The hope was that the anti-aircraft trucks wouldn't be needed, as the Tok'ra had promised their spy would sabotage the Ha'tak in orbit. Only minor systems should have remained online; meaning weapons, fighter bay doors and fighter bay shields would be inoperable. The only response that Tefnut could make would be to send Jaffa down to the surface via rings.

It would take the Jaffa a few dozen minutes to go on foot from the temple of Tefnut, where the transport rings were located, to the Potentium refineries. The Tok'ra expected the SGC to simply make a grab for the Potentium and retreat, the SGC had other ideas.

What happened was, the LAV-25s made a mad dash for the temple of Tefnut. The fast vehicles moving at top speeds of 62 mph over the hummocky ground. The thick brown grass did nothing to impede the six wheeled fighting vehicles, like they would for enemies on foot. Within a few short minutes the vehicles approached the pyramid made of local stone that was dedicated to the Goa'uld. Cresting atop a small hill, the LAV-25s depressed their guns towards the temple just in time for the Jaffa reinforcements to begin poring out.

The battle was a massacre. The two M240 machines guns aboard the vehicles had effective ranges around 1000 meters, the buschmaster chainguns nearly triple that. The Jaffa Ma'tok staff weapons, had ranges of barely 50-60 meters. It was a gruesome sight, one which isn't easy described, where bodies piled up as the Jaffa streamed out of the temple and into their death.

It wasn't long before the Jaffa were no longer coming out of the temple, Tefnut seemingly depleted of ground forces. Squads of six exited out the back of the four vehicles, moving quickly towards the temple. The Humvees also arrived and pulled up next to the temple, similarly unloading their troops. Within seconds the soldiers had discovered a wrist worn activator from one of the dead Jaffa.

The lead three squads were outfitted with personal shields, allowing them to ring up into the orbiting Ha'tak without fear of whatever defenses lay in wait. The few Jaffa guards were cut down before they broke through the shield.

Shields completely revolutionized warfare for the SGC. No longer did a soldier die just because he was slower on the draw, or saw the enemy a second too late. A soldier could expose himself, drawing out the enemy and let the shields weather a few shots, then eliminate the enemy with return fire. Traditional small squad tactics that called for advancing under supporting fire was thrown upside down. Now soldiers could advance with portable cover, all the while shooting at the enemy.

The boarding of Tefnut's Ha'tak went much like Ra's ship, a one sided affair where the professional killers left behind the bodies of the fanatic Jaffa. The only interesting part of the battle came from the standoff between SG-9 and Tefnut, both having personal shields. The Goa'uld tried to use kinetic wave attacks to throw away the soldiers, but was rebuffed by SG-9's shield. Deciding not to risk themselves trying to take the Goa'uld alive, SG-9 rolled several grenades through Tefnut's shield. It was a horrifying sight as the Goa'uld's shield focused the blasts inwards.

The attack was a huge success. No one escaped to tell the other Goa'ulds, and no other Goa'uld knew of Tefnut's secret facilties. Therefore, no one would come looking around the planet when news spread of Tefnut's disappearance. The SGC now had a Ha'tak as well as the chance to use and study the Potentium refineries.

Furthermore, by not only taking the Potentium but also killing Tefnut and taking her Ha'tak; the SGC had shown the Tok'ra they were a power to be reckoned with. That should give the SGC a powerful negotiating position, allowing for better alliance with the Tok'ra. In addition to the negotiations with the Asgard on Crimea, they had build a massive diplomatic building there overnight, the SGC was looking to significantly expand its reach throughout the galaxy.


End file.
